The Other Half of Me
by Insistence
Summary: This is the story of the beginning of a tragic romance. How will it end? Byakuya’s childhood days as a new character enters the mystery of his history. Please review it is first focused on him but it changes later. ByaXOC and other pairings read to see.
1. Mystery Girl

**This is the first chap of the beginning of a tragic romance. Read on and you will be introduced to many other old and Oc characters.**

As she woke up from a dream filled stupor, she sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes

vigorously and yawning. She then sighs dejectedly as she realizes that she won't be able

to go back to sleep. She then peers at the clock. "How troublesome", she mumbles to her

self. "I managed to set my clock then wake up one minute before it rings." As if on cue the

clock begins to ring uncontrollably. "Great how annoying", she sighs. "Now I don't feel like

turning it off." _Hmmm...first day of school eh,_ she thinks to her self. _Oh well it just can't_

_be helped._ As she gets up and turns off her annoying alarm clock she starts her slow

morning routine sauntering around her room. _Good thing I thought to set my alarm clock_

_extra early,_ she smiled to her self admiring her own cleverness, _or else this would have_

_indeed been bothersome._ She was also glad that her current roommate had moved out of

their dorm into one of her friends dorms due to the vacancy left by the student whom

couldn't make it for unknown reasons. Whatever the case she had the room to her self.

For some reason girls just seemed to hate her yet she couldn't understand why nor did she

bother trying to…_to bothersome,_ she quickly concluded after fully dressing. She grabbed

her school bag and headed out the door glancing back at her clock that read 6:30 a.m

before locking the door behind her. Classes started at 7:30 a.m. for advanced and 9:00

a.m. for regulars. This gave her enough time to enjoy her walk to the admissions

building. Since coming to the academy was a last minute decision for her, she was the

last one to take the placement exam on the last day they were due at the last minute. She

was almost too late, yet she seemed to make a habit out of making things just in time. She

had to get her schedule and figure out which class she was assigned to thanks to her

procrastinating. As she approached the office door she heard some boy bullying the

admissions assistant who was apparently in charge of handing out student schedules

based on their assessed exam scores. It seems like someone else was late as well she

thought to her self as she over hears the conversation. "There's no class for the elite?",

she heard the boy, who was the bully she guessed, demand incredulously. "Sorry Kuchiki-

kun…", she heard the woman sigh apologetically…"advanced is the only elite class we have."

"Ridiculous!", he replied coldly probably glaring at the woman she presumed. She heard a

slight intake of breath and the woman recoil back. _Geesh… what a stiff ass that guy is. _

_Great now the woman was going to be mad at the world and who __was to be her first victim to let out _

_her frustration on…none other than me_, she thought angrily to her self glaring at no one in particular.

_…I hate that guy already…he just __made things worrisome for me._ Just then the boy she was

thinking about swung open the door in a huff almost knocking her down as he glided past her

looking straight ahead as if she wasn't even there. "The HELL!", she spoke through gritted teeth.

_What an ass,_ she ranted letting her temperature rise and veins pop out on her head. _Wait _

_what the hell am I upset for?…I refuse to let a stranger upset my peaceful façade…how inconvenient _

_when I __probably won't see him again_, she thought to her self. As she approached the desk she

could see the woman huffing and pouting as she tossed papers around. _Damn…she was_

_in a bad mood as to be expected…curse my luck today…I hope like hell I don't ever run_

_into that guy again. I probably won't since he's so elite, _she thought to her self mocking

him._ I know I won't get the same class as him!_ She did not know how she was going to

eat her words after that as the woman glared at her as soon as she saw her approach.

"Name!", the woman demanded, "you're probably in regulars", she stated sneering.


	2. Altercation

_Damn… I would rather have taken regulars than this shit!,_ she thought to herself annoyed.

_How the hell did I manage to get advance classes?_ She had managed to glance through the

test lazily picking answers she thought were right upon first glance and she still landed in

advanced classes. She sighed frustrated as she remembered the cold glare the admissions

assistant gave her as she looked at her scores and had to give her the schedule for advanced

classes. The woman practically threw the schedule and map at her and dismissed her coldly

by pointing to the door. _Just who did __that bitch think she is_, she thought angrily, but she still

managed to leave the office with her head held high and with an air of grace that showed her

indifference at the pettiness of the assistant. That seemed to increase the anger of the assistant

as she felt a deadly reiatsu of killing intent rise, yet she continued on seemingly unaffected much to the

disapproval of the assistant whom she felt was about to attack her when someone stepped

in. She never looked back to see who yet she was grateful to whoever it was that wiped

the assistant's deadly reiatsu away allowing her to breathe properly. _Curse my luck with_

_women,_ she thought to herself as she finally approached the class after dazing off. As

soon as she opened the door she was greeted by silence as mostly all of the students had

settled into their chosen seats and were talking excitedly, that was until she entered. Now

she was greeted with looks of stupid appreciation that she always got from men and

deadly looks from women who had already seemingly put in their bids on those men and

were fuming with her intrusion. _Curse her mother for her midnight waist length wavy_

_raven purple hair, perfect well endowed chest (not too heavy to where its overbearing just_

_a little smaller than Orihime's), slim hips and nice round butt. Curse her mother for her_

_entire curvy body and seemingly perfect face which contained almond slanted eyes that_

_were also midnight raven purple and that only changed to different shades of purple when_

_my mood changes which was mostly never since that was too bothersome so they always_

_took on that uninterested dazed off look and remained the same color. Curse her mother_

_for her angel soft voice, her rose pink lips, high cheek bones, pale smooth skin, and_

_unwavering grace she seemed to have about her no matter what she did that made men_

_stare like fools and women tensed to strike. Bless her father for her cute button nose,_

_round chin, and heart shaped face instead of the perfectly chiseled features and long face_

_she would have received from her mother, yet even with these imperfections as her_

_mother called them yet that she was proud because they made her feel more human, they_

_seem to cause more trouble as guys thought they were adorable that added to her classic_

_beauty. The most she remembered of her mother was that she was some arrogant queen_

_who had no regard for anyone but herself including her family and was betrayed by her_

_only best friend whom was also her cousin because my mother caught the eye of the guy_

_her cousin had been in love with forever. I just want to be normal dammit…that was less_

_bothersome than this supposed classic beauty everyone so highly dotted on,_ she thought

sighing dejectedly. She just couldn't make a single female friend and all the guys wanted

to be her friend for obvious reasons which isolated her. To appease females she stayed

away from guy friends, however they still wanted nothing to do with her. She never really knew

what love was. She was told by her mother countless of times that it was not for someone

as beautiful as her and that she should not expect it. She remember feeling loved vaguely

from her father who died when she was two. "He was a stubborn reckless fool who

believed in love with all his heart that he died for it."(her mother's words). She

remembered hating her cold indifferent mother as she was chastised daily on how she

reminded her so much of him even though she was said to be the splitting image of her

mother and had only those named features of her father as well as his carefree attitude.

To prove her point her mother remarried the exact opposite of her father and months later

she ran away at the age of two and died. She only had little glimpses of memories with

her father. The one that stood out was when she had just turned two and her father had

given her a silver necklace with purple diamonds that when you held it up to the light

changed to different shades of purple like her and her mothers eyes. He told her that by

wearing this he would always be with her and that he would be able to save her no matter

what. Miraculous she was able to take the necklace with her when she died. She held on

to that memory for her sanity because it prevented her fro being like her mother. "Ah

perfect timing!", said the sensei after being taken aback himself and lost for words during

the awkward silence. He had never seen such a beautiful, elegant, and graceful girl. Then

she remembered miserably that she left her hair down instead of putting it into a normal

ponytail. When her hair was down this always seemed to intensify the hatred from other

girls. Even with a ponytail she cursed her mother for the graceful curve of her slender

neck. _Damn…_ she thought to herself, _I had managed to leave an hour before class to_

_avoid this and due to my slow pace and that run in at the admissions office I walked_

_right in to it._ "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class since you're the last one to

arrive and wasn't allowed the formalities of the others to get the time to make friends.",

said her sensei. That raised the tension up a notch as girls shot her colder deadly stares

and guys anticipated hearing the voice of their goddess of beauty. "Well…um…err…",she

replied lifting her hand to her head forcing a smile on her face trying to come off as

normal which caused all the female students to grit their teeth in annoyance and the guys

to make love sick faces. "My name is Kiyomi (清見) Kizoku", she said looking

around anxiously, with her eyes only, for an empty seat away from the group she was

getting the most deadly stares from. That's when she spotted it and it was the only seat

available next to…_Why it's that damn stiff ass,_ she thought angrily, however he was the

only one looking on with cold emotionless indifference so she guessed it was the safest

sitting next to him. _At least it's by the window,_ she thought as she slowly made her way to

the seat when she felt the tension reach an all time boiling point and she started to regret

her choice. _How fucking bothersome,_ she inwardly fumed to herself, _although no one was_

_sitting next to him in fact his table was off to the side seemingly separated from the class_

_it appears all the girls secretly fawned over him and the guys secretly hated him._ _I'm_

_surprised,_ she thought as a thoughtful look set on her face, _that stuffy asshole has so many_

_admirers._ _Great_, Byakuya thought to himself, _I'm in a class full of lusty, lazy, and annoying_

_morons. I wonder who this girl is. Her last name is similar to that of one of the highest_

_ranked noble families that he knew yet he never seen nor heard of them having a daughter._

_Does she have any affiliation with them or is it all just a coincidence? Whatever,_ he

thought to himself finalizing his thoughts with _it is none of my concern._ Just then she sat

down next to him. As class began shortly afterward she turned toward him awkwardly

after the dead silence between them. "Well um…I'm Kiyomi Kizoku as you heard it's nice to meet you and I

didn't quite get your name." _I did it_, she thought to herself with relief, _we did start off on_

_the wrong foot and it would be troublesome to sit next to someone you dislike, that would_

_be even more troublesome than this troublesome process._ "I do not remember giving it.",

was his simple reply with an air of indifference about him that pissed her the hell off

immediately. _What's the deal with this annoying asshole, _she fumed as veins appeared on

her head and she gritted her teeth after being taken aback and looking dumb founded by

his cold indifferent reply. She immediately turned and looked out the window, _why the_

_hell am I loosing my cool over some arrogant ass hole?,_ she thought. As she realized her

logic she calmed down feeling drained from exerting so much energy over that ass. _The_

_next chance I get I'm going to relocate seats,_ she thought satisfied with herself over her

logic. She sighed as she gazed dreamily outside wishing to be out there on the nice sunny

day lazing in the grass looking up at the sky change from day to night. After concluding

his discussion the teacher rose and said "Class dismissed". As everyone began to stand up

in their seat he cleared his voice saying "I almost forgot…you are to be assigned into

partners of two and those will be…well since I don't have time to read off this list the

person you sat by today will be your partner for the for the entire two years at the

academy." Byakuya stood up immediately declaring, "I don't think so!", in his cold

emotionless voice although he was glaring at the sensei. _WHO THE HELL!, _she inwardly

fumed. _How can he politely disobey the order of his higher ups?…damn this class is going_

_to be more troublesome than I thought._ She glared at him veins popping out of her head

as she grit her teeth and stood up gracefully. She then relaxed her face into an indifferent

disposition and declared impartially, "fine with me…I don't need a troublesome pompous

ass jerk as my partner anyway." Everyone grew silent and stayed perfectly still at her

declaration as they watched her lazily wave her hand side to side as if she was dismissing

him as she walked towards the door with her back turned to him. "The hell did you say?", he

replied in a cold emotionless voice as he stared at her back cold and calculating and

everyone felt the room grow cold. Everyone knew that she must not have known who he

was to be speaking to him that way. He was a noble and far advanced than everyone that

was why the guys despised him yet secretly admired him and wanted to pass him while

the girls all fantasized about him being their perfect guy. The fact that she had outwardly

called him what many guys wanted to twice over gained her an immense amount of

respect from the guys which increased their wanting of her. "Sorry everyone..." the sensei

replied a little taken aback himself, "but this is not up for discussion and that's final!" He

himself was secretly admiring the gall of this mysterious girl as well because even older

people who may have been thinking along those lines about Byakuya never said anything

like that out loud to him. "You heard me!", she replied sauntering towards the door, "I don't

have time to be partnered up with such a pompous ass tightwad." As soon as the words left

her mouth this time Byakuya lifted his hand and chanted "_carriage of thunder bridge of a _

_spinning wheel with light, divide this into six_." She raised her hand at that moment and

they both spoke flatly, "_Rikujōkōrō # 61"._ As the kidou sprang from their hands toward each

other and the sensei immediately stepped in the middle of them using a burst of reiatsu to

over power the spells. _Damn that was close,_ he thought to himself, _I almost didn't make_

_it…I knew Byakuya was way advanced to be in my class but this girl who was she? She_

_did not even chant the spell and yet she shot out the same spell with the same force_

_behind it as Byakuya's._ Byakuya raised an eyebrow at what just happened still looking

emotionless yet he felt his teeth slightly gritting. _Damn he was loosing his cool he finally_

_managed to build up on account of this no good lazy ass woman_, he thought to himself

highly annoyed. He flashed stepped passed the sensei saying in a cold voice "this isn't

over yet". He then stopped in front of the woman glaring at her with his eyes as she

looked up at him with uninterested indifference, yet he could see something he assumed

was mischief flash across her eyes as her eyes flickered from a dark purple that almost

looked black to sparkles of light shades of purple and silver dancing in her eyes. _That will teach this_

_arrogant asshole…he deserves to be knocked down a few pegs,_ she thought to herself

victoriously as she noticed the slight gritting of his teeth. "Is that all?", she said intentionally

yawning in fake boredom, "I would appreciate it if you kindly moved so that I can return

to my room." He glared at her as his teeth gritted fully and veins pop in his head which she

notices. As he raises his hand she flash steps past him to the door turning to say "see you

soon" as if they were friends and flash stepping out of the door. _Why that bitch…how the_

_hell did I let her get under my skin? She'll pay for mocking me,_ he fumes as his temper

flares up then he flash steps to the door and out the classroom in a huff. Everyone

breathes a sigh of relief as the high tension and deadly reiatsu from Byakuya is eased and

leaves out excited about today's events with Byakuya and Kiyomi. _This should make for_

_an interesting two years and pair…what luck I have, _the sensei thinks to himself as he

gathers his belongings and leaves the classroom locking the doors behind him.

**Kiyomi means pure beauty**

**Kizoku means aristocrat or noble**


	3. Invasion

_Today sure is peaceful_, thought Kiyomi basking in the glow of the sun on a small hill by her dorm. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the annoying stiff and proud boy from class

that was so troublesome march out of the admissions in a huff looking like he wanted to diminish the nearest town. She sees him walk toward his house she assumes that can

just barely be seen through the trees sitting up on a hill in a isolated part of the city. _Maybe trouble might not be so bad after all_ she smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Standing up she decides to shunpo to her newly decided destination to set her new plan in motion.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

When he finally made it home he immediately went to his room to hang his bag up. Not even the soothing scenery that surrounded his manor could calm him down. He liked the

solitary walks home because they gave him time to think. He decided to take a shower to calm his nerves. After the shower he felt his resolve flow back as well as his cool. He

decided that no matter what he would follow his grandfather's lead and keep his cool. He then immediately felt more stupid and irritated after realizing that he should have waited

until after he practiced to take a shower like he usually did and now he was going to have to take a shower all over again. _Damn, that annoying ass Damn, that annoying ass _

_woman. She threw him off his routine. What an infuriating woman._ He quickly decided that he would immediately see to it that he stayed away from her. _No luck there thanks to that _

_ignorant ass admissions assistant and his grandfather's decision to send him to the academy and whom had picked the teacher to his preference. _He sighed as he grabbed his zanpaktō

and headed to his usual training grounds. As he begins practicing he works on perfecting his flash step and gracefully yet effectively swinging his sword. He hears his grandfather

talking to someone as they approach. "Byakuya-chan you have a visitor." He hears his grandfather call out to him. "I don't have time for your antics today Youri…", he turns only to

see midnight purple eyes with mischief flickering through them instead of the olive green eyes of Yourichi. His eyes flicker menacingly as he fights to control his voice. "You…what

are you doing here?" He feels his riaetsu increase dramatically. "Now, now…", she says indifferently while waving her hand from side to side exactly like she did in class, "that is no

way to speak to your partner now is it B-Y-A-chan". He feels veins pop in his head at her obvious emphasis on her destruction of his name and he fights a losing battle to control

himself especially in his grandfather's presence. He wanted to make a good impression and show his grandfather that he was indeed progressing at keeping his temperature

under control. "That's Kuchiki-kun to you." _She seems to really know how to drive me over the edge, _he thinks to himself miserably. "If you keep acting like this I'm going to have to

call you tsuntsun-chan." His fists ball at his side as she smirks lazily at him mischief now sparkling in her eyes. He was sure that it would be that way for their remaining two years

at the academy. "Byakuya, I didn't know you had a partner and that you allow her to call you nicknames", says his grandfather with a thoughtful look on his face. "I made the right

choice when I picked him. Oh yeah, since you two are partners now I've arranged for her to have dinner with us." Byakuya's face immediately shifted to a horrified expression as

his fist opened and closed like he wanted to strangle her. _He seems stressed_, she thinks to herself glowing inside. "Byakuya, that nickname really fits you, you should keep your

cool more often or everyone will think you're always cranky." his grandfather says smiling at him walking away towards the manor. "Hai, Ginrei-sama", he then glares at her as

she follows behind his grandfather. He shunpo's in front of her blocking her path slightly gritting his teeth. "Just where do you think you are going?" he questions her vehemently.

"To go put my things in my new room." She replies indifferently. "ROOM!?" he yells flabbergasted. "Yes…please stop yelling…it is such an unattractive action from you…you know…

anger and all…plus it's very troublesome", she looks off indifferently only to look back with something else twinkling in her eyes that resembles someone straining to hold in a

laugh. "Don't mock me…I'll make you regret…" suddenly a woman's boobs bounce off his head. "Oi Bya-kun". "Yourichi!" he says strained grinding his teeth together forcefully as

she shunpo's on top of the roof. " Yo, Bya-kun…why are you already so angry? At the level you are supposed to be at now it usually takes much more than that to frustrate you

and yet here I find you already near the brink. I wonder who the master mind behind this is." Then she notices Kiyomi and shunpo's next to her to take a closer look at her. "Mi-

chan!?" she says disbelievingly. "Yourichi-chan!?" is the reply in the same manner as they stare at each other in momentary shock when suddenly they embrace much to the

annoyance of Byakuya. _Great they know each other…damn this is turning out to be more of a headache than I thought. Now I won't be able to get rid of these two annoying infuriating, _

_spiteful women, _he thought to himself miserably. _However, if I leave these two fools to their own devices, who knows what mischief they'll get into._ As soon as he concludes that

thought he immediately regrets it as they look at each other then back at him deviously, then they shunpo on top of the roof as he hears Yourichi whisper "follow me." to Kiyomi.

Then they disappear from the roof. He hurries up and follows them before he loses sight of them. The thought of them two together in his house actually scared him. By the time

he follows them into his house they are gone. He searches everywhere for them and finally out of frustration he gives up going to his room hoping that they wouldn't get into any

trouble in his house. He sits on his bed rubbing his temples in exhaustion. He spent most of his usual training time chasing and then looking for those two. It was almost time for

dinner and soon he would be rid of both of them. Keeping this in mind he regains his composure. That is until Kiyomi and Yourichi shunpo right in his room. He blinks in shock that

they were in his room as Kiyomi walks right over to his bed. "Man…this is just what I expected from such a tight ass like you", she says flopping down on his bed. He shoots up like

an electric bolt growling "GET OFF MY BED! You two shouldn't be in here. GET OUT! This is not proper…if my grandfather finds you…" Just then he hears his grandfather

approaching his room calling him, "Byakuya…are you in there?" His faces contorts from anger to horror as he felt his grandfather getting closer and closer while Kiyomi snickers and

Yourichi grins wickedly. "GET OUT!" he yells rage blinding his eyes as he sees red, unfortunately it was the exact moment his grandfather opens the door. "Excuse me?" Byakuya

comes to quickly with horror in his eyes looking around his now empty room then focusing on his grandfather whom now had an eye open displaying his immediate disapproval at

being yelled at. "Not you Ginrei-sama" he replied almost pleading. "Oh… then who were you talking to?" his grandfather asks him curiously peering around the room to make his

point. "Myself…Ginrei-sama." "Oh really." His grandfather now has both eyes open. "A word of advice Byakuya, never allow a woman to make you lose your cool or your mind for

that matter. You will report to dinner and I expect you well behaved and well mannered. Do not bring the great Kuchiki name to shame by being hot headed." "Hai! Ginrei-sama."

Byakuya replied disappointed in himself. "Now pull yourself together and please get out of those filthy clothes. Also you will escort your friend to her premises like a gentleman

after dinner is over." "Hai, Ginrei-sama!" he says enthusiastically his resolve now restored. He rushes to take a shower after his grandfather closes the door. He has his hair down

slicked to the back because it is wet in a ponytail draping down his back. As the servants rush about trying to complete final preparations for dinner, he makes his way to the table

when he hears a small snicker. There waiting at the table he finds the amused expressions from the two demon women from hell sent to Soul Society essentially to make his life a

living hell. He chose to ignore them as he took his seat to the right of his grandfather whom sat at the head of the table. Him and Yourichi engaged in a serious conversation

about Soul's Society's military while Kiyomi was focused on everything around her including him while he tried to listen to their conversation on the sly. He would be the head of

the household so talk of that manner would become a necessity to know. He was trying to keep from getting annoyed at her inquisitive looks his way. After dinner he goes with

her to her "new room" which to his dismay is not too far from his own which is across the hall. Her and Yourichi embrace and Yourichi says goodbye being escorted by his

grandfather as well as by her guards. "He says that when we need to practice, I can bring my things and put them in here. See…" , she opens the door revealing her room clad

with a bed, nightstand, couch, coffee table, dresser and a closet. There was no doubt the room was set up in this fashion for a guest. He was horrified that his grandfather went

through so much trouble for this barbaric woman whom he wouldn't see often, yet he kept an uninterested appearance replying, "if that is all, I think we shall leave." He walks

toward the front door to the manor quickly while she lazily follows after retrieving her bag. Despite his best efforts he feels slightly annoyed that he had to escort someone he did

not even invite over in the first place as well as the fact that she was now an unwanted intrusion in his life. This was his favorite part of the day when he was usually alone left to

gaze up at the moon and stars under his favorite sakura tree. He had been doing that for as long as he can remember and now another routine has been trashed by this demon

spawned woman. As he passes his favorite tree she lazily walks up to the tree sitting down resting her back against it while gazing up at the moon and stars. "What the hell do

you think you're doing?" He is slightly more annoyed that she was sitting on his tree under the same beautiful night sky as him. _There is no way we have something in common, _he

thought to himself horrified. "Pipe down will you…damn don't get your panties all in a bunch", she says with that annoying waving of her hand. "This is no time to be lazing

around…now if you don't get your lazy ass up right now so that I can escort your ass home so that I may go home as well I will have to use force" he says through gritted teeth.

Her anger flares as she grits her teeth as well "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to? Just try me WEDGIE BOY!" The veins pop out on both of their heads as they glare

at each other. "What was that you said? I don't think I could hear you MIDGET, so I don't think I heard you correctly" he said putting emphasis on midget she wasn't that small but

compared to others in her class she was and the top of her head ended at his chin which meant he had to look down at her. "Oh you heard what I said just fine" she replied

standing, balling her fist, and calmly walking up to him glaring up at his stupid smug face. She sees triumph I his eyes as he shunpo's under the tree on the other side from where

she was and takes a seat gazing up at the stars. _Why that stiff ass, how dare he dismiss me,_ she fumes. She grudgingly returns to her seat under the tree. As the silence engulfs

them while they stare at the sky he then stands up and she follows suit. _Either she did not see the root of the tree protruding from the ground or she was too lazy to bypass it and step _

_over it. It was probably the latter assessment_ Byakuya thought to himself as she took her first step towards him. She flew forward landing in his arms as he flash stepped to catch

her in time. "Bya-kun, I didn't know you had it in you!" That voice could only be one person "YOURICHI" he hissed highly annoyed. He then caught sight of Ukitake taichou of the

13th division, Shunsui taichou of the 8th division, and his grandfather as they all look upon the scene with a mixture of curiosity and shock. A small blush crept up on his face as he

realized how it looked to them. He was holding Kiyomi close to him in his arms like an embrace while she was clutching his arms trying to right herself. "I didn't take you for the

romantic type Bya-kun but you see I was wrong all it took was some alone time before you would be all over her!" replied the annoying mocking voice of Yourichi as she gazed at

the scene with gleaming twinkle in her eye like she knew something no one else did. He could see Kiyomi's blush deepen at Yourichi's words as she finally righted herself and

separated from him. "Ridiculous" was his simple reply to the moronic accusations the barbaric woman was throwing out. "Oh don't stop on our account we shall be out of your hair

at once" replies Yourichi laughing with the other captains as they head to a captain's meeting for their finished updates before they went to bed. Silence engulfs them once more

as they make their way to her dorm. When they make it to her dorm she quickly turns with mischief in her eyes. His teeth automatically grit for whatever antics she had planned

on doing. Her eyes flicker changing to a lighter shade of purple and she lifts her hand up towards him. He tenses up as she places her hand on his shoulder. Then she steps up

closer climbing on her tippy toes leaning him down until they are face to face. She moves her face closer and closer to his as his eyes widen in shock and a small blush creeps over

his face. "Arigatou…Bya-chan" she says immediately turning unlocking the door and going into her room. He lingers there a little longer then he closes his eye releasing the breath

he was holding. _Whatever_, he thinks walking back towards the manor. He touches his face still feeling the small burning of the blush that she caused him to experience twice today

yet that he thought himself incapable. _What a stiff ass troublesome man_, she thinks to herself with her back against the door listening to his barely audible footsteps retreating

from her room.


	4. Infiltration A Success

**I decided to skip through their school ****year quickly rather than tell their day to day life or else the story would be endless. I did do quick summary. ****I hope you like it. I do not own Bleach just my OC. **

_Weeks turned to months and months went pass until they finally reached the end of their first school year at the academy. _

_Their daily routine consisted of her constantly annoying him, him trying to ignore her to the best of his newly acquired abilities at impassiveness, her pushing him to the brink, him stooping _

_to her level, her tripping him which cause his graceful air around him to shatter which pushed him to a whole new level, and at the end of the day he'd be fighting the miniscule precious self _

_control he had left not to strangle her or destroy something. The torture would not stop there, however, she would follow him to his house where she was the indefinite invited guest and _

_entertain his grandfather when he was home with stories of their school adventures as if he had time for such trivial matters. It also irritated him greatly how she disrespectfully called his _

_grandfather __ojī__-chan, but even more so that his grandfather allowed her to call him that when he didn't even call him that. Then she would saunter around the house taunting and teasing _

_him until his routine training practices all resulted in him chasing her all around the house. When he caught her they would battle which always came out with her victorious because of his _

_inability to harm a woman, which irked him further. Once a week Yourichi would join in torturing him and making his life a living hell. He had no privacy anymore as they often shunpoed in his _

_room without much consideration yet luckily he dressed in the bathroom and was ready the exact moment they appeared. He had a sneaking suspicion that Yourichi was trying to catch him _

_indecent. Then they would disappear until dinnertime and he would walk her home. One day out the week they would enjoy a nice quite peaceful night under their favorite sakura tree. _

_Somehow the springtime resulted in her being allowed to spend the night much to his horror and confusion at his grandfather's lenient antics when dealing with this woman. He seemed to _

_cherish her as one does with a daughter. He was glad the end of the school year was approaching fast because after that, that meant they had one more year to go. Then they'd be assigned _

_to seats in one of the Gotei 13 squads and she'd become someone else's problem._

***********************************************************************

As they were sitting in class he became slightly irked as he heard people whispering. "Yea, I think they are an item…he is never without her and I hear she spends the night at his

manor…who knows they might be getting married soon." "To that stiff", came the reply of many irked boys "she needs someone with some excitement, energy, and emotions." At

first he told himself that he would ignore the gossiping idiots seeing as though their accusations were so far-fetched and considered trivial matters in his opinion. Kiyomi didn't seem

to care one way or the other which irked the hell out of him since she was the cause of such idiotic rumors. As the school year passed it became hard to ignore as he received

knowing looks from all his classmates and then from the teachers and even the captains who came to visit their class checking out perspective students. He gritted his teeth wishing

that someone would take her off of his hands, yet due to his nature no one ever approached her out of fear of him. As he glared at her with his eyes she was casually gazing out the

window. He was surprised at how this moronic, lazy woman never seemed to be paying attention yet she pulled in grades that almost rivaled his own. Her only downfall was class

participation, in which she took no interest in and when temporarily paired with other people for learning purposes she would daze off leaving the other two people in her group to

finish the work by themselves. If it was two guys they would gaze lovingly at her while they worked as if they believed that just looking at her made up for her lack of participation. If

it was two girls they would glare at her and complain to the sensei in which she replied with indifference while the sensei sadly shook his head marking off her points. If it was a boy

and a girl the boy gazed lovingly at her and the girl glared grudgingly at her. The sensei was obviously trying to help her out, yet he gave up at her indifference. As class was

dismissed he realized that today was the day that they would meet out of the week at their favorite sakura tree by the newly built pond. He remembered when his grandfather told

them that he had extended their territory to include the tree and that he had a pond built by it. Kiyomi, lit with joy, hugged his grandfather much to his horror; however he was

shocked at how his grandfather responded. His grandfather usually stoic, smiled brightly and ruffled her hair leaning into her embrace. He had never seen his grandfather show

affection before and it was extremely unnerving. _Great, I have to look at her all day today,_ he thought to himself miserable feeling a headache approaching as he made his way out the

door gliding gracefully, while she lazily yet still gracefully strolled behind him As he looked up into the sky he smiled inwardly, _looks like a storm is approaching_…_I won't have to look at _

_her all night._ Today she seemed…not like herself as she quietly strolled beside him actually keeping up with his pace for a change instead of him having to constantly stop and wait

for her to catch up to him. He glanced at her sideways as she looked up at the sky with a troubled look in her eyes. When they got home, she immediately went inside and got in her

bed while he went to the training grounds to actually train for a change before the storm hit. As he started training he focused more on sword. He had to admit, thanks to her and

Yourichi, he was the fastest in their class and the best at…well everything except dodging in which the biggest idiot held. He saw his grandfather approach him with concern etched

on his face. "Byakuya, where's Kiyomi…it is awfully quiet around here, is she okay?" _Great, now even his grandfather thought something was wrong when things got quite as a result of _

_the absence of that chaotic woman. _"She went in her room I'm guessing to take a nap…she was troubled earlier…but she should be fine", replied Byakuya trying to hide the annoyance

in his voice. He watched the concern lines etch deeper on his grandfather's face before he replied, "It's getting dark and a storm is fast approaching, you should end your training

there." "Hai, Ginrei-sama." "I won't be here tonight but I will be in the morning and I want to discuss a few things with you." "Hai", said Byakuya trying to hide his excitement. With

that his grandfather was off. Dinnertime was unusually quite. He was used to Kiyomi taunting him trying to test his self control even when his grandfather was present… yet she

seemed preoccupied as she picked over her food. It started to rain and the rain was getting heavier as it pelted down on the roof of the manor. She immediately excused herself and

went to her room. _Damn, now I am concerned,_ he thought annoyed as he ordered the servants to clean up after his grandfather left shortly thereafter telling him to take care of

Kiyomi. He then went to her room knocking on the door before entering after not hearing a response at all after a few minutes of waiting. She was sleep, wrapped in the covers as

they almost covered her head. Her hair was hanging down covering a portion of her face as it flowed to the floor. She was sleeping on the edge of the bed on her side. He

absentmindedly glided over to her bedside lightly brushing her hair out of her face and off the floor placing it safely behind her ear. _She really is peaceful when she sleeps, she looks so _

_innocent…so beautiful…_ he thought as he felt his chest tighten and he found himself staring at her being in her room for longer than he intended to. _Wait WHAT!_ He thought as his

mind filled at alarm and his face contorted into a shocked expression then horror at his prior thoughts about her. _I better go to bed_, he thought as he turned quickly gliding out of her

room lightly closing the door behind him. He decided to take a quick shower as he changed into his night clothes, a white kimono (resembling a robe) and boxers. It got a little cold in

his room for some reason unbeknown to him. The kimono was barely enough as he got in the bed looking out the window. The thunder and lightening started as lightening blazed

across the sky while the moon sat unmoved in the sky still bright and clear. He felt sleep slowly start to find its way to him during the storm.

**M E A N W H I L E! ………………………**

As the thunder shook the sky and the manor Kiyomi jumped up in fear and shock her heart racing. She started to tremble in fear as the thunder shook the manor once again. _Damn _

_this stupid place being on a hill, which made it closer to the sky. _She was glad those storms did not occur that often in Soul Society, however at the moment she was scared out of her

wits so she did the only thing left that she could think of in her state of fear.

**B A C K T O B E F O R E……………………**

When Byakuya finally closed his eyes he sensed her. _What the hell is she doing in my damn room;_ he reopened his eyes in annoyance. "Byakuya?!" He heard her soft voice barely

above a whisper call out to him. He decided that if he ignored her, she would go away, so he sat still waiting to see what she would do. "Byakuya!" she called out a little louder than

the first time with a small tremble in her voice as the thunder shook the house again and the rain pelted harder. This time she took a step foreword. _Damn, she's not going to go _

_away,_ he thought. "What do you want" he replied with slight annoyance visible in his voice. No response. He sat up turning to face her. "Why are you in my room? Get out", he said

with his eyes closed in heavy annoyance. His breath caught when he finally looked at her. She had on a white night gown that was knee length and a bit tight fitting as it enhanced

her curves nicely. Her wavy hair was down from its usual ponytail as it cascaded down her back framing her body. Then he saw something in her hands and it took everything in him

not to laugh. She was holding a purple blanket with a big fluffy white rabbit on the front of it. He then looked at her face and he was stunned. He had never seen her look scared

and genuinely innocent, the fear was evident in her eyes as they were twice the size they normally were. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked hopefully. "WHA…" he started to say but

it was drowned out by more thunder shaking the manor and she clutched her blanket tighter pulling it closer to her. "No…absolutely not", he replied coldly. "Byakuya…Please" she

called out desperately as her eyes started to tear up and she started trembling. He sighed to which a grateful smile popped on her face as she dashed to the bed climbing over him

into his bed to take the side by the wall and the window. She tried not to look at his chest as she saw well toned muscles on pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Just

stay on your side of the bed" he replied coldly turning his back toward her, away from the moon, facing the door. _Damn_ he thought as he remembered the brief contact they had as

her leg brushed his and they both blushed. It made him tingle inside and brought out an uninvited not yet controlled guest. _This is going to be a long night_, he thought to himself

annoyed at himself and her as he tried to ignore his uninvited guest until it went down. _To hell with this, I won't allow her to make me sleep uncomfortable in my own room in my own _

_bed. Ridiculous._ He turned back over facing the window watching the moonlight once again as the storm started to disappear before drifting off to sleep his last thought being, _I'm _

_glad I have a king sized bed. _


	5. First Kiss?

**M O R N I N G……………….**

"I'm sorry Yourichi, but it appears that Kiyomi is gone," replied a perplexed Ginrei. "She was not in her bed this morning and I haven't seen Byakuya yet. That is unusual… for Kiyomi

to get up before Byakuya…for Byakuya to not be up already. She usually likes to sleep for as long as we allow and Byakuya is usually up early especially if he knew I had some things

to discuss with him. Let's check Byakuya's room to see if he is still sleep." As they enter his room they both freeze as silence engulfs them. "Should I wake them?" Yourichi asks Ginrei

regarding him curiously unsure of his reaction. "No, let them be." She sees his chest pump out with pride. "Please let him know that I will be back to see him tonight as I have urgent

business I must attend to." "Hai", she replies smiling knowingly. He turns and exits the room quietly.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Byakuya felt like he was in an intoxicated haze as he struggled to wake up. He smelled a sweet fragrance of sakura as he filled his nose with that scent. _Did I fall asleep by our tree_,

he thought his mind still in a haze. He felt a warm wonderful heat all over his body as he scooted closer to it. Then he felt the pull from his uninvited guest that made its appearance

every morning and was rather annoying. _I'll be glad when I grow out of this disgusting uncontrollable stage and gain more control over it. _He slowly opened his eyes in annoyance trying

to take in his surroundings. There was something soft in his hands as he ran his hands through the wavy silky soft material. He could barely make out what it was and only got that

it was raven colored. _WAIT WHAT!_ His mind screamed in alarm as he took in his predicament with horror. He was facing the window and snuggled under his chest was Kiyomi, more

like pressed up against him. She was facing him with her arms and head on his bare chest. Some of her hair was sprawled across the bed while the rest was flopped over his neck

probably trailing to the floor and his arm was wrapped around her landing in her hair that was cultivated across the bed telling the tale of how she scooted all the way over to his

side of the bed. "KIYOMI, NAN DA YO!" He shouted falling on his ass on the floor off the bed. He was shivering slightly from their brief contact as his uninvited guest jerked in protest.

In response to his sudden movement she lifted her head up slowly yawning and peering at him over the edge of the bed. "What's wrong…come back to bed." "I told you to stay on

YOUR side of the bed!" He yelled through gritted teeth putting emphasis on all his words as he lifted his hand up pointing an accusing finger at her. "It was cold in here and your

body was warm so I decided to get warm the only way I knew how at the moment," she replied with slight annoyance still dazed. He then remembered his indecent state as he felt

his member jerk in response to her admittance. A blush tinged his cheeks as he felt his whole face heat up. "Yo, Byakuya boy…I see you're finally awake now." They both looked up

at the newly declared guest as she yawned again saying "Oh, hi Yourichi-chan." She then laid her head back down ignoring both of them in her attempt to go back to sleep. "Oh no

you don't, GET OUT, both of you GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted still sitting on the floor looking flustered. It was then when he looked up at the clock and jumped up immediately

gliding to his closet to get his clothes and then to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed as he heard Yourichi laughing. He felt a headache coming as he quickly took

a shower and dressed only to come back into his bedroom to see Kiyomi still laying where he left her drifting back to sleep and Yourichi perched on his dresser leaning back casually

against the wall with one of her legs scrunched up to her ace and the other dangling over other edge of the dresser in a very unladylike pose. She had a stupid smile on her face

that reminded him of a sneering evil cat as mischief danced in her eyes. "I guess I forgot to mention that he left already and he told me to tell you that he will be back tonight to talk

to you." She replied casually yawning in the process. He felt his face heat up again as his eyes filled with horror at the implication behind her words. Not only did it mean that he had

missed his grandfather which showed irresponsibility, but his grandfather probably walked in to see him and Kiyomi in the same bed. He suddenly felt sick as his faced paled with the

new realization. "I walked in on you two and I asked him should I wake you to which he said to let you be." She replied telling half the truth. Relief flooded his eyes and was then

replaced quickly with anger as he glared at the culprit for his morning madness still in his bed attempting to go to sleep. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds here to get better

acquainted," said Yourichi standing up and flash stepping out of the room closing the door behind her. Before she fully closed the door she smiled saying, "Yo, Byakuya boy, make

sure you make it worthwhile." A blush crept on his cheeks as his whole face heated up. He immediately flash stepped over to the culprit in his bed becoming more annoyed by the

second as she seemed to be ignoring him. "I see…" he replied coldly lifting a finger at her only to see her finger pointed at him as well. "Will you get out of my room…if we were

caught like this…this is wrong." "Fine," she said grumpily sitting up in his bed. Her hair was tousled as it framed her body which was much easier to define in the daylight. Byakuya's

cheeks heated up creating yet another blush on his face as he inwardly scolded himself for paying attention to her that way, yet while she sat there rubbing her eyes he tried not to

eye her breast that were sitting out proudly as her nipples hardened from the coolness of his room and her gown inched up on her thigh revealing endless creamy pale legs, to

which he was surprised since she was short. "Well aren't you gonna help?" she sighed in annoyance then yawned struggling to open her eyes. No response. He was staring at her

now; she looked so adorable and innocent yet sexy even as she clutched her blanket in one hand while the other she was rubbing her eyes with attempting to get some

consciousness. "Let's make a deal, I want sleep and you want me out of your room so just this once can't you carry me to my room to my bed so I can finish sleeping?" She asked

hopefully. "Ridiculous" he replied. She could tell he was sulking because he missed his grandfather. She could not tell that he was immensely affected by her and didn't want any

physical contact with her to make his dire situation that was barely visible, properly wake. "Fine have it your way." She said while yawning and laying back down to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't," he said through gritted teeth as he shunpoed to his bed picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes to his amusement and opening

his door shunpoing to her room tossing her roughly in the bed. She glared at him now fully awake yelling, "What the fuck is your problem." He gave no response as he turned and

shunpoed out of the room on his way to go train until his grandfather returned. He needed to let off some steam and maybe his member would go down if he ignored it since he

didn't feel like taking a cold shower. He was smiling inwardly at her facial expression. _Payback felt great_, he thought to himself as he trained swinging his sword with grace, speed,

and precision. After training for hours he decided to go fetch the lazy woman before his grandfather returned. He knew, although he did not like it, that his grandfather wanted to

see Kiyomi and that he enjoyed her presence. Why he did not know. She was like a hurricane drawing everyone into her chaos on her path of destruction. She seemed hell bent on

making his life a living hell. He finally raised the dead as she sat up in her zombie like daze and glared at him for his intrusion yet again of her sleep. With that he left swiftly almost

running into one of the servants out side of her door. "What is your aim?" he questioned sighing in annoyance. The male servant was supposed to be outside guarding and he had a

sinking feeling that she put him up to something. "Ano…Etto…K-Kiyomi-sama said I w-was needed to guard her door from any intrusion." "Sou Ka…report back to your place

immediately, do not forget that it is I who command you and I gave no such order." "Demo….ano…since Kiyomi-sama is here isn't she in command as well and as a servant don't I

have to obey her as well when given an order?" Byakuya grit his teeth and the servant felt the temperature drop as he heard Byakuya reply coldly "Sou Ka…" the servant took off

replying, "Hai, ryoukai sir!" as he dashed out of the manor. _That damn woman is corrupting everyone…I will take care of this at once. _"Finally awoke Byakuya…having problems with the

servants?" Byakuya turned to se his grandfather looking at him with an amused twinkle in his eye that had been there frequently to be exact ever since Kiyomi came to basically live

with them. He remembered how annoyed he was as gradually all her stuff ended up at their manor. _Surely this was not proper but it couldn't be helped since his grandfather seemed to _

_have grown attached to her. Ridiculous!_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Kiyomi finally exited her room. "Ojii-chan! You have returned." Kiyomi smiled shunpoing up to his

grandfather and bowing before embracing him in a hug. His grandfather responded by patting her on the head then gently ruffling her hair. "Have you been well Kiyomi…has Byakuya

treated you well?" She responded to his grandfather's question by turning to glare at him. "Sou Ka…I'm staying for dinner which will be soon." At that moment Kiyomi's stomach

growled much to his horror at such horrendous conduct, yet he was even more surprised that instead of a scolding all she received was another pat on the head as his grandfather

replied, "Well now I suggest you prepare for dinner then." "Hai!" She replied shunpoing back to her room to take a quick shower. "Byakuya, may I have a word?" his grandfather

asked. "Of course," Byakuya replied as they glided to his grandfather's (soon to be his) office. As soon as the door was secure his grandfather began, "Byakuya, it appears that you

are of age now and therefore shall be receiving more responsibilities I'm sure you are already aware of." He paused to make sure Byakuya was following. "Hai, Ginrei-sama." His

grandfather continued, "and I'm sure you know that you will become the head of household of the Kuchiki clan as well as the 6th taichou when I feel you are ready." He paused

again so Byakuya responded, "Hai." He continued once again, "but ore importantly the secret among us nobleman is…do you want to know Byakuya?" "Un" Byakuya replied

excitedly. "The secret among us nobleman is that it is extremely important to be experienced in the art of pleasing women." "Hai…Nani? Ano…Ginrei-sama…w-women," he stuttered

being completely caught off guard as a tinge of red lit up his cheeks. "Byakuya, your reaction shows me that you have had no such experiences yet despite having seen you and

Kiyomi nestled up in your bed." His grandfather's chest seemed to deflate in disappointment as he shook his head continuing, "loosing your cool. Listen to me and listen to me

carefully…a woman can make you loose yourself and your sanity yet you must always keep your cool and handle each of those experiences with precision, patience, and control."

"Sou Desu," replied Byakuya trying hard to fight the blush creeping up his cheek and the anger at that ware cat woman for lying to him. "Now that you understand I shall be leaving

tomorrow night, Byakuya looks down in disappointment, and you shall be coming with me. We will be gone for a couple of days so I suggest you make the necessary preparations at

once." "Hai," Byakuya replied fighting to keep his cool as the excitement boiled inside him. He immediately went to pack his belongings at once after he was dismissed by his

grandfather. As he was packing he sensed her presence and riaetsu coming from his doorway. He said nothing and chose to ignore her. _Nothing, not even her annoying invasion of my _

_room could destroy my good mood,_ he thought to himself happily. "Whatchu doing?" She asked in her sing song voice. "Packing." Was his simple response. "Whatchu doing that for…

are you going somewhere?" He felt a mischievous smile creep up inside him as he decided to get her back for the incident with the servant. "I'm going on a trip with Ginrei-sama and

we will be gone for a few days," he said finally turning to look at her with a smirk on his face. Instead of the reactions he expected, like happy that he was leaving or angry and

jealous that she couldn't go, she replied with a simple "Oh" looking down as he saw her eyes lighten in an almost hazy far off look as if she was preoccupied with something. In fact

she seemed to be trying to focus on everything but him. _Is she sad?_ He thought asking himself incredulously watching her turn and leave replying, "I'll leave you to it then." Despite

himself he felt concern eating away at him. _Damn woman, she still managed to destroy my good mood. _He finished packing curing himself.

*********************************M E A N W H I L E ************************************************************************************************

As Kiyomi made her way to the table she was mad at herself for her reaction. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? Am I sad…why? _

************************************************************************************************************************************************

As the servants set the table she didn't show her usual destructive behavior. She didn't gobble down all her food like usual nor did she show her usual excitement when Ginrei came

to the table. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the glares she was getting from the young maid who was one among many around the house that adored Byakuya and did

not think too lightly of her intrusion. Byakuya and Ginrei was talking business as usual while Kiyomi dazed off instead of demanding the attention from the boring men. "Byakuya…is

Kiyomi well…she seems a little off today?" "Ginrei-sama, I'm sure she is fine." He glanced at her inquisitively noticing that she did not even order the usual for someone like her which

was some kind of juice but she ordered water like him. As the maid filled up their cups trying her best to ignore Kiyomi as she tried to hover as close to Byakuya as was allowable

just in case he needed anything. He noticed that Kiyomi continually drunk the water having went through four cups already and had picked over her food. His grandfather then

picked his cup up and sipped. "Nani yo…where's my sake?" he demanded from the maid. "Clearly this is water!" Her eyes opened in surprise as she replied stuttering, "A-Ano…E-

Etto….the top maid that usually serves you said that she labeled everything and I brought out what she preset up for me, see." As they looked at her tray there were indeed two

pitchers one labeled water and the other labeled sake. Both the water and sake pitchers showed evidence of being poured. Byakuya sipped his drink. "No, it's not mine…this is

water…then," they all glanced at Kiyomi cautiously. His face took on a horrified look as he saw her with her head in her arms laying flat on the table. "Kiyomi?" Byakuya questioned.

She looked up slowly wearing a big stupid smile on her face as her eyes had turned a light shade of purple. "Yes…By…a…chan," she said slowly in a sing song voice her words slurred

a little. He immediately turned glaring at the maid he caught smiling. "I'm going to assume that was an accident, however unless you want to loose your job and be put out you are

not to make stupid mistakes like this ever again…I don't care to know your bad feelings towards Kiyomi and as long as she is a guest in our house you are to treat her with the same

courtesy…am I understood?" "H-Hai, sir." She said near tears. "I'm o…kay…By…a…chan," Kiyomi said attempting to stand up. "You're…so…cold….By…a…chan." She started to lean

foreword about to fall on her face when Byakuya shunpoed catching her in his arms. "I…just….need…some…fresh….air…that's…all." His grandfather intervened, "It's okay Bykuya; I'll

take care of everything here, you take care of Kiyomi and take her out for some fresh air." Byakuya picked her up bridal style and shunpoed out to their tree by the pond placing her

gently on the bench he had built under the sakura tree near the pond. She, however, rarely used the bench preferring to let her feet hand in the pond while all the koi gather around

her as if she is their mother. She stares up at the sky silently, leaning back against the bench as he sits next to her regarding her curiously yet cautiously. He doesn't know what to

expect from a drunken Kiyomi. In fact he preferred the usual mischievous Kiyomi to this unknown one who seemed so loose and bubbly. "You know Bya-chan…the sky's really

beautiful tonight…the moon seems to be shinning extra bright." He looks up at the moon seeing it indeed glowing bright. When he looked back at her he notices that she is now on

his side of the bench when she lays her head gently on his shoulder. He stiffens at the sudden contact not knowing how to react as he quickly looks away. She then lifts her head

up, "Byakuya?" He looks at her face again curious at her odd behavior when he sees her moving foreword. _She's coming closer…is she going to kiss me_, his mind shouts to him.

"Kiyomi?" She stops midway looking deep into his eyes. He becomes frozen there lost in her eyes when she suddenly closes her eyes and moves foreword slowly. His heart beat

speeds up and his breathing becomes heavier as she moves dangerously closer. He closes his eyes and moves foreword attempting to close the small gap between their kiss when

he feels a thump on his shoulder. His eyes snap open immediately in surprise. What he observes causes his t close his eyes in annoyance at the fact that now he needed to carry

her to her room. She had fell face foreword onto his shoulder and was snoring lightly. He was more annoyed with himself and how he reacted to her. _Why did I try to kiss her back? _

_Do I want to kiss her? Why did I want to kiss her back? _He still felt his heart pounding ferociously as it started to slow down. _Annoying woman._ He adjusted her in his arms lifting her up

bridal style and shunpoed back in the house.

**Nan da yo- What the hell**

**Ano- Umm **

**Etto- Ahh**

**Sou Ka- I see**

**Sou Desu- Yeah, yes, I see**

**Ojii-chan- grandfather**

**Demo- but**

**Ryoukai- roger or roger that**

**Un- sure or right or uh-huh**

**Nani- What **


	6. War

**For those of you that reviewed thanks much. For those who added me as your favorite story and/or author thanks much. I just love to write about what I wish would happen. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. The * by words means the definition of the word is at the bottom of the page at the end of the story. When I use Italic it is Byakuya's or Kiyomi's thoughts. If it is someone else's thoughts I'll name whose it is. **

**Here is a little recap: **Why did I try to kiss her back? Do I want to kiss her? Why did I want to kiss her back? He still felt his heart pounding ferociously as it started to slow down. Annoying woman. He adjusted her in his arms lifting her up bridal style and shunpoed back in the house.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

When Byakuya made it to her room he tried to gently lay her on her bed but she clutched her arms tight around his neck burying her head in his chest mumbling "Kudasai*…don't leave me

alone…I don't feel good." He sighed in frustration closing his eyes to meditate. This again…I hope she doesn't think that sleeping in my bed will become a common accommodation. It's 

bad enough my grandfather saw us. His cheeks went red thinking about what his grandfather said and what that implied about him and Kiyomi. Ridiculous. He shunpoed to his room laying

her gently in his bed. She turned over getting comfortable immediately. He became annoyed instantly. Damn woman, it's like she knows the difference between our beds. I thought her 

queen sized bed is sufficient yet she still wants to come in my bed. He went to go take a quick shower and change into his night clothes. When he was done he made his way to his bed

and he had to fight to keep his control. She was wrapped up tightly in the covers lying on HIS side of the bed. He grits his teeth in irritation. It was always one thing or another with her. He

decided that for her being on his side of the bed he would wake her ass up. He put one knee on the bed close by where she was laying leaning over her until he was close to her ear. "MOVE!"

That woke her up causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. A small blush creeps up her cheeks and she shivers from his nearness and for the fact that he was breathing on her neck. A small

blush creeps up his cheek as he sees her shiver and he immediately leans back away from her ear. "Gomen nasai*" she says as she scoots over to her side of the bed with her back turned

toward him. He moves her hair off his pillow as he fully gets in the bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he becomes all too aware of her as cherry blossom greets his nose. His heart starts

beating fast as he begins to feel apprehensive for some reason. He looks up at the full bright moon to focus on anything else. She turns to face him. "Byakuya?" He looks at her acknowledging

that she had his attention. "I'm cold…can I come over there?" "Absolutely not." "But I'm cold….Kudasai*….I won't bother you I promise." He sighs in frustration closing his eyes. What the 

hell have I gotten myself into? When he opens his eyes he sees her slowly crawling over to him on her hands and knees in a seductive like moves. His heart speeds up as he sits up

immediately scooting closer to the edge of the bed on his side his eyes opening wide in surprise as she continues her suggestive advance now invading his personal space coming closer to him.

"Kiyomi nani*" but before he could finish she wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling her head into his chest. The heat emitted off her body was nice but the fact of the matter was that

she was pressed up against him causing his cheeks to flush red, his heartbeat to accelerate faster, and his breathing to grow shallow. She was fast asleep while he was suffering. He laid back

down readjusting her in his arms so that her head was still on his chest but that she wasn't pressed up against him. He could feel the excitement spread to another sensitive area and he knew it

was going to be a long night. He laid there trying not to stare at her but she had such a peaceful expression and the moonlight as her background seemed to make her glow. Eventually as his

body settled down he felt drowsy and listening to her steady heart beat that seemed to synchronize with his own he fell asleep.

*************************** M O R N I N G **********************************

He woke up to find all that blissful heat gone. That was probably what woke him up. He could faintly hear Kiyomi in the bathroom puking her guts out from her overindulgence in sake last

night. He yawned as he got up to go check on her after he heard the puking cease for a few minutes, he went in the bathroom. He was a little irritated that she was in HIS bathroom but that

irritation went away as soon as he saw her. He had to contain the laugh that was trying to break free from him. Her hair was all over her head, she was pale, then green, then purple, then green,

and she was squatted against the toilet. She had her arms leaned against the toilet and she put her head in her arms in relief of regaining control of her body for a minute. "Daijouka*?" he said

not being able to hide his amusement. "Daijouba…Baka yaro*" she croaked out only to turn pale then green from so much excitement as she clenched her eyes shut wishing away the vomit

trying to creep up. After finally regaining control of her body once again feeling her stomach finally settle for once, she collapses against the wall by the toilet with her eyes closed. Serves her 

right for tormenting me. He leaves his bathroom shunpoing to her room to retrieve a few of her things. He's glad it's extremely early. There are no maids up and about yet and therefore no

one to catch her in his room. He returns to his bathroom dropping her bag the maids are required to make for them at night of their clothes and wash up items. I'm glad I required that the 

maids do that or else I would have to find her undergarments for her… He hurriedly snaps out of his frame of thought before it goes any father. "Be sure to make haste because I'm going

in after you."

************************ F E W M I N U T E S L 8 T E R ********************** 

"Byakuya, I'm shunpoing out so you should shunpo in." "Fine". After finally getting into the bathroom he could smell her all around him. In response his heartbeat accelerated and his breathing

grew shallow as the mist thick with her scent engulfed him making him feel a bit light headed as well. He quickly turned on the shower setting it to the right temperature throwing his dirty night

clothes down the chute to be washed. He was glad that the hot water wasn't gone. He put his head under the water letting cascade over him as his mind started to wander. She was in here…

in my bathroom…taking a shower….what the hell have I gotten myself into now…_ Watashi wa baka da_*…I should have made her go in her own room. Chikushou!*. His mind

betrayed him showing him images of her in her nightgown then trying to picture removing the nightgown. His member jumped up excitedly to those dirty images flashing in his mind and he grit

his teeth in irritation quickly turning the hot water down a couple of notches. After his body calmed down he turned off the cold shower and got out. As he retrieved his bag with all his morning

necessities, he grabbed the towel then froze in horror. Not only was his robe nor his clothes not in the bag but the towel was one of those short towels that only either covered up the top half of

his body or the bottom half. I thought I ordered for all these damn towels to be thrown out and replaced with bigger ones that cover majority of the body. Chikushou*...incompetent 

maids .Nanda*…why am surrounded by so many moronic women. My luck can't get any fucking worse. He sighed in frustration wrapping the towel around his torso. He opened the

door slightly calling out, "Kiyomi, could you bring me a robe out of my closet?" No response. Nan da yo*, I knew it incompetence was probably the trait of women. If there was no 

response, then there was a chance that she was gone to her own room. He eased the door open highly annoyed that that not only did he have to sneak out of his own damn bathroom but

because his hair was wet he would be dripping water all over his room. As soon as he stepped into the room he regretted the flaw in his logic like maybe there was a chance that she was still in

his room and that maybe he should have called out again. That was not the case though and there she stood her hair wet and wavy as it clung to her body. The same body that was barely

covered by the same short towel that he was unfortunate to find in his bag. In fact it was so short that it went to her thigh but it was shorter than her nightgown revealing more of her creamy

white legs and it barely covered her chest which threatened to spill out if she moved the towel down a bit to cover more of her thighs. He couldn't help but look her up and down from her legs

that seemed so long for such a short person to her flat stomach and to her perfectly sized chest as the tiny towel hugged her petit body. Her eyes opened wide in surprise that he was standing

there. She didn't expect him to come out just yet and if he did she didn't expect him to be just as half naked as she was. Her bag was missing her clothes as well and she was looking for a

bigger towel in the closet by his bath room she assumed was where the items that go in the bathroom were kept. In fact she was almost certain she would find a towel in there and she did…

more short towels just like the one she had on. She was just walking out of the closet in frustration when there he was. She could see his wet black hair frame his face and she was shocked to

see it was naturally wavy as it dripped water down his broad shoulders that held nice sized creamy white bulging yet rigid muscles. Everything about his seemed perfect as he was sculpted from

stone as the water from his hair dripped on his perfectly chiseled six pack running down his glorious body down to the towel that was extremely low on his torso as the lines from his abs traced

down to the imagination that was being covered by the towel. Her breath caught in her throat as she got lost in his grayish silver eyes as he regarded her the same way she looked at him as time

seemed to stop on that moment. Different emotions played across their faces as they stood there frozen in each others eyes. One emotion she obviously caught was lust because as soon as her

mind set on that emotion she blushed and so did he which signified to her that he thought the same thing in that moment. It was also evident as one of his hands went to his lower region to cover

up the difference between boys and girls that threatened to break free from the bonds of the towel. It took every ounce of self control he had not to jump her right then and there and feeling his

body's reaction to her he immediately broke their eye contact and glided into the safety of his closet to grab his clothes and on second thought a robe for her. He had to give himself a few

minutes to compose himself as his hear beat had accelerated double time and his breathing was extremely shallow. His member continually jerked excitedly as the vision of her clad in that towel

continually flashed across his mind and seemed to long to stay etched there for all eternity. Chikushou! he grit his teeth in frustration.

*************************** M E A N W H I L E *****************************

She stood there dumb founded heart accelerated double time and breath coming out in small shallow breaths as if she was panting. She was flushed and confused at her body's reaction to him.

Her nipples had grown extremely hard and were extremely tender to the point where the towel was torture and she felt extremely uncomfortable in a certain area. She was trying to regain her

composure feeling half disappointed that he didn't act on his emotion and grateful that he didn't act on his emotion because she didn't think she'd want him to stop if he did. Just then he glided

out of the closet making an apparent beeline for the bathroom clothes in hand as he tossed a robe at her on his way passed not looking at her at all. She caught the robe with one hand but that

didn't stop her towel from dropping lower and she was glad he rushed or else he would have gotten an eye full and who knows how things would have turned out. Once he made it to the

bathroom he let out the breath that he was holding. She made a beeline for her room while he dressed quickly. At breakfast, things were much worse because their early encounter caused a lot

of awkwardness. "Kiyomi…Daijouka*…Byakuya?" asked an amused Ginrei. The whole time at the breakfast table every time their eyes met they blushed furiously so they tried as hard as

they could to avoid looking at each other. "Daijoubu*" they both replied at the same time. Then they locked eyes and blushed a deeper shade of red before quickly looking away. "Sou Ka"

Ginrei said with a twinkle in his amused eyes. "May I be excused?" "Of course if you insist Kiyomi." "Arigatou gozaimasu*." She rushes off towards her room. Byakuya watched her retreating

back until his grandfather's voice finally registered through his head. "I was calling you for some time now but it appears you were a bit dazed eh Byakuya. Aren't you going to ask me about

the finances of the household or the new proposals?" "Hai…how are things going?" Byakuya snaps out of his daze not wanting to be disrespectful to his grandfather. "Well this sure isn't like

you to be dazed off…anything interesting happen…someone on your mind?" "Interesting…someone?" He questions as a blush appears on his face. "Ginrei-sama, may I please be excused…I

have some last minute details to attend to?" "You may." Ginrei watched Byakuya's retreating back with a knowing look on his face.

******************************* M E A N W H I L E *************************

Kiyomi goes in her room throwing herself on her bed lost in her thoughts. What's wrong with us? Watashi wa baka da*. Why do I feel nervous around him? This awkwardness is driving me insane; I can't even look at him without blushing. There has got to be a way to get rid of this awkwardness. Then she smiles mischievously……….

Byakuya makes his way to his room when he sees Kiyomi walking towards him with a bowl in her hand. On closer inspection he sees a blue glop like material in it. He lifts a quizzical eyebrow

at her when he sees the mischievous glint in her eye and he immediately pales instead of blushes this time. He watches in horror as she by some twist of fate trips like that was possible for her

spilling the blue glop on his shoes and socks. How she managed to miss his uniform is beyond him but in way he is thankful for that. She yells out in frustration, "My paint!" His teeth

immediately grits and veins pop out all over his head as he looks at his shoes and socks covered in blue glop she calls paint. "Nan da yo*, your paint…what about my shoes and socks?" He

says through gritted teeth. "Forget your stupid shoes and socks, that paint was exclusive." His fist ball as he yells, "If You Must Know Shoes and Socks are Essential Components to Every

Outfit, and Now Thanks to You I Have to Go Change Them." She smirks in amusement before waving her hand back and forth in that annoying way that irritated the hell out of him, "Maa,

maa*, That's right you can go change them but my paint is ruined….and anyway if your damn shoes and socks are were so essential why didn't you just shunpo out of the way BAKA?" He

glides off to his room trailing blue paint yelling at the maids to clean it up at once and with haste much to the maids and her amusement. The maids had never seen him act like this showing so

much emotion before Kiyomi came to live there. He goes in his room and slams the door. He shunpos to the bathroom throwing the soiled shoes and socks down the chute to be cleaned and

he cleans the blue paint off of his ankles. To his horror the paint doesn't come off that easily and he has to continually scrub his ankles to finally remove the blue paint. He then goes back into

his room to fetch a new pair of shoes and socks. When he gets to his drawer to pull out a new pair of socks he feels her presence behind him indicating that she is in his room. He turns around

glaring at her as she casually leans back on his bed. "Get out", he says in a deadly calm voice but her mood shifted from being mischievious to something else as her eyes lightened up taking on

that dazed off look again. He would not be fooled this time so he kept up his defense. "So you're leaving." She looks down as silence engulfs them. His face scrunches up in confusion at her

odd change in mood yet again and her behavior. Then she stood up quickly which caused him to tense up and she glides over to him while he sat there frozen not knowing what to do or what

she was going to do. She then embraced him burying her head in his chest whispering in a soft voice, "I'm…going to miss you." He stood there arms by his side frozen in shock while she

embraces him. The she quickly lets him go and leaves out of his room. He stood there in shock even after she left. So that's what was wrong with her…she's going….to miss me!? He

could still feel the warmth from her hug as his heart started to slow down back to its normal pace. That damn woman just doesn't know how to feel. I wish she made up her mind because 

she's driving me insane. He reached in the drawer to retrieve his socks and when he went to put them on they wouldn't go on. After a couple of seconds of trying to force the socks on in a

daze, he snapped out of it to further inspect the socks. That was when the veins popped out on his head once again. The socks wouldn't go on because they were too little. He ordered for

these socks to be thrown away as well because he had grown out of them yet like the towel here they were in his drawer. He reached in his drawer for another and another pair yet t his horror

all of his socks were too small. He had emptied the drawer inquiring each pair that turned out to be too small. How the hell did these socks end up in my drawer and where are all my 

socks. One word popped in his mind as he yelled, "KIYOMI!" As soon as he yelled that out she appeared back in his room. "Why the hell are you yelling out my name like a madman?" She

had that mischievous look in her eyes as they twinkled with amusement so he knew it was her doing. "Where the hell are all my damn socks." He said through gritted teeth. "Oh yeah those…"

she yawned, "I threw them down the chute to be washed." "Why the hell did you do that?" he said in a much calmer voice confused because he knew that all his socks were clean and new in

that drawer. "Because I had a little accident that involved red paint so I thought it would be nice to clean up my own mess." He truly wanted to strangle her now, "what the hell am I supposed

to wear on my feet?" "Use a pair from your suitcase, I know you packed many of those", she said ingeniously with pride as if she was the cleverest person. He grit his teeth and began balling

and unballing his fist as veins popped all over his head once again as he retrieved a pair of socks from his suitcase and a pair of shoes from his closet. At least it's not awkward with him 

anymore. She watched him glide back and forth in a huff. When he came from his closet she was still in his room now back on his bed casually leaned back on her arms swinging her legs back

and forth on the edge of his bed. He decided that it was now or never, he had to get her back before he left. He heard his grandfather call him, "Byakuya time to go." "Hai Ginrei-sama." He

set his suitcase outside of his door so that the servants could carry them to the carriage. He turned around smirking sauntering up to her on his bed as her legs stopped swinging immediately

and her eyes widened. What the hell is he up to? Her eyes grew suspicious at his sudden change in mood from pissed to arrogant. He was now standing over her as if he was victorious in

some imaginary game in his head she assumed. She wasn't one to back down so she met his eyes with her won looking just as arrogant up at him. He then leaned down slowly placing each of

his hands on each side of her on the bed as he advanced towards her face. Nan da yo*, her mind yelled in alarm as her eyes widened in surprise and her heartbeat accelerated at his sudden

invasion of her personal space and she became extremely aware of him. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to scoot back on the bed away from him with one hand while the other she

put in front of her to stop his advance. In one fluid movement he grabbed her hand pushing her down on the bed and pinning both her hands over her head so that she couldn't use kido against

him either. He then continued his advance leaning down until their lips were inches apart. He fought to keep himself from laughing at her expression. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her

mouth was set in an o shape. He then stopped feeling the urge to laugh in amusement as his heartbeat started to accelerate and he became aware of her nearness as well as the fact that all he

had to do was close the gap between them and he could taste her. No, he told himself. Concentrate, you can do this. His confidence was diminishing rapidly as what started off as a plot to

get her back was quickly turning into him claiming her lips for his own as he could feel himself slowly lowering dangerously closer. At the last minute he ended up changing course. His power

and masculinity nearly filled and suffocated her as her mind raced. Why are you submitting to him give him hell back? She didn't know what to do she had never been in this situation

before and he never did anything like this before so she sat there frozen still half of her wanting him to claim her lips for his own. He leaned down closer to her lips when he changed course

whispering in her ear, "I'm going to miss you too." Then he shot up immediately gliding out of the room heading towards the carriage leaving her laying there flustered and dumb founded. He

could feel the blush on his face as well as he almost ran to the safety of the carriage fighting off his urge to go back and successfully claim her lips for his own. Why the hell was she so 

submissive to me, so is that the type of lover she will be…Matte*, Nani*. Why am I thinking about that? He couldn't stop his member from waking up almost fully at that thought and he

couldn't say that that thought didn't turn him on seeing her lying underneath him submissively while he…he quickened his pace to the carriage.

************************** M E A N W H I L E *****************************

It finally dawned on her what happened. That asshole! She grit her teeth in frustration yet she couldn't shake the feeling of his breath on her neck nor of him towering over her and her

submitting to him. She finally got up after regaining some of her composure and sauntered out to go bid them farewell. She felt very uncomfortable again in a certain area. When she made it

outside finally Byakuya and Ginrei were waiting for her. "Take care of yourself Kiyomi…be good we will return with haste." Ginrei ruffled her hair as she embraced him as the realization that

they were leaving again washed over her. "Un*." Then she glared at Byakuya as he walked up to her smirking, "Stay out of trouble and my room." Tch, she smiled sweetly at him letting him

know that his room was doomed. He grits his teeth immediately turning to get into the carriage without another word to her waiting for his grandfather. When his grandfather finally joins him

they leave silence engulfing them. Byakuya was lost in his thoughts as he watched her retreating back as she went back into the house without looking back. I guess she won in the end but I'll 

get her back. I won't try that again. Watashi wa baka da*. It took everything I had not to kiss her. I wanted to so bad…maybe I should have…what would she have done. No I did 

the right thing…I didn't expect her to be so submissive, lying in my bed looking so innocent. He felt himself blushing as his mind brought forth the image of her lying in his bed under him

that he tried so hard to forget. He was just trying to get her back by catching her off guard; he didn't think he would become so affected by her even when he told himself that was t get her

back. "So Byakuya, I wanted to ask you about an unusual circumstance." "Circumstance?" He was snapped out of his thoughts at once. "The maid who does the laundry said that she came

across all your socks painted red." He grit his teeth in response replying coldly, "Kiyomi had an accident." "Sou Ka*, she also said she came across Kiyomi's clothes in your basket along with

your clothes as well as your robe in her basket. Truly curious that her things were in your basket and your things in her basket neh Byakuya?" Byakuya blushes in response to that inquisition

knowing exactly why her things ended up in his basket and feeling foolish for not thinking of that. Also the events that played out concerning that made all kinds of images flash through his mind.

"You don't want to get her pregnant before you make an honest woman out of her though." The blush deepened and he quickly replied unemotionally, "Ridiculous." He quickly looked out of

the window to conceal his blush from his grandfather. "Sou Ka*." His grandfather chuckles softly to himself as Byakuya's thoughts took over once again. I wonder what she's doing…I hope 

she's not destroying my room. That worked to get rid of the blush. 

**Kudasai- please**

**Gomen nasai- I'm sorry**

**Nani- what**

**Daijouka- are you okay**

**Daijouba- I'm okay**

**Baka yaro- stupid idiot**

**Watashi wa baka da- I'm such an idiot/fool**

**Chikushou- shit/damn/fuck (what ever you want to put in out of those words)**

**Nanda- Why**

**Nan da yo- What the hell**

**Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you (very polite)**

**Maa, maa- now, now (a phrase to placate someone)**

**Matte- wait**

**Un- right/sure/uh-huh **

**Sou Ka- I see**


	7. Home Comming

Each day drags by as Kiyomi lazes around the house trying not to sulk and to find her inner peace that she had when she was alone, but that was the problem she wasn't used to being alone anymore.

_He's always there…I'd never thought I'd become so accustomed to him being here…to not being alone. _

The first day she found herself in his room a lot and the second day she all but officially moved in his room. She took over his bed and the maids feeling sorry for her put her bag for her morning items in his room. His room was cold and she missed the feel of the incredible warmth he radiated not to mention his solid body and how it felt to be in his arms.

_I can still sense his presence here; there are remnants of his powerful riaetsu here. _

She didn't want to admit it, but it made her feel complete and relaxed as he filled up everything with his power and authority. She had become fully accustomed to him.

*************************** M E A N W H I L E ************************

His mind wouldn't let him forget her. He found himself wondering often what she was doing or would be doing were she with them. He hadn't been himself the whole trip, it was evident in his frequent dazing off and distracted state. After being surrounded by chaos for such a long period of time when he was finally free, it seemed like all the world had lost its brightness and became dull and bland.

_This is my old life dammit, I should be happy that she isn't here or else things would be chaotic again. _

No matter how many times he told himself that, he felt empty and unsatisfied; longing. The things that were one most important did not seem as such. He was a little off during the meeting with his family's elders, when he usually was very attentive as this would be his duty one day. The days were long, laborious, and extremely quiet. Very bring he hated to admit. His grandfather seemed to share his state of mind as the amused twinkle in his eye diminished leaving somewhat of the same stoic expression he himself held. He knew he was insane for wishing she would pop up. He long to sense her, yet she was so far away and he couldn't sense her presence nor feel her familiar riaetsu that signified to him that she was by his side. The nights were horrible for him as it appeared he also missed the heat radiating off of her soft delicate body as he held her in his arms and gazing at her peaceful face as she slept. During those times she was an angel as innocent and pure as anything he had ever known. She had come into their lives like a tornado and disrupted everything…yet she made the world brighter giving him something to look foreword to everyday. Finally after three horrid days he was coming home and he was looking foreword to it.

As the carriage came into view they both felt apprehensive. She had took an extra long shower using the shampoo he seemed to love so much yet not admit it to her; cherry blossom. She even pinned her hair up instead of the horrendous ponytail she seemed to like so much or leaving it down. She still had two parts on each side of her head that covered her face but that didn't keep her from seeing (like Rukia's piece down the middle of her head, well Kiyomi has two pieces on each side of her head that she always leaves down and she usually wears her hair in a ponytail during the day and down at night). She heard the carriage approaching and she started to be able to feel their riaetsu as they drew near.

* * *

He felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt foolish for it. _Why the hell am I so damn nervous to be coming home…maybe because you haven't seen her in three days and you actually miss her… but still there is no excuse to be this nervous. _

They had bought her a gift together but he had also bought her a personal gift, a gift from him that he got without Ginrei's knowledgeor so he thought. When the carriage finally stopped in front of the manor he sighed in disappointment that she wasn't outside waiting for them_. _The servants retrieved their bags along with his personal gift to her and took them to his room while he held onto the gift from his grandfather and himself. He went inside the manor, "Kiyomi, Tadaima*." Still no word from her. _Where is she?_

He went to his room and as soon as he opened the door to his room he froze. "Tada," her arms were folded and her chest was poking out proudly a smile lit her face at her masterpiece. The ceiling was blue violet and the father down the walls you went the violet grew lighter. The ceiling also had white clouds and a bright white full moon and at the bottom of the wall you could see land and water. It truly was beautiful and she seemed to fit right into the scene as if she were a glowing angel floating in the sky. His breath caught as he noticed the difference in her hairstyle right away. Her hair was pinned up and the excess hair cascaded down her back revealing her slender neck with her two signature pieves on both sides of her head (like Rukia's piece down the center of her head except Kiyomi has two not one and they are on either side not in the middle.) She had on an ocean blue kimono with sakura petal decorations that hung slightly off of her shoulders but that did not show any cleavage and that had ."You like" she says trying to erase the awkward silence that engulfed them. Her heart had accelerated ever since he first entered the room filling the room once again with his powerful, suffocating yet comforting riaetsu.

_You look beautiful._ He didn't dare say that though.

"Nani yo, my walls are purple." He yelled glaring at her trying to cover the fact that he was checking her out more than the new mural.

"Fine then I'll make your closet blue." She turns in a huff marching towards his closet where he told the servant to put the gift.

"No!" He says quickly almost shouting at her.

She pauses looking at him in surprise. _What the hell is his problem._

"Get the hell out of my room!" He gestures to the door successfully distracting her from going to his closet. _Yokatta*. _

She grounds her teeth together now. _Why that ungrateful asshole. _"I like your room I think I want your room and you can have mine then since you don't like it."

"Absolutely not," he says gliding over to stand in front of her face glaring. He doesn't mean to be so callous but he just wanted to properly hide the gift. "Here." He pushes the gift from him and his grandfather in her hands and he quickly glides to the closet to properly hide his personal gift to her blushing slightly. She opens the box and pulls out the most beautiful dress she's ever seen. It is a dark purple like her hair in the sunlight and it has a corset that has diamonds outlining the breast area of the corset. It was tight at the top yet the bottom flaired out in a wavy motion and dragged to the floor.

"It's for the ball." She looks up and sees Ginrei standing in the doorway. "I was wondering where you had gotten to but I should have guessed."

"Ojii-chan!" She shrieks happily rushing over and embracing him. "I guess I can't ruffle your hair ne." He pets her head instead careful not to mess up her hair. Byakuya after successfully hiding "the gift", comes out of the closet into his room. "Arigatou gozaimasu." She smiles brightly and her eyes light up to a brighter shade of purple with a flash of silver through them. "No need to thank me, Byakuya picked it out." Byakuya's cheeks turned red at this admission from his grandfather. She turns to look at him inquisitively.

"We also came back early since it appears you two can't stand to be away from each other." They both blush looking away from each other as Ginrei looks on with amusement. "Absurd," is Byakuya's simple response while Kiyomi ignores him and turns to look at Ginrei. "Ball?" "Oh yes, I forgot to mention it. Every summer we hold a ball for the family and close friends and then the next year we hold a ball for all of the noble society. The one for close friends and family is mostly to catch up on everyone's progress. Everyone's dying to see how Byakuya has grown and if he is ready to take on the role as head of household yet. Next year he is to be introduced into society as the head of household. That is the main purpose of the second ball. Oh and to see if there is a suitable noble woman for him." Kiyomi's teeth grit at the last bit of information as a slight frown etches on her face.

_A woman for him...over my dead fucking body some slut...._

Ginrei continues, "we shall be leaving tonight to go visit our family for a week so Byakuya please make the necessary preparations."

Byakuya and Kiyomi both look shock and he saw disappointment pass in both their eyes as he walks toward the door only to pause. "Byakuya will you see to it that the proper preparations are made for Kiyomi as well?"

"Hai Gin…wait Nanda to*…she's coming with us?"

"Of course, I couldn't bear to leave to leave our Kiyomi again I'm sure you can't." Byakuya grit his teeth turning to repack while she smiled excitedely again. Then he heard his grandfather leave and it became quiet finally.

"Yoshi*!" Kiyomi yells out determination set in her eyes and projected through her voice.

_So much for quite, damn she's still here._ Byakuya felt himself growing irritated.

"Byakuya…will you help me kudasai*?" He hears her ask hopefully. He sighs in an attempt to relase his frustrations, "sho ga nai*, it was an order. Give me a few minutes."

While he was packing his mind raged as he looked at his hiding spot for "the gift" warily.

_Why did I buy it in the first place? She's not mine…I shouldn't have. Do I want her to be mine? ABSURD! _He slammed his suitcase at the conclusion of his thoughts deciding not to give her the gift. _Of course I'm not going to give her the gift._

When he went into his room from the closet he found her casually leaned back on his bed again. "I'll meet you in your room." _Damn, she's such a Baka she didn't even try to start packing. What a lethargic woman, her determination was so dan short lived and here she is lazing on my damn bed. _

She jumps up excitedly, "Okay," then she shunpos to her room.

He puts his suitcase on the outside of his door quickly closing his door to prevent any further intrusion from her. He looks at his glorious bed and makes up his mind. _I'll just lay down and rest a bit._ He lays in the bed only to be engulfed by the scent of Kiyomi and sakura.

_Why the hell do my bed smell like her? Was she sleeping in my bed? _The thought of her sleeping in his bed sent a small shiver through him and he decided to go take a quick shower, make that a cold shower. After his shower he decided that maybe a few more mintues in the bed won't hurt.

*********************************M E A N W H I L E *********************

Kiyomi arrived in her room with her new dress. As she rushes to pack she decides after grabbing the suitcase she would need to just get a maid to do it and she puts her empty suitcase down on her bed.

_Besides packing is too damn worrisome…Byakuya's such a damn perfectionist he could have had a maid pack his belongings as well. Where the hell is he anyway he was the one who was supposed to be doing this. _

The maid comes in to pack Kiyomi's belongings while she sits on the bed directing what things to pack and what not to. As soon as the maid is finished, Kiyomi senses Ginrei in the doorway. She looks up happily.

"Packing going effectively smooth I see."

"Hai." She says enthusiasticaly although she didn't do anything but order the maid around and retrieve the suitcase.

"I was wondering Kiyomi if you wouldn't mind trying that dress on so I can see how it looks on you?" Ginrei asks.

She jumps up excitedly of her bed, "Hai, ojii-chan" motioning for the maid to accompany her to the bathroom to help her put the dress on.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Very beautiful indeed, Byakuya was very efficient in picking out the right dress as well as the size."

She blushed. _He knows my size. It fits perfectly everywhere...How could he..._

Ginrei breaks her train of thought. "Why don't you go show him?"

"Ok." She smiles coyly before rushing to his room. As she opened the door she sees him sleep on the covers so she turns and leaves the room closing the door.

**L8TER…NIGHT**

"Byakuya, Kiyomi you two ready to go." Ginrei calls out approaching their rooms. He sees their suitcases outside their rooms so her orders the servants to take them to the carriage. He opens Byakuya's room first and smiles at what he finds.

**Sho ga nai- It can't be helped**

**Tadaima- I'm home**

**Kudasai- please**

**Yoshi- all right or let's do it **

**Nanda to- WHAT an extreme version **


	8. Voyage to the Main Kuchiki House

**Here's a little recap : **

**L8TER…NIGHT**

"_Byakuya, Kiyomi you two ready to go." Ginrei calls out approaching their rooms. He sees their suitcases outside their rooms so her orders the servants to take them to the carriage. He opens Byakuya's room first and smiles at what he finds. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He opens Byakuya's room first to reveal both of them sleep cuddled together under Kiyomi's blanket. He feels bad for having to wake them but they had to go. He goes to the bed and taps Byakuya lightly to which Byakuya wakes up immediately. Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise at seeing his grandfather and he quickly recovers.

"Sorry Ginrei-sama…I feel asleep." He turns his head to see Kiyomi snuggled under him her head moving back on his chest and her blanket covering both of them.

"It appears she thought you would get cold so she came in here to cover you up with her blanket and I guess she got tired and decided to lay down for a nap as well." Ginrei said as he analyzed the situation quickly taking in the change of emotions flashing through his grandson's eyes.

Byakuya looked at her as a new emotion flashed through his eyes before quickly vanishing. _She wanted to make sure I wasn't cold…nanda*. This warm feeling in my chest. Is it her body heat or is it something else? _He got up cautiously as to not wake her.

"Do you want me to wake her?" Ginrei asked inquisitively.

"No!" Byakuya replied almost too quickly. "I mean that is not necessary Ginrei-sama I'll see to it that she gets to the carriage."

Ginrei's chest pumps out proudly unbeknownst to Byakuya who was busy staring at Kiyomi. "Okay, well then I'll meet you two there." Ginrei leaves going to the carriage.

Byakuya puts one arm under her legs and the other under her neck lifting her up bridal style along with her blanket that she wrapped up in when he got out the bed. He adjusts her in his arms so that her head is against his chest and his hand is resting securely on her back to hold her in place. He holds her gently yet tightly to his chest. His heart beats as he feels her relax against him in his arms. He orders a servant to take a pillow to the carriage as he makes his way to the carriage.

_She's so small yet light; so fragile as if one could easily break her. She's short too. _He smiles inwardly as he gazes at her sleeping form in his arms. When he gazes at her face he watches as she snuggles her head into his chest snoring very lightly like a baby. When he steps outside the moonlight illuminates her face. He catches himself staring and he quickly decides that shunpo will be more effective at this moment.

When he arrives at the carriage he lays her gently on the seat of the carriage on the pillow and sits on the opposite side with his grandfather. They both watch her sleep as the air around them seems more meaningful once again, the world more colorful, and the mood more cheerful.

**Then chaos.**

He had finally just gotten to sleep after staring at her for most of the night trying to make sure she didn't roll on the floor. When he finally was satisfied that she was fine he allowed himself to drift to sleep seeing the sun beginning to peek over the horizon when…

"**AHHH…I'm being kidnapped**." Kiyomi jumped up trying to draw her sword. His eyes snapped open immediately just in time to duck after almost being beheaded by her sword. He shunpoed to her side of the seat to avoid being almost hit again.

"Kiyomi, Nani yo*?" He grabs her wrist before she swings her sword again. She stilled in his arms struggling to wake up blinking her eyes furiously to gain focus while relaxing against him sensing his rietsu.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Try waking up before you swing that damn thing around, you nearly beheaded me!"

Her eyes snapped open when she hears him speaking in her ear and a blush covers her face as she takes in their situation.

She tenses up again and he notices asking her, "What's wrong now?" He then notices that he was behind her holding her wrists while she was nestled in his lap!

He hurriedly releases her wrists as she jumps off of him and he goes back to his side of the carriage a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"I thought someone was trying to kidnap me." she says.

He inspects the gash in the part of the seat where his head was and he grits his teeth in annoyance veins popping out all over his head. "As if someone would do something as absurd as that!" He glares at her for ruining his sleep.

"Woah, kimudukashii*, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed neh tskunskun-chan."

He ground his teeth together narrowing his eyes into slits. "I told you not to call me that."

"Watever." She says yawning and waving her hand side to side in that annoying way.

He decided to ignore her and he closed his eyes again taking a deep breath and releasing it then attempting to go back to sleep or gain some form of sleep. Just when he felt himself drifting to sleep she yelled "**SUGOI***!"

He snaps his eyes open in irritation again. "Look Bya-chan…**KOWAII***." She yells out again pasted to the window.

He looks out the window and opens his eyes in fascination. The last time he had been there was a year ago, yet it seemed even more beautiful than when he last saw it. The Sakura trees has blossomed beautifully and the petals were blowing around the carriage. Kiyomi stuck her hand out the window as the petals blew around her hand. They could vaguely make out a house in the distance.

"Look Bya-chan it's like Senbonzakura." He rolled his eyes at her and leaned back in his seat now resigned with the fact that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. Her recent antics left him wide awake and he knew that getting back to sleep would be incredibly hard. He cursed her under his breath. That's when he finally noticed that his grandfather was missing.

"Ginrei-sama," he called out. "Oh you two are awake." His grandfather shunpos in the carriage.

"I didn't want to disturb you two…Byakuya I see you didn't get any sleep last night. I thought you were trying to stay up to keep me company last night before you fell asleep but I realized that you were merely starring at Kiyomi all night so I decided to you two your quality time."

Byakuya's eyes widened in horror as a small blush crept on his cheeks.

Kiyomi looked at him blushing as well, _he was watching over me?_

"Well if someone didn't roll around like a moron nearly crashing to the floor I wouldn't have to watch over them." Byakuya said smugly while Kiyomi glared at him as the blush disappeared from both of their faces. _That's for my lack of sleep._

She then turned her head back to the window only to scoot back over to it excitedly as she could see the house more clearly. "That is our main house, usually the head of household stays here; however since we have affiliation with Seireitei, namely the Gotei 13 squad, we down sized and decided to stay in Seireitei. All the land we passed from our manor to here is our land and it extends pretty farther than that." Byakuya said with pride in his voice.

"**Sugoi**!" Kiyomi says her mouth gaping open. _The main house is a monstrosity! It is huge! It's like those castles I read about in fairy tales and saw in my dreams._

When the carriage stopped in front of the house she shot out of the carriage like a kid after candy.

"Kiyomi is really cheerful don't you think Byakuya."

"Un." The servants rushed to get their belongings while Byakuya and his grandfather headed to the front door, while Kiyomi was shunpoing around the yard trying to take in all the flowers and scenery.

Byakuya grew irritated by her calling out, "Kiyomi," with a silent warning in his voice. _Seriously, can't she show some self control once in her life? _

She appeared by his side glaring at him, "Nani," she said in an annoyed voice.

He almost laughed at the sight of her. Her hair was already a bit messed up from her sleeping arrangement but now she had various flower petals and leaves in her head. His grandfather chuckledat her while Byakuya rolled his eyes. He turned toward her and one fluid movement he flicked her clip out of her hair causing her wavy hair to cascade down her back releasing most of the petals and leaves out of her hair.

"What the hell was that for?" She said trough gritted teeth while he picked the rest of the leaves and petals out of her hair.

"That will do just fine…wear your hair down Kiyomi while you are here. Your very pretty that way you know…with your hair naturally down ne Byakuya?" Byakuya snapped out of his daze to realize that he had been starring at her after removing all the debris from her head.

The sun illuminated her while her hair caught the sun just right as it cascaded down revealing her natural hair color; blue violet, unlike her eyes that were now glowing a bright violet purple with excitement.

Just then the door opened saving him as he turned immediately his normal stoic expression returning to his face. "Welcome back Ginrei-sama," said his cousin Fumio bowing respectfully.

"Ah I see you brought Byakuya-san and I see he's gotten taller from the last time I saw him…my word," he paused starring rudely at Kiyomi, "who is this beautiful angelic looking young woman?"

All attention was now on Kiyomi while Byakuya had a sarcastic look on his face. _Angelic my ass_, he thought at his cousin's funny choice of words.

"She's Byakuya's fiancé," Ginrei said puffing his chest out with pride causing both of their mouths gapped open at his grandfather's revelation.

_That is an outright lie might I add._ Byakuya grit his teeth in annoyance trying hard to regain his composure. _What is the old man up to?_ He wonders and as he sneaks a peek over at Kiyomi he is glad she has quickly composed herself as well.

"Ohayou gozaimasu*, Kiyomi Kizoku desu*."

Fumio pauses, "of the Kizoku clan?"

Kiyomi's face scrunches up, "huh?"

Byakuya sighed at his cousin's ignorance when first meeting people. It was obvious that if she was associated with them then she would have said so. _Besides Kiyomi a noble…bakaga*! _His mind played a scene of her learning etiquette…_Bakaga…_he concludes before walking in the house. "Kiyomi, ikou."

"Hai," she says following behind him with a bewildered look on her face.

He made his way up the stairs to his usual room. "That's my cousin Fumio."

He didn't know if she heard him or not because shortly after she was back to her kid phase.

"**Sugoi**!" Kiyomi said as she took in her surroundings. The place was huge and very elegant. She had never seen something so elegant before _Except for_…her mind immediately blocked her memories as she refocused on the grandeur of the place. There were huge pictures on the wall of different artifacts of history it appeared. There were also chandeliers in almost every room and the furniture was made of satin and gold mostly. The floors were marble. She was so enamored by the house that she didn't notice that Byakuya had stopped.

_Where the hell are my bags?_ He thought to himself at the same moment Kiyomi walked right into him. He turned around glaring at her, "Watch where you're going!"

She glared back, "well if someone hadn't stopped suddenly then I wouldn't have ran into them ne Byakuya?"

Veins popped out on his head, "Iie*, if someone wasn't such a noroma*…"

Just then his grandfather and cousin shunpoed in the doorway cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Since you two are engaged I figured you would require a much larger room."

Kiyomi's mouth gaped open. _This room is huge; they have rooms bigger than this…bakaga. _Just then she noticed two pictures on the wall. In one picture was a beautiful fair skinned woman with wavy hair that stopped at her breast. She had rose pink lips and warm black eyes that drew you in. She seemed to have a warm, calm, and very pleasant disposition. In the picture next to it there was a man who had long straight black hair that was tucked in a low ponytail behind his back, yet if you looked at the right side of his waist you could make out that his hair ended there. What was so striking about the man was he looked so reserved and had a stoic disposition about him. He had a broad chest that you could tell he was a warrior of some sort and he had piercing grayish blue eyes. He was handsome to say the least even with his stoic disposition.

_He looks just like... _"Byakuya…that's who you were thinking he resembled ne?" Kiyomi turned around guiltily her eyes widening at Fumio who was right beside her now.

"Ano…Etto…" She stuttered.

"Daijouba*, those are his parents."

"Uso*…Eee*!" Kiyomi didn't know what to say she knew that his parents had to have been gone but she didn't know what happened to them or how to ask about them. Fumio was starring at the pictures trapped in deep thought. She took that time to study him. He wore his hair short and slicked back. He had black hair and striking gray eyes as well. He had stubble on his chin that indicated that he had not shaved in a while. He was broad shouldered yet he seemed more relaxed than all the Kuchiki men she met thus far. He seemed kinder and probably more open minded.

_Boy do they have some strong genes, they all resemble each other in some way…there is no mistaking a Kuchiki. _"Ano…Sumimasen*…" He looked at her "demo…doushitano*?"

He starred at her for a long time making her uncomfortable. She heard Byakuya in the background. "Where is the room then?"

Right when Fumio was about to speak Byakuya called her, "Kiyomi ikou*."

"Un," She replied quickly before turning her attention back to Fumio.

"Sumimasen, demo…itte kimasu*." She hurried to catch up to Byakuya feeling relieved that Fumio didn't tell her. It didn't feel right for someone else to disclose Bakuya's family history to her other than himself.

Byakuya was fuming at the moment as well. _What are all the odds that I'd have to share a room with her? This is definitely not proper, what the hell is Ginrei-sama up to? _

They finally arrived at their room where they found their luggage's contents unpacked and neatly placed in their respective places.

_The rooms could indeed get bigger; the last one was medium sized compared to this room. _Kiyomi thought as she surveyed the room. There was a living room when you first walked in that seemed expansive with chandeliers on the ceiling and the first door to your right was their bedroom in which the door was already open. _At least I don't have to go voyaging for it in this castle._ There was a couch and two loveseats made of satin around a small coffee table. All the furniture sat on thick carpet that seemed heavenly once you sank your feet in it. _It was probably made of the finest plush Byakuya would probably say_. She watched as Byakuya went around the living room fixing things up to his standards while mumbling some nonsense about incompetence, so she decided to check out the bedroom. She walks in and sucks in a breath as she saw their bedroom. The room was dark since the lights were off but she could make out the theme. The room had sensuality written all over it. The walls were grey, black, and a forest green. The comforter set on the bed was grey and black but they had about a dozen satin forest green pillows in different shapes and sizes on the bed. There was black lace drapes on their canopy huge double king sized canopy bed. She had the urge to run and jump into the comfort she knew the bed possessed. She decided against it since it would ruin the theme of the room and decided to saunter to the bed walking like she "normally" (hint, hint meaning she already walks sensually) walks. She massages the lace through her fingers when suddenly everything started to go wrong.

All her rubbing caused some sort of friction and suddenly the lace was embracing her. It started in her hair and she enjoyed the felling of the lace in her hair. Then it started to twirl around her body going farther and farther down giving her small torrents of sensual pleasure when she couldn't move anymore.

That's when she realized that her massaging led to her twirling around causing the lace to wrap around her. Now she was stuck.

_ Please don't let Byakuya come in here and find me before I get out of this mess. _

That was her last thought before the light clicked on.

There was silence for a moment as Byakuya adjusted to the light blinking furiously not believing what he was seeing.

There was Kiyomi mummified by the lace, literally. It was wrapped all around her straining against the canopy poles.

Kiyomi watched in horror as Bakuya focused on her situation. She expected him to be annoyed or angry yet "**HAHAHAHA**" he was laughing like a damn madman clutching his side like he was in pain while she could barely breathe. She could just barely see him through the cursed lace. She was glaring at him now her fury raising a notch every 5 seconds he was laughing at her.

When she finally reached her boiling point she yelled, "**Thaitswhadahellsurprowblamgehmedahellsouttahhair!**" (That's it get me the hell out of here, she's saying it through a muffled voice but it sounds jumbled together and shortened.)

"Nani, I didn't quite catch that." He was smirking at her now.

_Kisama, you just wait when I get out of here Koro shite yaru*. _

He finally walked over to her and in one fluid movement he grabbed the ending piece of the lace that kept evading her and quickly frees her from the lace.

She balls and unballs her fist before turning around to glare at him but what she sees nearly stops her heart.

He was smiling at her genuinely and it was the sexiest thing in the world to her. She could feel her resolve to kill him melt away as well as her frown. When her heart started to beat fast that was it and she hurried towards the closest door to the left of the room that she could find feeling a small blush creep on her face.

It turns out that door lead to a colossal bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. The floors were tan and marble. The whole bathroom was tan and gold. There was a big Jacuzzi encased in see through sliding doors. There was also a his and her side of the bathroom that was complete with her toiletries on her side she assumed and his on the opposite side. There was a huge mirror on both sides of the bathroom.

_Nani yo, they want us to..see each other..barely..clothed! _

As soon as that thought ran through her mind an image of Byakuya wearing just a towel, in fact that same towel he hand scandalously wrapped low around his torso while his body dripped wet with water that day he left popped in her mind. She felt her heart rate speed up and her breathing became shorter turning into pants. She also felt moisture building up in a certain area making her uncomfortable.

_Damn not now, we're going to be sharing a room, the bathroom, and the bed. _

That last part made her grit her teeth in frustration before slightly biting on her bottom lip.

_Focus Kiyomi. _

Just then Byakuya appeared in the bathroom wearing his usual stoic expression once again after probably raiding the bedroom and fixing things to his liking when an image of him in that towel wearing a genuine smile flashed through her mind.

_Chikushou*! I need to get the hell away from him. _

She spotted a door in the corner of the bathroom and quickly made a beeline for it. After safely arriving in the new room she discovered that it was a sauna. The sauna room was huge and it had two doors connected to it as well indicating that it connected to more rooms Kiyomi assumed. When she tried to open the doors neither of them budged.

"It can only be opened from the outside." Byakuya replied in a nonchalant voice.

"Then how the hell do you get out?" Kiyomi asked mortified by the thought of enjoying a nice steam only to find out that you were trapped in there until someone decided to let you out.

Seeing the mortified look on her face he could only guess what she was thinking _Baka!_

He rolled his eyes looking at her using his "it's obvious" expression and voice. "With a key of course, this is merely a precaution to prevent unwanted guests."

Kiyomi frowned, _that makes no damn sense if someone could simply walk through the door from the outside._

"Omae aho ya de*! You can lock your side from the inside with your key of course."

She grits her teeth as she remembered she owed him an ass kicking session when something crossed her mind causing her to once again forget her anger. "Byakuya, who are the Kizoku clan?" That had been eating at her since his cousin brought it up.

"They are one of the great noble clans, they are very skilled and efficient at Kido, however their skillful use of Kido is kept in their family. It has been said that their skillful knowledge and use of Kido even exceeds the current taichou of the Kido Corps Tessai Tsukabishi."

"Oh…Byakuya….Doko*…is the key?"

His face frowned up in confusion, "HuH!"

She repeated, "The key…the door is closed." She replied using his same "it's obvious" voice and expression.

"NANI YO!" He yelled spinning around to find the door closed. He goes and tries to open anyway.

"It can only be opened from the outside," Kiyomi adds watching his fruitless efforts at opening the door.

"WAKARIMASU*!" He yelled at her.

"Then why are you tugging on the door BAKA! Where the hell is your key?" She asks glaring at his back.

He spins around glaring at her before sighing exasperatedly closing his eyes in annoyance at his own stupidity. "I left on the table in the living room."

He waited until it came, "NAN DA YO*…Omee tada no baka-mono da*! Way to go Byakuya now what?" She said in a sarcastic voice after yelling at him and calling him a moron.

His eyes narrowed into slits, "If you weren't such a BAKA I wouldn't have come in here to see what else you had gotten into without the key!"

Kiyomi balled and unballed her fist before taking on a calm expression saying with an icy voice, "Honto desu ka*? Demo…you ARE in here dakara*, what does that say about YOU?" She turns and walks away from him dismissing him with that annoying wave of her hand.

He was beyond pissed and he wanted to strangle her. "It SAYS that I'm stuck with the biggest BAKA of all time!"

She smiles sarcastically, "This coming from the one who got us in this situation in the first place but you know what of course you would recognize the BIGGEST BAKA of all time cause it takes one to know one ne Byakuya!"

He shunpoes in her face glaring down at her now, however she was not one to back down so she was glaring back up at him her head held high and a smirk on her face indicating that she knew she had won this battle.

Suddenly, Byakuya is nudged foreword bumping into Kiyomi causing her to softly hit the wall (not enough to hurt but enough to be surprised of course) while he continually fell foreword as their lips meet. His arms had shot out to prevent him from falling but to avoid hitting Kiyomi his hands were against the wall one hand on both sides of her head as if he backed her into the wall and initiated the kiss. Their eyes widen in surprise as they both tense up starring into each others eyes. Their hearts start racing at the same time as a blush creeps up on their faces.

_Matte, why am I still kissing her and why do I feel like I don't want to stop._ Byakuya thought.

Time seemed to stop as he felt his reasoning start to fade and another part of himself slowly start to take over. It was becoming increasingly hard to just simply pull away. Her lips were so soft and addictive; she tasted like his own specially made remedy that made him want to stay there forever.

His changing intentions are interrupted when he hears, "Maa maa and I thought "BAKAGA" demo…here we are and there she is no da."

Byakuya forces himself to pull away after recognizing the owner of the voice. He didn't know who to be more pissed off at, the annoying owner of that voice or the annoyed side of himself that was mad at that owner of that voice for interrupting them and who by their very presence was interrupting them now.

Kiyomi looked around Byakuya to get a better look at the owner of that cursed voice that interrupted them. She was kind of thankful at the same time for whoever was interrupting them. She felt herself wanting to get lost in him and consumed by him. The thought of fully giving herself to him made her shiver slightly.

She sees two twin boys and right off bat she can tell that their personalities were different like night and day. They were both fair skinned and had black hair like Byakuya, yet one wore his hair down and naturally wavy (like Byakuya's hair when it was wet you could tell it was naturally wavy) and the other wore his hair short in a mushroom style except his hair was long on the left side of his face stopping a little below his chin almost concealing his left eye yet as his hair went to the right side of his face it got shorter stopping just above his right eye. If that was any indication of their different personalities maybe it was the fact that the one with the short hair seemed very quiet and mysterious wearing a stoic expression the rivaled Byakuya's the only difference was as she gazed into his eyes they were as expressionless as him and his cobalt blue eyes.

They were both incredibly handsome. _Geesh are all the Kuchiki men so damn calm and emotionless_?

Before she could finish her thought she was shocked what she found in the other twin. His eyes were an azure blue probably because they seemed to sparkle. He was almost bubbly and you could see the mischief and fun dancing in his eyes.

_Maybe me and him will get along just fine._ After concluding that thought their positions in the sauna let her know that the twin with the long hair and sparkling eyes was the culprit that pushed Byakuya into her. If his eyes were any indication maybe it was the smug look on his face.

She could feel the normal spike in Byakuya's riaetsu that indicated that he was pissed.

_So much for that friends theory_. She could feel herself getting pissed as well.

Instead of being crushed by Byakuya's enormous spiritual pressure they seemed used to him as she was.

Byakuya grasp his sword slowly pulling it out, "Chire" at that moment before he could finish she raised her finger at the rude boy saying in an emotionless voice, "Bakudo Rikujōkōrō #61" as the kido sprang from her hitting the unsuspecting target locking him in six rods of light.

"Serves you right ahou."

She was shocked to hear the other twin speak. She had already deemed him unsociable. She watched as he turned to her now, "Gomen nasai for my brother's behavior, he can't help himself honestly," he says in an unemotional voice.

The trapped twin pouts, "how cruel Iwao-chan."

The other twin looks at his brother with no emotion at all, "I told you not to call me that."

The trapped twin responds in an enthusiastic voice, "It suits you."

She found their bickering very interesting since the one who was trapped seemed to be getting excited and very emotional while the other twin seemed calm and uninterested.

The calm twin ignored his brother's pouting and turned back to Kiyomi. "I'm Katsumi Kuchiki and this is my brother," he gestures to the trapped twin, "Kanaye Kuchiki."

The trapped twin gets really excited, "Konnichiwa, na ha?"

Kiyomi frowns slightly at Kanaye before hopping in her fake acting mode that Byakuya hated, "Konnichiwa, Kiyomi Kizoku desu. Hajimemashite*. "

Kanaye takes a good look at her this time. "What a bishoujo* no da Iwao-chan?"

She was surprised when his brother replied, "Indeed, you are correct."

Kanaye gets a smug look on his face turning towards Byakuya, "Oi Iwao-dono it seems you've done well no da."

Byakuya grits his teeth in irritation. He always hated the way his cousin talked by ending everything in no da when most of the time he was incorrect. He also hated Kanaye's stupid name calling for everyone.

"Oi Kirei*-chan, Hajimemashite, you're going to let me out of these rods no da?" Kanaye is now turned toward Kiyomi expectantly.

"It's Kiyomi", she said in a flat voice considering whether to let him out or not. She reluctantly lets him out of the kido spell.

"Arigatou!" Kanaye says in a sing song voice.

_He's too damn hyper for my taste, what the hell is wrong with him? _Kiyomi wondered.

While being caught up in her thoughts she comes to only to realize that Kanaye was now in her personal space drawing dangerously close to her face.

"Chotto matte*…nani yatten no*?" She says nervously as he begins to back her up into the wall.

"Of all the world I have never met a bishoujo like you that's truly fitting for your name and with my declaration of love I shall steal a kiss my Kirei-chan no da."

Kiyomi became highly stressed by that news as she felt her back hit the wall and her hands shot up in defense. He leans foreword and her eyes widen in fear when she hears, "Chire, Senbinzakura."

**Then chaos** breaks out as Kanaye runs through the sauna door connected to the twin's room, she assumed, laughing hysterically as Byakuya's sakura petals rushed after him with killing intent as he followed them to make sure they struck the target. She could still hear Kanaye laughing as if it was all a game.

"Gomen nasai again for my brother's behavior, he can't help himself when he meets new women and they all reject him…ahou*…well shall we?"

Kiyomi regards Katsumi quietly to make sure he doesn't secretly have any of his brother's boldness toward women before nodding her head. She follows him through their room back to her and Byakuya's room. After all the days activities she really wants to sleep.

"So are you two really engaged?"

Hers eyes widen; she didn't think anyone would ever ask them.

"Ano…Etto…" then Byakuya opens the door to their room resheathing his sword.

"What took you so long we must unpack." That was code for he must finish rearranging everything to his liking.

She sighed in relief. _That just means more rest for me, I'll leave it to him. _

She turns towards Katsumi. "Gomen nasai I must go unpack, ja na*_._"

She rushes in the room.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nanda- why**

**Nani yo- what the hell**

**Kimudukashi****- moody or cranky**

**Sugoi- our English equivalent of cool**

**Kowaii- cute**

**Ohayou gozaimasu****- good morning**

**Your name and desu- that is usually how people introduce themselves**

**Bakaga****- impossible**

**Ikou****- come on**

**Iie- no **

**Norma- slow person**

**Daijouba- It's alright can be used as a question are you alright depends on the usage.**

**Uso- seriously**

**Eee-really**

**Sumimasen- excuse me**

**Doushitano****- can mean what's the matter or what happened; depends on context**

**itte kimasu- I'm off; I'm going**

**Koro shite yaru****- I'm going to kill you**

**Chikushou****- damn/shit/fuck**

**Omae aho ya de- man, you're a real moron **

**Doko- where**

**Wakarimasu- I know; I understand**

**Nan da yo- What the hell **

**Omee tada ****no baka-mono da- you're such a moron/idiot/fool**

**Honto desu ka****- really?**

**Dakara- so/therefore**

**Hajimemashite- nice to meet you**

**Iwao- stone man**

**Bishoujo- beautiful girl**

**Kirei- pretty, lovely can be used as a nickname for someone**

**Chotto matte- ****wait a minute **

**nani yatten no- what are you doing**

**ahou-moron**

**ja na- see you later/see you then**


	9. Meet the Kuchiki's

**Here's a small recap**** : **Kiyomi rushes in the room after Katsumi questions her about the true status of her and Byakuya's relationship.

**Remember the * means the def is at the end.** **Hope you like**!

"Katsumi…Hisashiburi* da." Byakuya spoke to Katsumi for the first time.

"So it has Byakuya-dono." Katsumi replied respectfully.

"Please restrain your brother next time." Byakuya replied with a slight frown on his face.

"Yokai*!" Katsumi responded before shunpoing off to find his brother.

Byakuya closes the door and turns to find Kiyomi laying in the bed. He lets out a frustrated sigh feeling slightly irritated once again.

"We must find our stuff and place them in their proper place Kiyomi…get up." Byakuya said in an exasperated voice.

"Honto desu ka*?" Kiyomi asks not even bothering to move from her previous spot.

Byakuya grits his teeth in irritation. "Demo…I'm tired…well…ja ne!" She closes her eyes once again.

He decides to ignore her and goes to reorganize his items the way he likes them while she starts to drift off to sleep.

"Tadaima*!" Bakuya heard coming from the door feeling the similar riaetsu from two more of his cousins.

_Great what are THEY doing here?_ _Just what I need…more family._ He leaves out of his room only to spot his grandfather approaching their room.

"Ginrei-sama, why did you tell Fumio that me and Kiyomi were engaged?" Byakuya asked his grandfather confusion apparent on his face.

"Well since you two like sleeping with each other so much I figured that in order to save me the trouble of having to explain why this way is more efficient no da Byakuya?" Byakuya's face turned a deep shade of red.

_The hell…I don't agree at all. _Byakuya grit his teeth replying, "Kashikomarimashita*."

He then spots his cousin approaching them. "Konnichiwa Byakuya-dono…Ginrei-sama. Byakuya-dono…you've gotten so tall and built…Hisashiburi da."

Byakuya and Ginrei both stuck their chest out proudly as Byakuya replied in his normal emotionless voice, "Indeed."

_Why must she always talk so loud when she first meets people…why must she pretend to be someone she's not all the time? _

Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted when his cousin asked, "So where is she…we came as soon as we could when we found out."

Byakuya grit his teeth in annoyance at that revelation of information. _News sure does travel._ His thoughts were interrupted as his cousin focuses on his new room before breezing past him deciding to let herself in.

He follows her in irritation at her intrusion. Kiyomi hearing all the racket sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes to gain focus. When she gained some sense of focus she could see that the one who was the source of all the racket had straight black hair that was shoulder length, pale skin, and olive green eyes that sparkled as she stared at Kiyomi. She also had a huge chest that was three times bigger than Kiyomi's but that was all as the rest of her body more than likely suffered for her huge chest. She was tall as well, a few inches taller than Byakuya.

"Well she's….chisana*." Kiomi's eyes snapped open fully awake as she glared at the rude girl.

"Demo…she truly is a bishoujo*." Kiyomi's face softened at that last statement.

She never had neither female friends nor a female ever call her beautiful before more so be sincere about it. She got out of the bed and walked over to the girl.

"Konnichwa, Watashi* Kiyomi Kizoku desu."

The girl smiled sincerely before replying, "Hajimemashite*, Watashi Makoto desu. You must be exceptional to win Byakuya-dono's heart and to be able to put up with him forever."

Kiyomi blushed at that statement quickly looking away until her eyes landed on something behind Makoto. She saw two pair of olive green eyes on pale skin with waist length black straight hair. The girl looked to be about five or six ears old. What surprised Kiyomi the most was the fact that the little girl's eyes did not sparkle like her sister's but remained dull and criticizing as she looked at Kiyomi. The girl also was very quiet and reserved more than her sister. They both stared at each other.

_Isn't this_ _fitting, the child meets the child._ Byakuya thinks smirking inwardly.

"Konnichiwa jou-chan*, Watashi Kiyomi desu," Kiyomi said warmly extending her hand.

The little girl starred at her hand for a few seconds then slowly raised her own hand. When their hands were just about to touch the little girl smacked Kiyomi's hand away with all the force she could muster and she ran to get behind Byakuya.

_Well that was unexpected…she usually acts more well behaved than that._ Byakuya thought in surprise.

Kiyomi sat their gaping at her stinging hand until a few seconds later when the shock wore off as it registered to her what just happened.

"Why you little…" Kiyomi started rolling up her sleeves and marching over to the little girl. Kiyomi balled her fists and whopped the girl on the head!

The little girl's eyes grew wide before tearing up and she ran out of the room.

_That'll teach her_, Kiyomi thought in satisfaction; however her satisfaction was only momentarily as guilt quickly started to eat away at her.

Byakuya glared at her. "Now you've done it…are you happy now? Those are the simple consequences when you react like a child…a simple scolding would have been appropriate."

He turned and left the room going to find his grandfather wanting no further part in the trivial affairs of women.

"Gomen nasai for the trouble my sister's caused…my sister doesn't really take to anyone or hang with anyone other than Byakuya….not even…me I thought that since you were with him that she'd take to you…demo it appears that it turned out the opposite of what I had hoped. I guess my first impression of you was correct: girls really don't take to you well."

Kiyomi sighed exasperatedly before replying, "Unfortunately no," and then walking of in the direction of the girl's riaetsu.

"Kiyomi…one word of advice…check the garden." Kiyomi shunpoed off toward the garden she saw to find the girl and sure enough she found her under a sakura tree.

_This family sure does love these trees they are everywhere._ Kiyomi thinks before the guilt consumes here as she takes in the sight of the girl.

It was evident that the girl had been crying.

"Gomen nasai." The girl quickly says while shielding herself from Kiyomi.

That made Kiyomi feel even guiltier. "Nakanaide* Kudasai…nande*…ittai*?"

The girl looked up at her, "Watashi…you smiled at me."

Kiyomi gaped in shock, "Nandatte*!"

The girl looked down before continuing, "In school…people smile at me to my face…demo…behind my back they say "there goes the Kuchiki brat Hisoka…she thinks she's all that…like she's better than us. They shun me…no one wants to be my friend or hang with me. It's been that way since I started school."

Kiyomi grit her teeth knowing exactly how the girl felt. "Oi…you know your initial reaction to me was unexpected you being so young…demo…it was expected all the same coming from a female. For as long as I can remember girls looked upon me with scorn and hateful gazes much like your own…I taught myself that it was ok to be alone because guys all drooled over me…yet no one sincerely wanted to be my friend either…I was alone for as long as I can remember….that was until I met Byakuya…he was the first guy who didn't look at me…in fact he paid me no mind at all." Kiyomi said sitting b the girl. "Byakuya-sama was the only one who accepted and acknowledged me for my accomplishments. He didn't say he was proud of me…in fact he had an air to him that said that whatever I did wasn't good enough…it is that attitude that pushes me to want to please him and do better…to win his approval…everyone else is always so overly worried about me but Byakuya-sama made me grow up because I'll have a little brother to look after soon." Hisoka said getting excited when talking about Byakuya.

"Honto?" Kiyomi said feeling Hisoka's excitement run through her.

"Hai!" Hisoka responded. Silence….Byakuya is sugoi* ne…we are lucky to have him in our lives." Hisoka said.

Kiyomi was taken off guard by that statement as her eyes open wide in surprise. _Lucky…he's…by…my…side?_

"Hey there you two are…it appears you've made up." Makoto says smiling at the sight of her sister hugging Kiyomi and Kiyomi hesitating before returning the embrace.

_This feels nice…I've never been accepted or liked by the same sex._ Kiyomi thought while hugging Hisoka.

"Well Hisoka…it's time we go unpack. We shall meet back with you soon Kiyomi." Makoto replies gesturing for Hisoka to come with her.

"Un." Kiyomi replies watching as Hisoka rush to go unpack passing by her sisters hand suspended in the air. She watches as Makoto smiles trying to brush off the hurt look that passed through her eyes a few seconds ago from her sister's disinterest in her.

_What is going on? Why are they so distant?_ Kiyomi wonders watching as Makoto turn to follow her sister before pausing.

"Arigatou goziamsu Kiyomi." Makoto then turns and leaves to go unpack.

_Now what?_ Kiyomi sighs.

"Ah Kiyomi there you are…since there is nothing else to do as of right now me and Byakuya shall take you on a tour of our home ne Byakuya?" Ginrei said enthusiastically.

"That is correct," was Byakuya's simple answer because he wasn't all too ecstatic about taking her anywhere much less accompanying her.

_Why do we have to entertain this ahou*…there are many more important things we could be doing._

His thoughts were interrupted as Kiyomi excitedly rushed past him to hug Ginrei saying, "Arigatou goziamasu."

Ginrei ruffled her hair like always, "Maa maa* Kiyomi, no need for thanks."

They start to walk in the direction of the back of the garden.

"There's an opening!" Kiyomi says awestruck as her eyes widen in surprise at the iron gates that revealed a path and at one end of the path was a stable.

When they got to the stable, Ginrei chose his usual horse. His horse was a beautiful bronze with brunette hair. Byakuya chose his usual horse as well which was an all black graceful looking female horse. She watched them saddle their horses with a stupid look on her face.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Kiyomi pointed out her dilemma with an extremely thoughtful look on her face.

"Am I riding with you Bya-chan?"

Ginrei smiled, "not a bad idea Kiyomi…since you've never ridden a horse before I suppose."

Byakuya's eyes widen in horror, "Absolutely not…it's obvious…go choose a horse baka."

At that last sentence he smirks victoriously watching as Kiyomi grits her teeth and stomps off further into the stable.

_All the horses_ _are so beautiful and graceful…I don't know which one to choose._

Just then she sees a flash of white over in the corner. She goes over to inspect when she sees the most beautiful horse. He was all white and his cat seemed to glow in the dark pen in the corner back end of the stable.

_He's bigger than all the other horses…but he'll do. _

She opens the gate going in without thinking being so enamored by him.

_I think I really want this one…I wonder if I can ride this one…he looks exclusive. But then why didn't Byakuya or Ginrei choose him._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the horse pauses before going crazy bucking. He then starts to run right for her aggressively. She takes one step back her eyes opening up wide as she watches the horse gracefully hop up on his hind legs right by her face glaring at her warily. She is rooted to that spot awed by his grace and beauty to the point that she can't move. 

_Move….move…MOVE!_

She commands herself yet she doesn't and her last thought is:

_What a weird yet graceful way to die…by such a beautiful creature. _

Before the hooves smash down claiming her life she hears someone shout "KIYOMI!" like a maniac.

She blinks her eyes in surprise slowly waking up from her daze only to realize she is no longer in the stable with the horse about to face her death.

"Yakatta*."

She feels someone pull her into an embrace and bury their head in her hair as their warmth engulfs her and she is surrounded by that familiar scent of a fresh shower and clean crisp air. She hears an accelerated heartbeat that was harmonious with her own and she feels strength consume her almost over powering her as that familiar riaetsu engulfs her causing her to relax. She realizes that her face is on a solid chest.

"Byakuya?" she says in a breathless shaky voice looking up in confusion still getting over her shock. She sees relief all over his face as his arms tighten around her waist in response to her voice.

"Yakatta." He says again closing his eyes and inhaling her scent as she looks at him in awe.

_He is so…handsome…kowaii._

She gets the strong urge to touch his beautiful face and to run her hand through his hair. She lifts her hand up and he looks at her his intense eyes boring into her as he watched her hand slowly lift to his face and he doesn't move to stop her. Her hand finally cups his face and he leans into her small yet soft hand rubbing his face against it.

"Gomen nasai Bya-chan…Shinpai shinaide kudasai*." Kiyomi says as her heart beat speeds up and it becomes difficult to breath as she stared into his intense eyes looking at her as if he could see her very soul barred to him…it made her feel vulnerable to him.

They hear someone clear their throat and they both turn to see the twinkle of amusement in the eyes of none other than Ginrei.

"Gomen nasai Kiyomi, I forgot to warn you that this horse was off limits. This is Spirit our newest and untamable horse. He has had 5 masters all whom deemed him untamable dakara* we took him in and bought him to see if we could tame him. Unfortunately this is the end of the road for him as he can not be forgiven for what he almost did to you."

_The end of the road!?_

Kiyomi blinked in surprise absorbing all the information that was just told to her.

_Chotto matte*…so that means that they are going to…kill him!?_

She jumps up eyes set with determination causing Byakuya to stutter, "Ki-Kiyomi?" while looking at the new determined look on her face warily.

She marches over to the closed pen opening it and sealing it shut behind her with kido.

"KIYOMI…Nanda to!" Byakuya shouted, however his cries fell on deaf ears as she walks over towards the wild horse.

Byakuya glided to the gate trying to undo the kido she put on it to lock it while his grandfather watched the scene with his usual stoic expression yet there was curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Kiyomi continued to saunter towards the horse with her head held high. The horse calmed down glaring at her with its calculating gaze before charging at her full speed its nose flared at her challenge.

"This is the end of the road for you…you will become extinct…in order to avoid your fate you WILL let me ride you." Kiyomi said in an authoritative voice causing Byakuya to freeze momentarily in awe.

The horse paused in its attack back tracking as if it understood while neighing angrily. Then it let out one loud neigh in outrage and resumed its attack holding its head up indignantly charging to meet her full force.

_Damn what the hell did she put on this gate? _Byakuya thought as he desperately struggled to undo the kido she put on the gate.

Kiyomi lifts her hand and says in a calm emotionless voice "Bakudo # 9 Geki."

A red light shoots out from her hand narrowly missing the horse.

_SHE MISSED! But damn the horse was so close how could she miss!?_ Byakuya's mind screams in alarm as he watched the horse continue on its path of destruction.

Finally the revolting gate jerks once then opens and Byakuya pauses at the sight that greets him.

The horse pauses right in front of Kiyomi and bows its head to her as if it sensed her danger and power and was finally acknowledging her as its master. She grasp the hair on the back of the horse's neck and gracefully swung herself on its back using flash step since she was so damn short; especially compared to the huge horse. After she was securely on the horses back, it turned its head nudging her affectionately and she rubbed its head appreciatively. Then the horse straightened up holding its head up high arrogantly as if he knew all along what was expected from him but chose not to do so with others. Then the horse cautiously trotted out the newly opened gate as if it was aware that Kiyomi had no saddle and was afraid to drop her.

**A Couple of minutes l8ter**

Byakuya grit his teeth in annoyance as he saddled the indignant horses back while the horse had its head held high treating him with a smug disregard. As soon as Kiyomi walked over to them the horse pat its foot on the ground as if in impatience for him to hurry up.

"Boy you're slow." Kiyomi said in an exasperated voice.

Veins popped out on Byakuya's head yet he chose to ignore her and as soon as he was finished the horse trotted over to his new master and stood rigidly still to allow her to swing on. 

_For such an attitude that horse is very young like my horse however my horse is nothing like that wild beast._ _My horse is properly trained whereas that horse….how fitting for the chaotic woman to tame the wild beast…I should have expected that she would have been able to relate to and understand the beast. _Byakuya smirked inwardly at his newfound connection ignoring his anger at her stupid behavior all together.

Kiyomi swung upon the horse using flash step once again; however instead of the same results being that she ended up on the horse this time she felt herself falling backwards.

_What's going on…why am I falling? It appears I've used up more strength battling with the horse than I should have_.

Byakuya watched in horror as Kiyomi fell backwards and time seemed to slow as he shunpoed over to catch her.

She landed safely and securely in his arms.

She smiled at him gratefully, "Gomen nasai…if…I'm so much trouble…you don't have to worry about me you know…I can look after myself."

_I wasn't worried about her…I just don't want to have to explain to my grandfather why she got hurt under my watch…right?_

She watched as different emotions flashed through his eyes. The horse neighed indignantly as he glared at Byakuya holding Kiyomi in his arms bridal style. That snapped Byakuya out of his thoughts as he realized he was holding Kiyomi in his arms. He hurriedly attempted to help her on the horse this time. Her foot touched the stirrup and her hand securely latched on to the horn while the other hand was being supported by Byakuya's hands. He decided to give her a little push yet instead of her hand he was currently holding he quickly realized that it was her butt. They both lit up turning a bright shade of red.

_I'm holding her bottom and it feels…very nice. It's soft and round like a…ripe peach._

"Byakuya?" Kiyomi called interrupting his thoughts.

He snatched his hands away quickly while she used the last of her strength to swing herself the rest of the way on. He flash stepped away just in time to be narrowly missed by the horse who probably wasn't to happy about witnessing him touch her intimately like that. The horse gracefully hoped on its front legs kicking the place he was just standing. He glared at the horse watching as it straightened up and trotted out of the barn its head held high after his grandfather who had left the barn already.

Kiyomi couldn't stop blushing as she still felt a burning sensation on her butt where his hands were. It felt as if the feeling of his hands touching her was imprinted there and she struggled to keep her composure.

_I wonder how his hands would feel against me had I been bare….wait what?! Bakaga*! Why am I thinking such things?_ Try as she might she couldn't keep from blushing.

The horse as if understanding her circumstance nudged her a bit roughly causing her to glare at it rubbing her shoulder.

"Itai*…nanda to*?"

Byakuya trotted up behind them and finally they were off to explore the Kuchiki territory. Kiyomi found that she could not sit still as they passed a garden of sakura trees, a private beach, a lake, a farm and a whole village pretty close by the house. "Sugoi! A whole village." Kiyomi's eyes grew wide. Byakuya decided to take this once in a lifetime opportunity for payback.

"Should it have been half of a village or perhaps one fourth of a village…then it wouldn't quite be a village now would it!"

Kiyomi glared at his back as he trotted in front of her trying to contain the huge victorious smirk that appeared on his face. She was only mad at him momentarily as they began to pick up the pace going through a forest and up a steep hill before slowing down where the cliff leveled off. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Ginrei and Byakuya on their horses. While she had leaned foreword burying her face in Spirit's hair numerous times and lifting her arms out like she was a bird neither one of them had moved from their straight back upright positions. Only the bottom half of them moved only slightly as the horses galloped but no more than that. It was like watching two slabs of concrete ride a horse. Kiyomi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud as images of statues that looked like Byakuya and Ginrei riding horses assaulted her mind.

_Why is she smiling like a baka for?_ Byakuya wondered regarding her suspiciously through his peripheral vision.

"Just can't keep your eyes off her neh Byakuya?"

Byakuya's head immediately snapped to the left looking at his grandfather with a horrified expression.

_Since when did he slow down enough to be trotting alongside us._ Byakuya wondered.

"Maa maa Byakuya, daijouba*…our Kiyomi is quite beautiful…a classic beauty neh Byakuya."

Byakuya grit his teeth at his grandfater's intruding, "ridiculous", was his simple emotionless reply truing his head back facing foreword.

He watched Kiyomi's horse speed up as it galloped gracefully past their horses rather than running systematically with their horses. Byakuya looked at the arrogant horse with distaste until he sees Kiyomi as she turns back to wave at them.

Her eyes were a bright shade of violet filled with happiness and laughter and her long waist length wavy hair was blowing in the wind as it dazzled in the sunlight. Coupled with her creamy white skin and she seemed to glow like an angel right before his eyes. He held his breath as he heard her squeal with excitement at the rush. Finally they reached an opening at the end of the path and they stopped to take a break. While Byakuya tied their horses to a tree, Kiyomi fed her horse some vegetables while the other horses were given straw by Ginrei. From the view of the cliff you could see the vast land of the Kuchiki territory.

GROWLLLL!

Kiymoi's face blushes bright red while Byakuya's eyes widen in shock before narrowing in distaste.

G-GROWLLL! Byakuya's face turns a bright shade of red now considering his stomach was louder than hers.

"We should probably head back," Ginrei says with a twinkle that appears to be laughter in his eyes.

Kiyomi walks to the edge of the cliff with her arms spread out wide like a bird while Ginrei walks back to the horses. Byakuya watches in horror as she leans foreword falling in slow motion.

_Kowaii….the sky truly is beautiful this time of day._ Kiyomi thinks as she is falling.

"Kiyomi NO!" Byakuya shouts flash stepping over to her.

He manages to grab air however and now he feels himself falling foreword as she disappears.

"Maa maa Bya-chan…that was very dangerous…I've always wanted to do that but you…I never would have thought."

Byakuya's whole face heats up in anger as he realizes that Kiyomi was keeping him from falling by holding on to him by his kimono.

"Byakuya stop playing around it's time to go." Kiyomi says yawning while he can feel the impatience flowing from his grandfather. Byakuya glared at her retreating back in anger.

**A few hours l8ter**

When they made it back to the house they were greeted by an annoyed Hisoka.

She was standing by the stable with her eyes closed and her arms folded in frustration, "you left me." That was until she opened her eyes to glare at them only for her eyes to widen in awe and surprise at seeing Kiyomi riding on Spirit.

"Sugoi…neechan…you tamed Spirit!"

Makoto comes appears standing next to her sister. When Kiyomi dismounts Spirit Hisoka launches herself at Kiyomi hugging her fiercely causing her to fall backward into the horse.

"You promise to include me when you go out tomorrow?" Hisoka begged in a slightly muffled voice her face buried on Kiyomi's stomach looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I promise." Kiyomi sees in her peripheral vision, Makoto shift slightly looking upon her sister's display of affection for Kiyomi with a fierce longing.

Byakuya demounts his horse and Kiyomi is not shocked to discover that Ginrei was already gone as the servants take their horses back to the stable. Byakuya glides past them in a huff heading towards the house when Hisoka called out.

"Are you coming niisama?"

_As if I would want to go somewhere with that demon woman._

"Absolutely not." Byakuya replied in his usual emotionless cold voice causing Hisoka to look down sadly feeling ashamed for even considering that someone of his caliber would even considering hang out with her.

"Maa maa someone is a bit grumpy." That all turn to see Kanaye looking as bubbly as ever his eyes shining in amusement.

"Do not dare speak ill of niisama." Hisoka said glaring at Kanaye.

"I just thought it was interesting to see you two so expressive, no da." Kanaye said gesturing to the angry expressions all over Hisoka's face and in Byakuya's eyes while Byakuya stormed in the house.

Then Kanaye flash stepped over to Kiyomi attempting to cup her face in his hand when his wrist was grabbed in midair.

"If you do not want to loose that hand I suggest you do not proceed."

Hisoka grits her teeth, "You came just in time Katsumi because I guarantee you he was truly going to loose that hand."

Kanaye started pouting, "Iwoa*-chan, you would conspire against your own brother…a reflection yourself no da?"

"Of course," was the simple dry response he received from Katsumi.

_This guy is even more impassive than Byakuya and I thought it wasn't possible yet looking into his expressionless dull eyes that must indeed be so._Kiyomi thought while Hisoka quickly grabbed her arm almost dragging her towards the house.

Makoto followed behind them shaking her head disapprovingly at Kanaye. Katsumi let his brother go turning to follow them without a single glance back.

"What did I do?" Kanaye pouted.

When they entered the house they went straight to the dining room Kiyomi now anxiously in the lead. As soon as they entered the dining room Kiyomi shrieked in disbelief, "Sou na*…..Yoshi!"

She rushed to the table that was filled with all assortments of food pausing only to take in the glorious sight. Her pausing cost her dearly as everyone hurried to their seats leaving the seat next to Byakuya vacant. Said person was still pissed, off if him glaring at her was any indication. She frowned slightly at him.

"Well you know you are required to sit next to your fiancé." Hisoka says as a short explanation watching Kiyomi frown up. Kiyomi shrugs and goes over to her vacant seat.

She grabs her chopsticks in excitement, "Itadakimasu!"

Then she devours the food sampling every assortment of food available. They all looked on with awe, everyone one except Byakuya whom was used to her barbaric behavior and whom was glaring at her with distaste. Katsumi wore his usual stoic expression.

"I take it the food is to your liking Kiyomi." Kiyomi pauses for a minute to greet Fumio and Ginrei as they sat at the table.

_I didn't notice them before I was so absorbed in the food…but it's sooo good. _

"Hai," Kiyomi said guiltily.

"Oh no please help yourself I am glad you enjoy it so much…it was made for that reason." Fumio replied catching the guilt flashing through her eyes.

That was all he had to say to get Kiyomi to resume her grand feast.

**A few minutes l8ter**

Kiyomi leaned back in her seat patting her stomach satisfied while several dishes were being rushed away by the overworked servants. They stayed glued to Kiyomi's side while she rushed through several dishes running the empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Gochisousama*." Kiyomi says in a content voice watching as everyone else still was eating. She excused herself after gaining permission from Ginrei that she could leave the table.

"Itte Kimasu*," she calls out before turning and going to her and Byakuya's room.

She takes a shower and puts on her nightgown. By the time Byakuya came put the bathroom in his nightclothes (a robe and boxers) up she was already stretched out in the bed. Byakuya glared at her sleeping in the middle of the bed leaving him hardly any space to get in the bed without touching her.

"Kiyomi, move!" Byakuya says through gritted teeth.

She sits up with a dazed look on her face and a slight pout. "I was almost sleep baka."

Veins pop out on Byakuya's head causing him to yell, "Just Move!"

Kiyomi sighs, "Sho ga nai*," waving her hand from side to side in that annoying way. "IIE*!"

Byakuya grits his teeth now extremely pissed, "The hell…what do you mean no?"

He leaned over the bed glaring at her in her face.

"Just what I said." Kiyomi replied sticking her head out to meet his challenge now fully awake as she glared back at him.

Try as he might…he never expected that her nearness would affect him in such a way. He felt lightheaded as he was engulfed by her scent. Her eyes widened as she watched the emotions change on his face and the air around them turn from being thick and crackling with tension to something else. Her heart started beating fast and she notices him advancing towards her. His heart beats fast as well and he watches as her eyes widen in surprise and uncertainty as she backs up against the wall now fully on her side of the bed.

_She's on her side…Yamete*!_ He commands his body yet he feels himself still advancing towards her. He can feel his heart in his throat as it speeds up yet again his mouth growing dry as his breathing quickens. She seemed to be going through the same thing, he watched as her chest heaved up and down as she pressed helplessly against the wall. When he was just inches from her he feels her hand on his chest in a failed attempt to stop him form advancing further. There was no force behind her hands therefore he continued his advance when…..

**Next time: There will be something along the lines of my woman and a little touching between the sheets….LOL I know I'm evil aren't I. **

**KootaSakura thank you for the review and here t is sorry for taking for long. Please don't kill me but I have to leave a cliff hanger. **

Hisashiburi- long time no see

Yokai- roger that

Honto desu ka- really ( question)

Tadaima- I'm home

Kashikomarimashita- certainly

Chisana- small

Bishoujo- beautiful girl

Watashi- I'm + name and desu

Hajimemashite- nice to meet you

jou-chan- little missy

Nakanaide- don't cry

Nande- What/why

Ittai- what in the world

Nandatte- What

Sugoi- awesome

Shinpai shinaide kudasai- please don't worry

Ahou- moron

Maa maa- now now

Yakatta- an expression of relief I'm so glad

Dakara- therefore

Chotto matte- wait a minute

Bakaga- impossible

Itai- ow

nanda to- what the hell

daijouba- I'm okay/alright

Iwoa- stone man (nick name for Katsumi and Byakuya)

Sou na- no way

Gochisousama- I'm finished (with meal)

Itte Kimasu- I'm leaving/off

Sho ga nai- It can't be helped

Yamete- stop (stop is also tomare)

Iie- no


	10. Weird Relatives

**Here's a little recap: **_When he was just inches from her he feels her hand on his chest in a failed attempt to stop him form advancing further. There was no force behind her hands therefore he continued his advance when….._

"Oh my…"

Both of their heads snap to the side now looking at the doorway that now held a blushing and wide eyed Hisoka and Makoto as well as the culprit who interrupted them….Kanaye.

The said man was smiling like a fool while his brother looked on with the same disinterest yet you could see he was analyzing what he saw.

"It appears we've interrupted a lover's embrace….now I couldn't let that happen now could I especially not with my woman no da." Kanaye says his smile widening as if that was possible.

"Get out!" Byakuya says in a threatening voice trying to figure out why he felt pissed from their intrusion and why that last statement pissed him off the most.

_It's probably because their inability of decent behavior such as knocking on people's doors before entering besides she's not my girl she's…._Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted as he watched as Hisoka frantically pushed the others out of the door and closed it behind her locking it with her on the inside of the door still in the room.

Byakuya and Kiyomi looked at each other only to blush and look off to the side.

**A few seconds l8ter**

Byakuya stuck his chest out with pride at his newest creation. He pats the newly made up bed on the pull out couch in their room.

"There you see Hisoka there is nothing going on between Kiyomi and I, she will be sleeping on this." Byakuya gestures to his creation while Hisoka and Kiyomi stand there watching him.

Kiyomi blinks stupidly at the made up bed, then back at the king sized bed, than back at the made up bed, and back again before she climbs on the king sized bed leaning back casually on her hands.

"Kiyomi what are you doing?" Byakuya says through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sleeping on that…I thought you were making that for yourself baka."

Veins pop out on his head now as the urge to choke her grew stronger.

"There's no way I'M sleeping on that thing." Kiyomi added for extra emphasis.

**A few seconds l8ter**

Byakuya stuck his chest out with pride once again but this time it was because of his newly built fortress of stiff pillows between his and Kiyomi's side of the bed.

"Kakkoi!" Hisoka says in amazement.

"There you see Hisoka she will be sleeping on her side and I on my side." Byakuya once again gestures to his newest masterpiece.

Kiyomi shrugs when she hears a knock on their door and she yawns before going to open the door revealing a blushing Makoto.

"Spying eh?" Hisoka says in a dry emotionless voice.

"Ano…Etto….I t-thought I should come r-retrieve my sister so that you two wouldn't be d-disturbed." Makoto says stuttering before grabbing her protesting sister and dragging her out of their room.

"Gomen nasai for her intrusion and Arigatou goziamasu for putting up with her…I'm sure you tow could have been….monopolizing your time better." Makoto says as she's leaving their closing the door behind her.

Kiyomi yawns once again and climbs on her side of the bed while Byakuya got on his side after turning off the lights.

_As soon as the lights are off he can't help himself as he feels his primal instinct of need take over and he finds himself on top of her_ _on her side of the bed pinning her arms to her head. _

_"Byakuya wha…" but Kiyomi's words are cut off as he smashes his lips against hers._

_ She can't prevent the low moan that escapes her mouth as he tastes her. He can't prevent the low gasp he lets out as her scent, sakura, fills his being and encompasses him. _

_Her lips were so soft. He feels her stiffen against him before wrapping her arms around his neck __and pressing herself against him finally submitting fully to him. _

_She opens her mouth to his probing one causing a growl of satisfaction to escape from him as he explores her mouth. _

_She lets out small whimper as she feels him pressing his hard member further into her making her already wet panties damper. __Her leg as automatically wrap around him and he begins to grind against her. _

_Her arms tighten around him as she digs one of her hands into his back while the other wrenches through his hair gripping it. He pulls away from her swollen lips to take a breath as they both pant heavily he then turns his attentions to placing small kisses on her neck and nipping each spot he kissed. _

_"By-ya-ku-ya" she moans trying to catch her breath squirming against him. He slowly guides his other hand up her leg until he reaches her thigh and begins tracing patterns on her creamy white thighs that were wrapped securely around him. _

_He then moved his hand further and further up her nightgown causing her squirm even more as she struggled to breath. As he made his way up her nightgown he revealed her Chappy underwear. _

_He might have laughed at the sight had it been any other circumstances…or maybe not because he knew that if he was to ever see her underwear there would be no laughing involved. _

_He begins to rub her sex through the thin material letting out a growl of approval as she moans louder arching her body to give him better access. _

_"Byakuya…kudasai*….tasukete*!" He can no longer hold off as he feels his erection pressing tightly against his boxers. _

_In one fluid movement he frees her of her nightgown and stops breathing as he gazes at his goddess. She is the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his entire life not to mention the only one presented to him in this way. _

_Her round firm breast stood out proudly her pink nipples hardened into pebbles a fine contrast against her creamy white skin. She seems to glow in the dark…her light almost burns his eyes as he felt his vision go blurry and…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya wrenches his eyes open.

_It was just a dream but why is my breathing accelerated? I feel so light headed and why am I sweating…from a dream…I never sweat from a dream._ He blinks furiously frowning slightly. _Damn it was JUST a dream…an extremely vivid dream._ He thinks feeling his unusually extra hard erection pressing firmly against his boxers.

_COTTO MATTE….NANDA TO….what am I saying…why am I dreaming about her in that way? Because you're a man and she's a woman…makes sense and is the most sensible explanation…I'm a healthy young man…it's normal to have those types of dreams about any woman….right? Why the hell do I feel so heavy?_ Byakuya snapped his eyes fully open now focusing in the bright sunlit room and immediately tenses up as he realizes that Kiyomi wasn't safely on her side of the fortress.

In fact she was sprawled across his chest her leg laying across him causing her nightgown to elevate to dangerous levels at the top of her thigh while one side of her body was on top of him her head snugly on his bare chest.

He shifted slightly to free himself from her however that only made matters worse. His shifting caused her to squirm against him moving further on top of him to get comfortable again.

Her squirming also caused a rather impatient erection to jerk in response making him grit his teeth highly irritated. Before he could stop himself his hands came up and locked securely on her waist holding her in place to prevent her from squirming.

He grit his teeth leaning foreword until he was ear level to her, "Kiyomi…you're really going to have to stop doing that." He says in a husky voice. Kiyomi blinks open her eyes and looks up only to see Byakuya's pained expression.

"Byakuya, diajouka?" She says still dazed and sleepy.

Her eyes then snap open widening in surprise as she feels something pulsing and throbbing against her and she quickly realized that she was on top of him.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled jerking off of him so fast that he didn't have time to catch her as she landed on her ass on the floor.

"Kiyomi! Daijouka?" Byakuya yells concern thick in his voice.

"Itai…" Kiyomi says rubbing her now sore ass. "Daijouba." She replies in a strained voice tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Honto desu ka?" Byakuya asks starting to get out of the bed to reassure himself that she was indeed ok.

Her eyes widen as she remembers that reason she fell off the bed in the first place, "II NA!" She yells rushing to the bathroom to get dressed and take a shower.

He watches her retreating back in confusion when he looks down and the entire event prior to her falling off the bed rush back to him with startling clarity.

He turns tomato red glad she went to another area of their room.

_Kuso*…I better relax for a while._ He thinks trying to control his barbaric body.

**MEANWHILE………..**

Kiyomi turns on the hot water before deciding on second thought that she had better take a cold shower. Especially since her body felt hot to the touch and she knew she was blushing causing her skin to be rosy red.

_That dream last night….it was extremely vivid._

At the recalling of the dream she feels her sensitive nipples harden poking out against her nightgown. She also feels extremely uncomfortable and cold now in a certain area that seemed to long for him after their surprising encounter.

As the cool water cooled down her heated body she allowed herself to think of him.

"Byakuya." She sighed laying her head against the wall of the shower as her head filled with thoughts of him.

_It felt so real…His touch…taste…_ She groaned at her stupidity.

_There were too many signs that I ignored…yet how could I have known that I would wake up to find myself on top of him…that's….demo…why do I feel like this…_

She gritted her teeth as the realization that she liked the feeling of him against her in that way hit her hard and she turned down the hot water to allow more cold water to cascade over her.

When Kiyomi was dressed she shot out of the room like a bat out of hell barely pausing to say "Itte kimasu*."

For that Byakuya was grateful because he still had a very pressing persistent issue. He didn't want her to see the effects of what her being on top of him had done to him.

_What the hell was she dreaming about that caused her to move like that against me?...Or Who?_

He didn't know why but that last question caused him to grit his teeth in annoyance and become highly irritated.

_Well problem halfway solved._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the kitchen table it appears that only Hisoka was up.

"You weren't thinking of leaving without me were you nee-chan?" Hisoka asked in a suspicious voice.

_Sou ka…she was making sure I didn't leave without her._ "Of course not." Kiyomi replied enthusiastically.

_Besides Hisoka could be the distraction I need against him…_Before she could blush at the thought of Byakuya she focused on all the food.

She quickly made good use of her chopsticks while Hisoka ate slowly watching her in awe. As soon as Kiyomi felt Byakuya's riaetsu approaching she picked up the pace.

"Where does it all go?" Hisoka spoke out loud softly.

Byakuya heard Hisoka's comments and his suspicions were confirmed as he rounded the corner to the table looking upon Kiyomi's eating habit with distaste.

"I know her boobies!" Hisoka said pounding her fist into her palm as if she had solved all of life's mysteries yet failed to notice that Byakuya had entered the room.

Byakuya sat in the chair in disbelief at what Hisoka just said before him and Kiyomi both turned bright red. Kiyomi shot out of her chair past him grabbing Hisoka on her way out of the dining room.

"Itte Kimasu," she said in a hurry.

Byakuya sighed then started to eat his food. Kiyomi and Hisoka were now in the living room walking quickly to the door. Kiyomi was dazed out in her own little world not watching where she was going when she hit something.

Something went click and then…VROOOOOOMMMMM! "AHHH!" Hisoka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hisoka calm down it's just a…" but the rest of her sentence was cut off as she watched in disbelief as Hisoka bashed the poor vacuum to pieces with her sword.

Makoto was the first to arrive shortly after blinking and rubbing her sleep filled. Then Byakuya and Ginrei followed by Fumio, Katsumi, and Kanaye. After being assured that no one was hurt Ginrei and Fumio went to fetch one of the cleaning maids since it was extremely early.

"My apologies sir…I-I wasn't aware that anyone was awake at this time so Wa-watashi decided to vacuum so that the house would be nice and fresh smelling when you all woke up." The maid stuttered as she ran to get the necessary materials to clean up the mess.

**MEANWHILE……………….**

Byakuya grit his teeth in frustration. _Now that is coming out of the family budget…We already spend too much money on many luxury unnecessary items and now we have to spend more money on another vacuum cleaner and these are expensive and time consuming to get since they come from the human world and had to be modified. Although money is no issue no one should be allowed to take advantage of this fact. _

"Daijouba Hisoka," Kiyomi said with adoration for the little girl who tried to protect her.

"IIE…it's not okay…do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace the one you just smashed?" Byakuya said in his authoritative voice causing Hisoka's eyes to widen tears threatening to spill out when she realized that her niisama was displeased with her.

"Wa-Watashi…Gomen nasai…Wa-Watashi…have no i-idea." Hisoka said stuttering.

"I hope you think next time before you go destroying more costly items, money doesn't grow on trees you know." Byakuya said in his final voice that indicated that the conversation was over and that he was highly displeased with her.

Hisoka ran off hands over her face concealing her tears.

"Now YOU'VE done it…she was just trying to protect me…why did you do that…you know how she feels about you and how it would make her feel for you to be displeased with her." Kiyomi said through gritted teeth glaring at him.

"It was necessary, "was Byakuya's simple reply using his same final voice laced with authority.

"Necessary!" Kiyomi said in an incredulous voice. She started walking towards him threateningly.

"Byakuya….I swear if you don't go apologize right NOW, watashi….watashi YURUSENAI*! And…if you decide that is not enough incentive then I swear I will HUNT YOU down through all the centuries of your life and torment you until you beg to be taken to the fiery depths of hell!"

Byakuya backed up with fear in his eyes which amused everyone else who had never seen their stoic cousin show any type of emotions much less be scared of someone, they all felt he was incapable of such things.

By now everyone sweat dropped watching as Kiyomi seemed to transform into the devil himself right in front of their eyes, her eyes dead set on Byakuya as they seem to glow a sinister red.

_I knew it…she was the devil or some kind of demon…I had better proceed with haste. _

At the conclusion of that thought Byakuya shot out the room still gliding gracefully but with extreme speed in a desperate search for Hisoka when he heard her call out in a eerily calm and sweet voice for him to check the garden.

He didn't take Kiyomi's threats lightly ad he knew that she meant every last one of them since he was the receiver of all her fulfilled threats in which she always succeeded in making his life a living hell. He shivered at the picture of Kiyomi as the devil imprinted in his head.

_Yup she's evil I could have sworn I saw smoke blow out of her_.

He found Hisoka sure enough in the garden crying silently. When she felt his riaetsu approach her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Nii...sama?!"

Byakuya sighed before replying, "Gomen nasai Hisoka……maybe I was a bit to harsh."

Hisoka widened her eyes in awe at his kind words, "Iie…it was totally my fault….wakarimasu*." Hisoka looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"You don't have to apologize to me…I am not worthy of such a thing."

Byakuya turned walking away before pausing, "it was necessary…I don't do unnecessary things."

Hisoka looked up at his back in awe before launching at him and embracing his leg.

"Arigatou goziamasu niisama and gomen nasai for such behavior in your prescence especially right now." She said quickly releasing him as quickly as she hugged him a small blush set on her now rosy cheeks.

He cleared his throat.

"Besides….Kiyomi said she would hunt me to the ends of time if I didn't apologize."

With that said he began to make his way back to the house when he heard Hisoka, "Sugoi….neechan is honto sugoi desu ne?"

Byakuya grit his teeth at the mention of his nemeses once again.

"I beg to differ."

Hisoka smiled not discouraged in the least bit, "Niisama has changed…to change niisama, neechan has to be sugoi ne niisama?"

_Sugoi…changed…watashi…_Before he could finish his thought Kiyomi walked up.

"Yokatta, it's all settled then….Yoshi! Let's go exploring." Byakuya nearly fainted at the two different personalities of Kiyomi that were just displayed to him only minutes apart.

"Un!" Hisoka said excitedly

"Kochi kochi* jouchan, Bya-chan." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Absolutely not and I thought I told you not to call me that." Kiyomi blinked stupidly at him before smiling in her eerily sweet smile he had come to learn so well.

"Kudasai, Bya-chan?" He knew better enough to know that she was not asking but ordering him.

He grit his teeth in annoyance, "It's not that simple I have business to attend to." Byakuya smiled inwardly.

_Yoshi…yokatta that was quick thinking…now to escape that demon for good I'm almost there._

**A few seconds l8ter**

_Kuso I was traded off…I don't even know how I end up in these positions. _Byakuya thought while his grandfather was speaking.

"Byakuya I insist….go ahead and entertain your cousins and have a good time, it's been a while since you seen them ne?"

_There is no room for objection this is…__**coercion **__damn that sneaky ass demon woman. _"Fine." Byakuya glides off with dread all around him and a raining storm cloud over his head.

"Someone seems a tad bit grouchy…." Kiyomi says gesturing to the rain cloud.

"Don't worry you won't miss anything important." She walks ahead swing her hand from side to side in that annoying way.

He grits his teeth as veins pop out on his head.

"Urasai*…it's all important baka!"

She grits her teeth veins popping out on her head as well.

"I was just saying Byakuya that it is nice to take a break once in a while."

_This coming from someone who always take breaks, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if her life wasn't one big break!_ "That's easy for someone like you to say." Byakuya says folding his arms in agitation.

"Someone like me! And What the Hell is THAT supposed to mean….just what are you trying to say?" Kiyomi said tensing up and glaring at him.

"I'm Saying…" Suddenly he was interrupted by a small click.

_~ It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word.~ _click.

They both froze before turning to see Hisoka holding her music player that she got from the human world.

"Hisoka nanda to!?" Byakuya yelled already highly agitated and her cutting him off just added to his frustration making him feel as if he was being mocked.

_At least they stopped for a minute._ Hisoka thought before Kiyomi yelled back at Byakuya.

"Don't you dare yell at her BAKA I'm interested in what you have to say about people like me."

They were back glaring in each others faces when…click.

~_And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry, I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goobye.~ _

"Come on you two." Hisoka called out deciding that since it kept them quiet once again it was best to leave it on this time as she walked away. She smiled at her cleverness watching as they followed her slightly confused.

~_Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before, all you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war, pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light, you'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye, you'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye…now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet, but just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget, let your memories grow stronger and stronger, until they're before your eyes, you'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye, you'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye.~_

"Oi Hisoka….what's the name of that…it sounds familiar?" Kiyomi asked as flashes of memories began to play through her mind…memories she locked within herself.

"The Call by a woman name Regina Specktor…it's from the human world…you've been there before?" Hisoka asked excitement building up eager to know Kiyomi's answer.

"Ano….Etto…I don't really know." Kiyomi says frustrated her head swimming with memories she doesn't want to think about.

_How could she know about the human world, bakaga…she couldn't have been there could she…Kiyomi what are you hiding from me. _Byakuya thought as a quiet observer to her weird behavior just now.

Finally he looked up and realized where they were headed, not far from them was the private beach they owned. Kiyomi hoped on the ledge that ran along the length of the beach separating land which was high up from the sand.

It also served as a barrier to keep outsiders from looking in. She balanced herself spreading her arms out wide as she skipped along the edge happily. Byakuya watched Hisoka spin around happily walking running ahead of him to catch up to Kiyomi with her arms spread wide as well. She was on the sand part with him though to his relief.

_Hisoka…she looks so happy and carefree…I never seen her this way before….ever since Kiyomi came. _He snuck a peek at Kiyomi when his breath caught causing him to clutch the handle of Hisoka's music player tightly.

With the sun as her background, she looked breathtaking her long wavy hair sparkling in the sunlight revealing it's true color as it blew freely in the wind being her. She was smiling brightly laughter in her eyes…then she was falling.

"Kiyomi!" He yelled out immediately alarmed before shunpoing over to catch her.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He couldn't fathom what he would do if anything happened to her. He made it just in time catching her in his arms bridal style.

"Kiyomi wha…." As he looked at her he was shocked to find her smiling brightly at him. Hisoka stood there in awe her olive green eyes sparkling as she watched what she believed was true love between her niisama and her neechan.

"I knew you would catch me, you're so predictable Bya-chan."

Byakuya felt veins pop out on his head and he closed his eyes gritting his teeth indicating that he was furious now. He dropped his arms down to his side causing her to hit the ground and Hisoka to sweat drop.

"Itai!" Kiyomi got up rubbing her butt and brushing the sand off before turning to glare at him.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and deadened from their sparkling admiration. _Did I say love…they're more like cats and dogs…pure enemies._

"What the hell was that!" Kiyomi yelled at Byakuya's back since he was already walking away with a smirk on his face.

The others finally joined them at the beach bringing towels, swimwear, and other items for fun in the sun. Makoto watches as Kiyomi and Hisoka play in the water with a yearning look on her face.

Makoto was sitting on a blanket while Katsumi was sitting in a chair both under a huge umbrella watching their family enjoy themselves. Byakuya was building an empire in the sand while Kanaye was hopping around like a chicken whith his head cut off, twirling around Byakuya's work after being driven away from Kiyomi by Hisoka.

Kiyomi noticed Makoto's expression, "Oi…Makoto you want to join in…the water's great!"

Makoto smiled gratefully, "Ha…" but before she could finish her sister butted in cutting her off.

"Makoto doesn't do things like this…she finds them childish and she would rather keep her hair dry, no need to both her with such a thing."

Kiyomi takes on a thought look, "Oh!"

Makoto sits back on the blanket with a hurt look on her face that she tries to conceal by putting on her sunglasses and hat.

"You two go ahead…Hisoka's right."

Hisoka beams, "See!" before splashing Kiyomi again and causing another water fight.

Kiyomi frowns as the water causes her cover up to cling to her like a second skin hindering her movement so she decides to remove it. She walks out of the water.

"Hisoka I'll be right back, I just need to take this off I can barely move."

"Un!" Hisoka replies anxiously already impatient for Kiyomi to return.

Hisoka floats on her back while Kiyomi schemes up a plan to unite the distant sisters. A mischievous smile crosses her face as she nears the blanket where Makoto sits reading a magazine.

She slowly removes her cover up before wringing it out all over Makoto causing her to shriek.

"Kiyomi!" Makoto yells jumping up from the blanket quickly removing her hat and sunglasses chasing Kiyomi back towards the water and an excited Hisoka who was bent low in the water waiting to strike her unsuspecting sister.

Kiyomi looked back at Makoto taunting her only to run into something solid and hard. She frowns up looking in front of her only to see bare muscles on pale white skin.

The leaner built lets her know it's not Byakuya and for that she was glad. Their run in let her know that him with no shirt on would have caused many problems yet she didn't have to worry about that since he was not in the water and had a shirt on.

One look up confirmed to her that it was Kanaye. He was undressing her with his eyes.

_Geesh you would think I needed to show more skin before he lost his mind_. Kiyomi thought rolling her eyes. She had on a one piece and shorts only exposing her creamy white arms and legs.

"Going somewhere my Kirei-chan, you look gorgeous with that swimsuit on no da?"

She didn't know what happened to Makoto but she could see Hisoka storming towards them from the water ready to pound Kanaye while she sweat dropped.

Hisoka was too far to reach them in time and Kanaye reached for Kiyomi intending to embrace her when his hand was almost cut off by sakura petals.

Byakuya sighed; his cousin was definitely out of control. _Like hell I'd let him hug her._

Kanaye was running around again like a chicken with his head cut off however he was laughing hysterically this time while Byakuya's sakura petals chased him with killing intent.

Kiyomi turned to smile at him gratefully. "Arigatou."

His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. Her wet hair was blowing in the wind slightly splashing him as his senses was assaulted with the scent of sakura petals, how she always smelled.

It was her smile that nearly stopped his heart that and the fact that he had noticed immediately that she didn't have her cover up on. The swimsuit was clinging to her curves like a second skin not reveling much but allowing him to see every curve of her body and her proud chest that poked out demanding attention.

On top of that the wind had caused her to shiver slightly causing her nipples to harden instantly.

Before anyone could notice he replied with a clipped "Un" resheathing his sword and quickly returning to his sand empire to hide his rehabilitated problem from morning.

_Damn not again…why does this shit seem to happen to me so often around her?_

Kiyomi quickly ran to the water seeing an awed Hisoka admiring Byakuya's skill. Kiyomi quickly submerged herself in the water to cool off her heating body.

Her nipples were hard, her heart was beating fast, and she felt uncomfortable again in a certain area.

_Damn it's not like he was shirtless or anything…demo…the way he looked at me…is he attracted to me?_

She hurriedly ignored that last question concluding, _bakaga!_

She didn't have time to think anymore because Makoto snuck up on her and started splashing her.

"Oi, chotto matte!" She shouted but to no avail and soon her problem was forgotten as all three of them were now splashing and playing in the water.

**A few minutes l8ter**

Kiyomi, Makoto, and Hisoka were floating on their backs in the water.

"Oi…Byakuya hasn't been in the water yet." Makoto pointed out to Kiyomi in particular signifying that she expected Kiyomi to get him in the water.

"Neither has Katsumi." Kiyomi pointed out slightly pouting.

"He never does…he's always been that way…I guess you can say him and Byakuya are two of a kind…they were always on their own….always alone….Byakuya never really had time to play…and Katsumi I never knew his excuse…never really tried because it seems he refers things that way….he's not even social to his own brother really I don't even know how they coexist together." Makoto filled her in.

"Oh" Kiyomi responded.

_Katsumi are you alone too…do you truly wish things that way? _

Kiyomi's thoughts were interrupted by Hisoka "demo…niisama doesn't play in the water….never has."

Makoto smiled at her innocent sister. "That was before…he never had friends either but now it's different…he has Kiyomi ne Hisoka?"

Hisoka's eyes lit up at her sister's words. "Un!"

They both turned on Kiyomi sporting the most innocent puppy dog eyes they could muster.

"Fine…ja ne." Kiyomi said making her way out of the water and towards the beach.

"Ganbette*!" They both chanted in unison watching Kiyomi leave the water. Makoto smiling knowingly.

**Meanwhile **

Byakuya had just put the finishing touches on his sand empire. It was huge and highly efficient. He beamed at his work with smug satisfaction. There was a huge wall built around his castle to protect it from invaders and there were several drawbridges for his massive army of Seaweed Ambassador soldiers he had built inside the castle.

_Now every empire needs a symbol to unify the people under one law also there is a leader needed._

He took a stick and traced his Kuchiki symbol on the tallest tower.

_Done!_

Suddenly it all crumbled to pieces as invader Kiyomi advanced through his fortress causing destruction every step she took. His mouth gaped open eyes widening in disbelief before they narrowed into slits. He grit his teeth in instant irritation at her obvious intrusion.

"Kiyomi...What the fuck!"

Kiyomi smiled innocently at him. "Bya-chan what are you doing?"

He wanted to strangle her now as vein popped out on his head. "You ruined my empire."

She ignored his statement. "Come join us in the water."

He narrowed his eyes, "sou ka…so you're just trying to distract me from the task at hand, well I'll have you know.."

She rolled her eyes interrupting him, "do you have to make everything seem like a job…it's just playing in the sand…it's supposed to be fun you know."

Byakuya smirked, "job…like you would know anything of it!"

Kiyomi grit her teeth, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you would know nothing…" his last words were cut off as he was splashed in the face with water by a mischievous Kiyomi whom was now laughing excitedly and running towards the water.

"Sou ka…you dare insult me by running when you know I can catch you with shunpo."

After concluding that he shunpoed right into chaos…

**Ganbette- do your best**

**Tasukete- help me**

**Kudasai- please**

**Kuso- damn/shit/fuck**

**Itte kimasu- I'm off/I'm going**

**Yurusenai- I can't/won't forgive this**

**Kochi kochi- come/this way**

**Urasai- shut up**

**Wakarimasu- I understand/get it**

**Next time: there's going to be many fights and Kiyomi's secret weapon…well the name of her sword and its commanding action will be revealed. Oh yea and for those who couldn't get a visual of what she looks like my avatar picture is exactly what she looks like except the style of her hair which she wears down at their family's house but she usually wears it in a ponytail with her signature two pieces but I wanted you all to get a good look at her face so yea….anyway tell me what ya think…k!!**


	11. Friendship destroyed, Friendship Born

**Here is a little recap: **_"Exactly what I said, you would know nothing…" his last words were cut off as he was splashed in the face with water by a mischievous Kiyomi whom was now laughing excitedly and running towards the water._

"_Sou ka…you dare insult me by running when you know I can catch you with shunpo."_

_After concluding that he shunpoed right into chaos…_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyomi hadn't even made it the deeper part of the water where her conspirators were before she was face to face with Byakuya in the shallow part of the water. Thankfully they had made their way to her aid and Byakuya was splashed from behind by Makoto and Hisoka. Then a thought crossed his mind as a smirk crossed his face.

_Hey…I still have my sword…_

"Sou ka I will teach you the consequences of attacking me… Chire Senbonzakura."

The petals spun in the water splashing Hisoka and Makoto constantly with water while they ran away screaming and trying to fight off the persistent petals.

"That's not fair Byakuya." Kiyomi said watching as Byakuya resheathed his sword a victorious smirk on his face.

She points a finger at him and says, "Hado #31 Shakkaho!"

A red fire ball erupts from her hand heading straight at Byakuya but of course he dodges it and instead it hits the water. Makoto and Hisoka stand in amazement as the red fire ball instead of going out from its initial contact with the water, it actually furrows through creating a small crater in the ground. Byakuya, using her distraction, splashes Kiyomi in the face before going quickly after Hisoka and Makoto once again. After regaining her ability to see Kiyomi runs after him as best as she could in the water suddenly SPLASH!

Byakuya, Hisoka, and Makoto turned looking for Kiyomi but instead only seeing a huge splash of water where she once was. Once the water settle to its rightful place it revealed a stunned Kiyomi who had fallen flat on her ass in the water slipping on the very hole she had created. Her hair was all over her head as well as a starfish that had decided to cling to her during all the commotion mistaking her for the underwater floor and where her nose once was there was a seashell hanging there. Hisoka and Makoto stared in awe and horror as Byakuya cracked the hell up.

He was laughing his ass off like a madman. They had never seen nor heard him laugh before and they were taken aback.

"Man you're such an idiot." Byakuya said regaining his composure while Kiyomi stood up indignantly glaring at him while taking the shell off her nose.

The starfish was a bit tougher; she pulled and it didn't budge much to the amusement of Byakuya as a small smirk graced his face.

"Well are you going to stand there smirking like a BAKA or are you going to help me?" Kiyomi said through gritted teeth.

Byakuya walked over and with one fluid movement the starfish came off with a loud PLOP! Byakuya grit his teeth trying hard to contain the laugh that desired to escape once again. The starfish was moving frantically in his hand trying to cling back on her head or any part of her that it could reach. While she was moving away frantically trying to evade the persistent creature.

"I think he likes you." Byakuya said. _Besides it has to be a guy to be this frantic to cling back to Her! _

After concluding his thoughts he watched as Kiyomi glared at him before marching back to the blanket where their stuff was.

"I guess neechan's ready to go." Hisoka said watching as Kiyomi towel dried herself before throwing on a dry cover-up, gathered her things, and marched towards the main house pausing only to turn back and glare at them impatiently.

"I guess she wants us to follow her." Makoto added as they all deadpanned before reluctantly making their way back to the blankets and packing up their things.

They paused only slightly to notice that Kanaye and Katsumi had already left. When they joined Kiyomi she turned around marching off once again while Hisoka marched behind her to keep up with her.

"She really adores Kiyomi ne Byakuya."

His simple reply was, "Un." His stoic nature in place once again.

"She's really important to her you know…as well as…to you."

With that said Makoto sped up to keep up with Hisoka and Kiyomi while Byakuya paused

…_Important…to me? Bakaga! _

As soon as they made it to the house Ginrei greeted them at the door.

"Ah Byakuya and Kiyomi I have a great idea… since I haven't been spending much time with you two lately I propose we go on a boat ride!"

"A boat ride!" Kiyomi shouts horror etched on her face.

"Hai, on the opposite side of the beach is a forest that has a pathway where the water runs…it is a really beautiful sight. Our sakura trees are in full bloom around this time."

Ginrei paused after his great plan highly concerned. "Kiyomi daijouka?"

"She's fine Ginrei-sama…she's just so overly excited that she couldn't express it all…what a great idea!" Byakuya said encouragingly.

_This is too much fun...she's squirming._

"What the hell…are..you…doing?" Kiyomi said through gritted teeth so that only Byakuya could hear.

To her horror Ginrei replied, "Then it's settled, ikou Byakuya…Kiyomi."

"Un!" They both replied in unison Byakuya with enthusiasm and Kiyomi with dread. Hisoka and Makoto looked upon Kiyomi with pity before excusing themselves to go into the house and change.

**A few minutes l8ter **

"Ojii-chan, why couldn't we change our clothes?" Kiyomi asked hopeful that he would allow them to go back to the house and change so she could sneak off.

"Well if you fall into the water, it's best to be wearing your swimwear ne Kiyomi."

She wasn't listening…in fact she had stopped listening after he said "fall in the water!"

She turned pale, _Fall…in…the..water!_

She began looking around desperately for a way out of her situation.

_Maybe if I destroy the boat I can be home free! _Kiyomi thought happily.

Ginrei was in the boat along with Byakuya who was now offering his hand to her so that she could get in the boat.

He noticed her victorious smirk and quickly grasp her hand slightly squeezing it as he said in a clipped tone that only she could hear, "Don't even think about it."

"How chivalrous Byakuya." Ginrei said with his chest poking out in pride.

Kiyomi snorted her tone oozing with sarcasm while Byakuya glared at her with a warning in his eyes.

She ignored him and scooted to the other end of the boat her head turned away from them. Her head was held high and her arms were folded across her chest, in other words she was in full pout mode but trying to look dignified.

Ginrei looked upon her with concern until suddenly, "KOWAII!" Kiyomi shouted now barely hanging on the edge of the boat as she took in the beautiful scenery.

Ginrei chuckled while Byakuya looked on with disapproval especially since her amazement was causing the boat to rock while he and Ginrei were trying to row. Then suddenly she flew to their end of the boat causing the abandoned end to rise abruptly. Byakuya quickly shunpoed to her vacant side of the boat to even out the weight.

He glared at Kiyomi, "What the hell are you doing, do you want to end up in the lake baka?"

That calmed down her franticness.

**A few seconds l8ter**

Everyone was now safely in the middle of the boat.

"Ginrei-sama we're coming too close to the land." Byakuya said his voice lined with concerned especially since Ginrei was the one guiding them.

_I wonder is his old age finally catching up to him…in any case I'd better keep an eye on things I don't want to crash._ Byakuya thought.

"Indeed," was Ginrei's reply before he shunpoed onto a pathway as soon as the boat got close enough to the land. He waved to them from the pathway while Byakuya and Kiyomi gaped at him in disbelief. 

_Great alone with him again…just what the hell is going on?_ Kiyomi's thoughts were interrupted as Ginrei called out to them.

"Byakuya take Kiyomi around then report back to the house."

Byakuya was trying hard not to sulk at this command.

"Hai Ginrei-sama!" He said hesitantly.

_Why is it always me…why does this always happen to me?_

**Meanwhile**

Ginrei turned and began his walk towards the house only to pause by a bush.

"I'm counting on you…keep an eye on those two for me and report to me if there are any…improvements."

"Hai!" They said in unison.

**Back to the boat**

Kiyomi sat there glaring at Byakuya while he rowed glaring back at her. Suddenly a fish jumped over the boat.

"AHHHH!" Kiyomi shrieked hoping in Byakuya's arms causing him to drop an oar.

While her head was buried in his chest to protect herself from the sea dwelling creature Byakuya watched the oar float away in disbelief before his blood began to boil.

"Now you've done it! Are you a baka? It's just a damn fish…now how the hell am I supposed to row with one oar?" He yelled.

"I a baka, well this IS all YOUR fault. If you wouldn't have been like "oh Ginrei-sama what a great idea," then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Kiyomi yelled back after distancing herself from him.

Just then the boat rocked furiously causing Kiyomi's eyes to widen in alarm and Byakuya to smirk.

"Scared?" He questions in a taunting voice.

"Absolutely not!" Kiyomi says holding her head high.

Then the boat bumps something hard causing her to fall foreword back into Byakuya's arms and causing him to drop the other oar. He watches that one float away in disbelief before glaring at her as she tried to right herself.

"That's it you baka..." his sentence is cut off as the boat rocks furiously and bumps something once again causing it to spin around.

Kiyomi clutches him tighter pressing herself closer to him while Byakuya wraps his arms around her to protect her.

"Byakuya…kowai!" Kiyomi whispered burying her face in his chest while Byakuya tightened his hold on her in response.

"Daijouba…I'll protect you." He readjusted her to one arm while the other hand he uses to draw his sword.

Just then a few feet away from them a huge fish jumps up in the air causing Kiyomi to look up in alarm.

"Joudan…ja nai*!" She said rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Fish can get that big!" She shrieked clutching Byakuya closer as the fish fell back in the water splashing them in the process and causing the boat to rock.

"It's going to eat us!" She yelled shaking Byakuya who was growing highly irritated by the second.

"If you continue to shake me I can't concentrate…get a hold of yourself…I said I'd protect you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Who the hell has time for that when your about to be eaten." Kiyomi pointed out in a calm voice, a 360 degree change of behavior from her previous hysterical state.

"Here it comes," she yelled shaking him once again.

"Kiyomi cut it…"

"We're done for!" She yelled over him cutting him off before distancing herself from him once more and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"From this moment on before I die, I'm not listening to a damn thing you say baka!"

"How the hell can you say something like that at a time like this…are you a ahou*…weren't you the one who was so scared a few seconds ago?" Byakuya yelled back at her in an exasperated voice.

"That was then and this is now…I can protect myself!" Kiyomi yelled in a dignified voice.

"Hontou desu ka…well here's your chance." Byakuya said in a nonchalant voice.

Kiyomi's eyes widened as she saw the dark silhouette of the fish drawing dangerously close before it started to break the surface of the water. She sat there gaping at the gigantic fish approaching them with a speed that rivaled the wind itself.

"Chire…" Byakuya began.

"Chotto matte!" Kiyomi yelled attempting to grab his sword only to watch in horror as it fell into the water with a loud PLUNK.

The fish submerged catching the sword in it's mouth only to reemerge on the other side of the boat with the sword in it's mouth as if it was taunting them. Byakuya sat there half in shock and half in disbelief as the fish taunted them with his sword before he exploded.

"What the FUCK was THAT…now what you BAKA!" He yelled his eyes flashing dangerous silver that looked like lightening the temperature around them dropped as vein popped out on his head.

"I told you I can protect myself…daijouba…I'll get it back." Kiyomi says in a nonchalant voice waving her hand from side to side in that annoying way.

_If only I could…_ Byakuya thought gritting his teeth and squeezing his hands together in the shape of her neck he wish he was holding. She stood up in the boat releasing her sword.

"Ch..chotto matte Kiyomi…what are you doing?" Byakuya stuttered sensing danger but his worries were ignored as Kiyomi said in an emotionless voice, "Tobe Unmei no Tenshi*!"

She pointed her sword out holding it in front of her with both hands until it divided in half revealing two swords that had pure white ribbons. The ribbons wrapped around Kiyomi's arm while the swords began to spin splashing water everywhere and causing the fish to submerge again.

She clutched her swords this time to keep them from spinning by grabbing the hilt instead of only the ribbons. She glanced nervously at a soaking wet Byakuya while she pointed her sword back in front of her causing it to reconnect so she could put it away.

Byakuya's eyes was closed and his head turned to the side so that he would not see her when he opened his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

"H…Hai!" she stuttered.

"If you wanted to be helpful you could have used a kido spell." He said through gritted teeth failing to keep his temper in check.

Kiyomi laughed nervously as she sweat dropped. "Un."

The fish reappeared on the other side of the boat looking upon them with curiosity. They failed to hear the snickers coming from the bush they had drifted away from.

Kiyomi pointed her finger at the fish and said in an emotionless voice, Bakudo # 9 Geki!"

A red light shot out trapping and effectively paralyzing the fish. Then Kiyomi got on one side of the boat attempting to paddle with her hands. When she realized she was alone she turned to glare at Byakuya.

"Are you going to help me or are you going to sit there like a baka?" _Great now I have to repeat myself saying the same thing I said earlier...wow he's dense. _

He glared at her before sighing and helping her paddle. When they reached the paralyzed fish Kiyomi took the sword from the fish's mouth.

"Arigatou goziamasu…you should really stay out of trouble you know."

She took the spell off the fish and the fish gave her a grateful look before submerging under the water leaving them alone once again. Byakuya gladly resheathed his sword.

GROWL! Kiyomi clutched her stomach as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment while Byakuya's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh I'm so hungry…we're going to die…we're stuck here!" Kiyomi said in a tired panic.

Byakuya's eyes widened in realization. They were indeed stranded with no oars and thanks to all the commotion the boat was far away from any land making it difficult to hand paddle. Not to mention after witnessing the mutation of the huge fish he was reluctant to stick his hand back in the water for anytime too long.

_We should have allowed the villagers to fish on this lake…now the fish have gotten huge and probably multiplied rapidly. _Byakuya thought with dread.

"I got it!" Kiyomi shouted popping up from her haze and attempting to draw her sword. _Why didn't I think of that sooner, my sword spins like a propeller on a boat so if I just..._

"Absolutely not!" Byakuya yelled grabbing her hand on her sword hilt.

"Then what do you propose we do baka…I'm hungry and I refuse to starve left stranded with YOU! Unless…."

Byakuya's eyes widened in horror at the way Kiyomi started to look at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Wh…what are you plotting now?"

He stuttered slowly backing as far away from her as the boat would allow.

"Well I'm sick of you so if you be a gentleman like your grandfather raised you to be you would sacrifice yourself for me that way I could get rid of you, have food, and probably get out of this situation alive." Kiyomi said in a deadly calm and victorious voice like that was the only solution to their problems.

"No way…you're kidding right?" Byakuya said nervously while he sweat dropped.

It got deadly silent as he watched Kiyomi warily whom did not appear to be joking at all because not a smile could be seen. Suddenly something bumped the boat causing them to jerk foreword.

"Not again!" Kiyomi said in an exasperated voice before the boat shot foreword heading towards the nearby land.

"Nanda to!" Byakuya said clutching the side of the boat to steady himself.

"it's the fish…it's helping us!" Kiyomi said in an excited voice.

He started to call her a baka but the similar silhouette under their boat let him know that she was right. When they made it to the land the fish emerged from the water at eye level.

"Arigatou!" Kiyomi called out waving at the fish. Byakuya merely glanced it's way before turning to head back towards the house. The fish submerged then jumped high into the air falling back into the water with a huge SPLASH soaking them once again.

_Great I should make sure to come back and cook his ass._ Byakuya thought with disapproval at the fish while Kiyomi was smiling like an ahou.

"Kakoi!" She said admiring the fish.

As they walked through the forest they came upon a trail that lead them in the direction of the house they assumed was in the opposite direction of the lake. They came upon a cemetery. It was very elegant, all the tombstones were made of marble. Kiyomi's eyes lit up with curiosity as she studied the names on the tombstones that weren't Kuchiki. She was going to ask him about it but they had come upon a temple. Byakuya attempted to walk past it when he heard Kiyomi call out to him from the temple door way.

"Byakuya kochi kochi*!"

He followed after her reluctantly. Kiyomi's eyes widened in amazement. The windows were made of stained glass displaying scenes of brave Shinigami defending their land. One scene caught her attention automatically over in the corner. She was so engrossed in it that she failed to hear Bykuaya's warning.

"Kiyomi don't touch anything."

She also didn't notice that he had disappeared to the other side of the temple.

_Okaasan…Otousan…_

**Meanwhile**

Kiyomi couldn't help herself because in front of her was a beautiful scene of a sakura garden that had two lovers locked in an embrace. She touched one of the sakura trees gently when CRACK!

Byakuya's head snapped out of his daze.

"Nanda…" but he didn't get to finish as Kiyomi grabbed his arm and shunpoed them quickly out of the temple and back onto the pathway.

He snatched his arm out of her hand narrowing his eyes into suspicious slits.

"What the hell was that?" He said through gritted teeth.

He grabbed her arm and shunpoed back into the temple towards the spot he believed she was. That was when he saw it.

"YOU CRACKED THE INDESTRUCTABLE GLASS!" He yelled at her. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Kiyomi sweat dropped before answering in a calm voice. "Nandake?"

Veins pop out on his head and he takes a step towards her.

"I just touched it…if it's so indestructible it wouldn't have cracked so easily." Kiyomi pointed out defensively.

"Nande kuso*…Omae aho ya de*!" Byakuya said in an emotionless voice causing veins to pop out on Kiyomi's head as she grit her teeth.

"Gomen Nasai Byakuya it was an accident!" She said trying to control her anger.

"Everything's an accident with you…sou ka…so your just one big accident…every time I think of you I think Ahondara ya de*!" He continued in his emotionless voice.

"I said I was sorry Byakuya what else can I possible say?" Kiyomi yelled now frustrated and confused at his drastic reaction.

"Betsuni*…YURUSENAI*!" Byakuya yelled suddenly causing Kiyomi's eyes to widen in hurt and confusion.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She asked him.

"It's you…you don't know anything…I get tired of having to look after such a BAKA yaro…shitsukoi*…how could you be so goddamn selfish…not to mention you barge in my life unwanted and ruin everything!" Byakuya yelled at her enunciating every word causing Kiyomi to draw back as if she had been smacked in the face hurt evident in her eyes.

"Shimpai shinai de* Byakuya-san…you don't have to worry about me anymore." Kiyomi said in an emotionless voice before turning and shunoping towards the house and out of the temple.

Byakuya looked down as his confused thoughts engulfed him…_Boku wa baka da*…Kiyomi…okaasan was I too harsh? _

"Ahh Byakuya I thought that was you…where's Kiyomi?" Ginrei asked as he and Fumio entered the temple.

"…"

"Well then I suggest you go after her…it was your job to look after her."

"Hai Ginrei-sama!" Byakuya said as he reluctantly left the temple.

In their argument they failed to hear rustling outside the temple.

"Was it bad?" Ginrei said standing by the temple door.

"…"

**A few minutes l8ter**

Kiyomi made it to the house with dry tears in her eyes.

_That baka…how dare he say those things to me…I tried to apologize…to think he believes I need him…to look after ME…what a laugh. Why does it hurt so bad…why can't I stop crying…ruining his life eh…_

Kiyomi went straight to their room throwing herself in the bed letting her tears consume her before falling to sleep.

**Meanwhile**

Byakuya approached the door to their room slowly. He reached his hand up to open the door when he heard her crying. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as guilt consumed him. Part of him wanted to go to her to try and ease her pain…the pain that he had caused. However the other part of him was scared.

_What if she rejects me…I said some pretty harsh things…I don't deserve her forgiveness…I'm disgusting. _

In the end he let his hand fall back to his side and turned to shunpo out of the house only to be stopped by his cousins. He didn't know what they had been up to but for some reason Hisoka looked at him with pity, Kanaye with anger and disgust, and Makoto with understanding. Katsumi had his usual blank look, the very same face he used to have but now he know his face showed nothing but regret.

"It's time for lunch." Katsumi said before turning to follow his other cousins in the house and to the dining room.

He reluctantly followed his cousins in the house and to the table. Hisoka went to get Kiyomi so she was approaching the table the same time he was. It seemed as if everyone froze and was holding their breath for something.

"Is everything ok in here?" Ginrei asked entering the dining room Fumio right behind him.

"IIE!" They all said in unison quickly taking their seats.

Kiyomi sat between Makoto and Hisoka this time while Byakuya sat between Kanaye and Katsumi on the opposite side of the table. She was avoiding him which was obvious because she looked everywhere and at everything besides him.

"Kiyomi daijouka?" Ginrei said noticing the slight redness and puffiness of her eyes.

It grew uncomfortably quiet at the table as Ginrei looked from Kiyomi to Byakuya and then at everyone else who refused to meet his eyes excluding Katsumi. He looked ahead with his usual disinterest.

"Daijouba ojii-chan…I was just tired after the boat ride." Kiyomi said reassuringly that indicated that she would say no more.

"Boy u all sure are an uptight bunch…when I was your age I was bursting with energy!"

Fumio said leaning back in his chair making a fist in the air and causing everyone to sweat drop except for Ginrei who answered, "Un in my days I sure could woo a pretty woman…you see I was a bit of a ladies man."

After their unusual announcements everyone breath a sigh of relief when the food came. This was enough distraction to keep Ginrei and Fumio quiet.

"Itadakimasu!" Kiyomi said before digging in while everyone else followed suit.

_Well it sure didn't affect her appetite_, Katsumi thought curiosity lined in his eyes for the first time.

After lunch Kiyomi shot up from the table after being excused attempting to retreat back in the room and sleep her problems away.

_Things have become too troublesome…it was much simpler when I stayed away from these things_. Kiyomi thought before her thoughts were interrupted by Hisoka who was behind her holding her kimono.

"Nee-chan…you want to go explore the village with us?" Hisoka asked hopefully.

"Ano…" Kiyomi paused glancing towards the dining room when she heard Makoto ask Byakuya the same question.

"I have business to attend to…I shall not be joining you." With that said Byakuya stood and followed Ginrei and Fumio.

Kiyomi had a sneaking suspicion that he said it loud on purpose but at the moment she didn't care she was dying to visit the village anyway.

"Yoshi…Ikou!" Kiyomi said with enthusiasm marching toward the door with an equally enthusiastic yet torn Hisoka on her heels causing Makoto and Kanaye to sweat drop.

"Yare Yare…I guess that's what they mean by a woman's scorn no da!" Kanaye said running his fingers through his hair to add a more dramatic effect.

"…" was his brother's reply however as they followed Kiyomi and Hisoka no one noticed full blown curiosity ignite in Katsumi's eyes.

**A few minutes l8ter**

_I'm glad the village isn't that far from the house but it's far enough…maybe horseback would've been better…I wonder if they will have meats, fruits, and vegetables. We need some dried fruits, peanuts, and pickled fruits back at home too. Maybe I'll just get some rice too you can never have too much…_Kiyomi pondered deep in thought.

Hisoka was right next to her and every so often she cast worried glances her way as if she was afraid that at any moment Kiyomi would break down.

"I got it I think I'll make some soup!" Kiyomi burst out slamming her fist into her palm.

She didn't notice at first but everyone stopped giving her weird looks. It was only when she glanced to her side to find Hisoka missing did she turn around.

"Nani?" Kiyomi asked confused at their odd behavior.

"You…cook?" Katsumi asked his voice oozing with curiosity shocking everyone else.

"Un…nanda…is that a problem?" Kiyomi asked still confused.

"Are you a maid?" Katsumi asked bluntly.

"……Huh?"

"It's just th-that…" Katsumi began.

"Maa ii deshou*!" Kiyomi replied cutting him off.

"I'm not the maid…demo I enjoy cooking…it's something to do when Byakuya's…"

She stopped when his name came out of her mouth as a small frown crossed her face. Everyone was deadly quiet anxious for her to continue because it was unusual for the person engaged to a noble to cook in their own house especially when there are maids present.

"…busy!" Kiyomi finished walking towards the village.

They all exchanged looks before Hisoka ran to catch up with Kiyomi while the others followed behind slowly.

"It's just that…well we are used to the maids doing many things for us and cooking is one of them…we just never thought of learning to cook…it could come in handy…since my nee-chan is learning then so will I!" Hisoka rambled on while Kiyomi looked at her gratefully for not mentioning "him".

"Well I guess I could try it too!" Makoto exclaimed from behind them.

Kiyomi noted the funny glance Hisoka gave her sister.

"Makoto I doubt you'd like it…it's too messy you know." Hisoka said with a frown on her face.

Kiyomi noted the hurt look in Makoto's eyes at her sisters words. When they entered the village the villagers looked upon them with curiosity. Upon recognizing who they were everyone rushed to display their best to the nobles. The first stands they stopped at had all the ingredients Kiyomi wanted. They made Kanaye carry everything so he wouldn't embarrass them. He was already winking his eyes at and being overly flirtatious with the village women causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Hellllllllo Ladies....how are you this evening…how would you like to accompany me back to the main house eh?" Kanaye declared earning him lots of giggles and flirtatious looks from the surrounding women.

"Wow even an arm full of groceries hasn't stopped him!" Hisoka pointed out looking upon the sight with disapproval while they all sweat dropped.

"It's geeting late!" Makoto said causing a look of dread to cross Katsumi's face because he knew it was his job to retrieve his promiscuous brother.

"Chotto matte I just have one more thing to get!" Kiyomi called out as she went running toward a nearby stand where she had at last located the item.

She deadpanned for the uptenth time at having her payment refused by the vendors.

"In exchange for protection, peace, and rich land to farm and live on; they offer us any necessities we need for no payment on our behalf. They pay us small taxes for their earnings and land. We do not overindulge when we receive from them." Katsumi replied to the confused look on Kiyomi's face.

"You are beautiful indeed…when we heard Byakuya-sama was engaged we were all surprised being that he hasn't officially became head of household yet…but upon seeing you it was indeed inevitable." The old woman vendor informed Kiyomi.

There was a dead silence.

"Shitsurei shimasu*!" Kiyomi said before she marched to the back of the stand and viciously kicked it yelling_, _

_"THAT BAKA…HOW DARE HE…_Yurusunai!"

**A few seconds l8ter**

"Itai…" Kiyomi came limping from behind the stand attempting to hold her foot in pain.

They could see tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Daijouka?" the vendor asked in concern.

"Daijouba…arigatou goziamasu gomen nasai." Kiyomi took her items and attempted to walk back to the house to beat the setting sun while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Did you have to kick the cement block….why didn't you aim for the wooden stand?" Makoto asked pity written all over her face causing Kiyomi and Hisoka to glare at her.

"I'll carry you Kirei-chan!" Kanaye came flying from his group of admirers after hearing Kiyomi's distress.

"IYA*!" They all yelled in unison.

"Well nee-chan I obviously can't carry you." Hisoka said looking down in pity and contempt at her small stature.

"I'm sure Makoto can't either…she might break a nail!" Hisoka added.

Makoto looked at her with pity as well. "Gomen nasai Kiyomi demo I really can't carry you."

"Iie…daijouba…I can manage!" Kiyomi said waving her hand from side to side and attempting to stand straight only to wince in pain.

"Then it's settled if it's alright with you…I'll carry you." Katsumi declared shocking everyone.

"Ano….iie daijouba!" Kiyomi said once again.

**A few seconds l8ter**

Katsumi had Kiyomi settled in his arms carrying her bridal style while they all quickly made their way back to the main house.

"Arigatou goziamasu Katsumi-san." Kiyomi said looking down and blushing slightly that she had to be carried due to her own stupidity.

"You can just call me Katsumi." He replied looking at her with open curiosity now.

"Then you can just call me Kiyomi." She replied smiling at him and causing him to actually blush.

"Ano…I was curious…how did you and Byakuya-dono meet?" Kiyomi got really quiet looking down at the ground.

"Gomen nasai….that was inappropriate!" He quickly added sensing her discomfort.

"…"

"I'm not really good at this type of thing…my brother is better at making friends than I am."

Kiyomi looked back up at his face in shock that he had said so much to her as well as confided in her. She was used to his indifference and didn't think he was capable of such a feat.

"Demo…I suppose Baykuya-dono is better at it as well cause I thought me and him were alike demo he even made a friend…I guess I'm just not made to have friends."

Kiyomi touched his shoulder in comfort causing him to look up her in shock.

_Katsumi I never realized until now that you were always alone and isolated…I never knew…_

"Anata…why didn't you say anything…or try to talk to your cousins or me?" Kiyomi asked.

"…..I guess I'm just a coward who didn't think they'd accept me or like me…you especially."

_So the others just accepted that you preferred things that way not knowing that you always felt…alone._

"I think that your brother is a little over the top…I find it hard to believe that he has friends at all." Kiyomi pointed out.

They both sweat dropped as they watched Kanaye in front of them pouting about having to carry everything while Hisoka monitored him making sure he didn't drop anything and Makoto was trying to be as close to Hisoka as possible.

"Yea that seems to be the case, demo in school even though I'm good at everything and my brother is just considered a bishounen*, everyone seems to be drawn to him, they like him, and are friends with him. They stay away from me…women have admired me from afar but no one's ever tried to be my friend." Katsumi looked away from her at his brother once more.

"Sometimes I wish I was him." Katsumi looked down again in shame for revealing so much to her.

"You know…suki desu*…and if I was in your school I would definitely be your friend." Kiyomi said truthfully.

"Honto desu ka?" Katsumi asked hopefully.

"Un….demo…have you ever tried to approach anyone?" Kiyomi asked thoughtfully.

"IIE…that's….I'm a coward." Katsumi finished.

"I'll help you…if that's ok with you."

"Honto desu ka….arigatou goziamasu!" Katsumi said with enthusiasm smiling at Kiyomi.

_He is different that when I first met him…Katsumi…how long have you been alone…he truly is handsome._

Kiyomi thought blushing slightly for her thoughts and quickly looking away from Katsumi. To her surprise they had arrived at the house and in that moment Byakuya walked out the door.

Their eyes met and he paused in midstep while Kiyomi held her breath.

"Kiyomi!" Byakuya shunpoed to them as Kiyomi tensed up from his close proximity.

"What happened?" Byakuya demanded.

It got really quiet and awkward while Hisoka and Makoto exchanged worried looks. Byakuya reached for Kiyomi causing her to clutch Katsumi tighter and lean closer to him to avoid Byakuya's touch. At her distress Katsumi took a step back tightening his hold Kiyomi in a protective gesture.

"Daijouba…it's nothing you need to worry about…Katsumi can help me."

Byakuya paused his hand suspended in midair confusion etched on his face especially at the emotional response from Katsumi and determined look on his face.

_Since when did he care about anything…since when did he show emotion…since when were him and Kiyomi close?_

Byakuya's mind flooded with questions until realization hit him like a sharp knife through the heart.

_She doesn't want me near her…she does need me…or want my protection._

The light that she had unknowingly put in his eyes dulled becoming as lifeless as the rocks on the ground. The same as they were when she first met him. Katsumi walked in the house while Kiyomi buried her face in his kimono so that she wouldn't see Byakuya.

_I know it is a coward thing to do…demo…I can't face him…I just can't because for some reason it hurts too much._

"Well Iwoa-dono…you never were a ladies man because you definitely aren't good with the ladies…it's best to just cut your losses now no da."

Kanaye added chuckling lightly earning him a glare from Hisoka and a warning look from Makoto. Byakuya just stood there looking as though someone took away his purpose for being as he let his hand drop to his side. He then turned and shunpoed out of sight.

"Nii-sama!" Hisoka called out starting to run after him yet pausing to look towards the house where Katsumi and Kiyomi went.

_What should I do…I have a duty to nii-sama demo that damn Katsumi just what is he trying to pull…_

"Go on I'll go after him." Makoto offered earning a grateful look from Hisoka before they split up in different directions.

"What….what I do?" Kanaye pouted before quickly realizing he was left alone.

_Nooooooooo! As the loveable ladies man where is my lovely damsel in distress to shield…oh no…I have been forgotten and beaten out by that emotionless double Katsumi…Nooooooooooooooo! _

He quickly shunpoed in the house after Hisoka, Kiyomi, and his brother.

**Preview of next chapter: **Hisoka busted into the room only to freeze gaping in horror…

**Sorry it took so long to upload but anyway here it is...Anyway if you like or don't like please review. I'll be working on the next chapter hopefully it won't take too long like this one. **

joudan janai – you've got to be kidding!

ahou- moron

Kochi kochi- "this way!" or "over here!" Short for Kochira a polite way of saying "this way".

Nandake- expression used when someone mentions something that you might have been told before but you forgot. Or, it is used to express " Um yeah, what about that (thing you're talking about)?"

Nande kuso- What the hell?

Omae aho ya de- Man, you're a moron

Ahondara ya de- what an idiot

Betsuni- nothing

Yurusunai- I won't forgive you. I can't forgive it

Shitsukoi- a constant pain in the ass

Shimpai shinai de- Don't worry

Boku wa baka da- I'm such an idiot

Maa ii deshou- It's okay

_Shitsurei shimasu- excuse me_

_Iya- no way_

_Bishoonen- pretty boy_

_Suki desu- I like you_


	12. Guilty

**I'm back again and thanks for adding me to your story alert and favorite story but I really do want to kno wat u think even if its bad so please review. Anyway remember that _italic_ mean thoughts, quotations means they are talking, and italics and quotations is memories. Well thats all folks hope you like!!!**

_**Preview: **__Hisoka busted into the room only to freeze gaping in horror…_

"_Ahhhhh get your hands off of her you hentai!" Hisoka shrieked from the doorway. _

_"Arigatou goziamasu Katsumi…it feels better." Katsumi smiled at her for the first time as they both ignored Hisoka._

_ "We can start now on giving you more courage to talk to people and make friends." Kiyomi said. _

_"I would like that very much…arigatou."_

_ "Maa maa, really its ok!" Kiyomi says waving her hand from side to side. _

_"OI! Get Your Hands Off Her!" Hisoka screamed._

_ "Hisoka I think I heard you the first time." Katsumi said in his usual nonchalant voice causing Hisoka to turn red and Kiyomi to sweat drop._

_ "Then why haven't you taken your hands off her yet!" Hisoka pointed out disapprovingly at the non reaction she was receiving from Katsumi. _

_"Hisoka really it's ok…" Kiyomi started._

_ "No it's not ok, I never seen you allow nii-sama to touch you in that intimate sort of way."_

_ "INTIMATE!" Katsumi said frowning up and showing emotion for the second time that day in Hisoka's presence._

_ "That's what I said besides I liked you better when you were a non threatening stone." Hisoka said with her head lifted proudly as she defended her nii-sama's honor. _

_Neither of them notice Kiyomi get quiet and look down hiding her face behind her hair until she spoke in a deadly calm voice. _

_"Hisoka that is enough…I appreciate your intentions but this is my body and I will have say over who touches me in what way…besides He doesn't really want me around much anyway." _

_"Hai!" Hisoka said in a small voice while her and Katsumi sweat dropped. _

_"You know…you have to sleep with Him tonight…how will you manage if you two don't want to be near each other?" Katsumi pointed out earning a glare from Hisoka._

_ "I can tell you right now she's not staying with you." Hisoka said with a warning tone._

_ "I'll manage…actually I'm glad you asked because honesty is the beginning of a new friendship." After concluding that Kiyomi got up despite protests from both Hisoka and Katsumi and shunpoed to the stairs before pausing._

_ "Hisoka please prep our room please." _

_"HAI!" Hisoka said rushing to do as she was told before pausing in mid step. Our room….demo_…

"Hisoka is there a problem?" Kiyomi said in a sweet but deadly voice.

"Iie nee-chan Yoshi*!" Kiyomi shunpoed up to her and Byakuya's room while Hisoka rushed to her and her sister's room.

**Meanwhile**

_It's just as I thought!_ Makoto thought shaking her head.

She had come upon a cliff that hung over the lake and gave a nice view of all the blooming sakura trees. There on the edge was Byakuya.

"It's getting late….and a little cold…you should come inside it looks like it's going to storm." At the word storm Byakuya perked up.

"I'll be along shortly." He said in his usual nonchalant voice looking back towards the scenery in a way that told Makoto she was dismissed.

_Who the hell does he think he is that bastard!_ Makoto thought gritting her teeth slightly. _I should have known…although….I hope he's really ok…_ she cast one more worried glance back at Byakuya before going back towards the house.

Upon her arrival she had a bad gut feeling.

_It's awfully quiet in here where is everyone?_ Makoto wondered as she made her way to her and Hisoka's room.

Her feeling was affirmed as soon as she opened the door. She froze in silent horror watching as Kiyomi sloppily dumped her stuff in their room. That wasn't the bad part, the bad part was that it was her bed that was suffering these tortures. She watched as Hisoka flailed her arms around madly trying to get Kiyomi to listen to reason.

"Demo…nee-chan…nii-sama will get lonely…he needs you!" Hisoka shrieked in an exasperated voice.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Kiyomi disappeared in the bathroom only to reappear with more stuff. The maids were running around trying to arrange all of it with silent protesting looks set on their faces and Katsumi was dragging his overly excited brother off to bed while he protested.

"NOOOOOOOO…this is my GOLDEN opportunity to comfort a maiden when she's in need…Iwoa- chan you're so cruel no da…YAMETE*! IYA*!"

The maids were the ones who had neatly placed Kiyomi's things in her old room upon her arrival and they didn't seem too happy that she was dumping it in Hisoka and Makoto's room. Makoto sighed and began directing the maids on where to put Kiyomi's stuff earning her a grateful look from Kiyomi and a horrified look from her sister who clearly wanted Kiyomi to stay in the room with Byakuya and sort out their problems with love.

_She obviously doesn't know much about love yet…how could she…she's just a kid...like I was._ Makoto thought bitterly as fresh memories pierced reminding her of her stolen innocence. _Yea they both are just kids. _

So caught up in thought she didn't notice that Byakuya had just walked in and shunpoed to his room. Byakuya froze as he watched in horror as Kiyomi appeared through the bathroom and went to the drawer removing the last of her things not even glancing his way.

"Well I think that's everything." She dusted her hands before disappearing in the bathroom.

Byakuya could hear her shut and lock the door signifying that what he had just seen was in fact real.

"She….moved….out!?" Byakuya said out loud in shock.

It felt as though all the life drained out of him once again and he went to lay on the bed on his back not even caring once more. He felt some sort of completeness just lifelessly gazing at the blank ceiling. It didn't help that all his thoughts surrounded her.

_What have I done…she doesn't even want to be near me._

He ignored the intruding maids who let themselves in to close all the vacant drawers before exciting. The rain started to drizzle before pelting down on the house. Byakuya lost track of time as he laid there. Finally he forced himself up to take a shower and change into his night clothes. Lightening started to flash lighting up the sky and the house. He laid back down comfortably in his same spot and his thoughts began to revolve around her once again.

_It's almost as if she's here…I can smell her scent…the scent of sakura blossoms._

He turned his head slightly to take in more of the scent only to realize that he was laying on her blanket. He sat up and picked her blanket up gently before burying his face in it allowing himself to be assaulted by her scent and everything that was Kiyomi.

_She must miss this especially on a day like this…I shall return it to her….I know it will make her feel safe._

He then left out of his room and shunpoed across the hall to Makoto and Hisoka's room. He raised his hand to knock on the door hesitantly when the door flung open.

"Nii-sama it's nee-chan she needs you…QUICK you must go to her!" Hisoka shouted highly concerned opening the door wide enough for Byakuya to fit through.

He could make out Kiyomi halfway under the covers in Makoto's bed against the wall hugging her knees to herself trembling badly tears evident in her eyes as they rolled down her cheek. Byakuya took a step foreword yearning to go to her only to be halted by Makoto's hand on his chest.

"Hisoka go comfort Kiyomi I'll handle this." Makoto said in an authoritative voice causing Hisoka to glare at her before rushing to Kiyomi and attempting to comfort her the best way she could.

Makoto had a distressed look on her face for what she was about to do but she kept on anyway.

"I'll see to it that she gets this." She takes the blanket and walks over to hand it Kiyomi who immediately hugs it close and stops shaking.

She looks to the door gratefully only for her eyes to meet Byakuya's. They stare at each other as time seemed to stop and everyone holds their breath.

_I won't say thank you_. Kiyomi thought.

_Thank you isn't something I deserve it was the least I could do._ Byakuya answered her thought unknowingly.

Byakuya broke their stare first turning to walk back to his room while Kiyomi continued to stare at the spot where Byakuya just was.

_Nanda…did he help me…does he care?_

Hisoka and Makoto held their breath for a few minutes longer to see if anything would happen. After a long wait Hisoka let out a disappointed sigh before hoping up to shut the door.

_Great these two are more stubborn than I thought…all they need to do is kiss and make up then everyone will be happy again. _Hisoka thought.

_You'll never understand little one…love isn't that easy…if it was I'd still be thinking like you._ Makoto thought unknowingly answering her sister's thoughts.

As millions of questions assaulted Kiyomi's mind she hugged her blanket once again this time burying her face in its softness yearning for the comfort it usually always provided her only to be engulfed in his scent. She couldn't help her reaction to his scent as she felt herself automatically relaxing and she was able to finally lay down before slowly falling to sleep wrapped in her blanket and his scent. Hisoka climbed in the bed with her snuggling under her before falling to sleep as well. Makoto hugged Hisoka's stuffed teddy wishing it was her sister instead before falling asleep last.

**Midnight**

BOOM!

Kiyomi jolted upright in the bed gritting her teeth in her failing effort not to scream. The thunder was fierce and she felt herself automatically begin to shake uncontrollably as tears fell formed on the corners of her eyes. She tried to unsuccessfully snuggle under Hisoka but she gave up miserably.

_It's not going to work….she's too little…I feel like I'm protecting her and at this point in time in this frame of mind I can't protect anyone._

Kiyomi made up her mind in that instant. She carefully lifted Hisoka placing her in the bed with Makoto. Hisoka automatically scooted closer to her sister while Makoto wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace. If she wasn't scared shitless she would have stayed there staring at them.

_They seemed so close in their sleep one wouldn't have known the truth from looking at them in that instant. _Kiyomi thought sadly.

**Meanwhile**

Byakuya was back in the bed under the covers this time yet still gazing at the ceiling. He heard the thunder…seen the lightening….and felt useless and empty…cold. That was until he sensed her. His eyes widened in surprise as he sat up looking toward the door and there she was in her white night gown, her eyes wide in fear, her hair disheveled on her head, and clutching her blanket. He felt a strange vibe of déjà vu. He blinked furiously hoping that he wasn't dreaming. It was confirmed that she wasn't a dream when the thunder shook the sky with a loud BOOM and she jumped in the bed. If it was under different circumstances he probably would have laughed at her yet he could do nothing but stare at her as he felt his heart speed up. Especially when she snuggled up next to him claiming her usual spot on his chest and in his arms causing him to lay down to allow her to get comfortable. She buried her face in his chest listening to his heart beat as it began to settle back to its normal pace. She relaxed and immediately fell into a sound sleep. Byakuya took this time to memorize her…he didn't realize it but she had become one of the most important people in his life beside Ginrei, but somehow she seemed more treasured to him even than Ginrei.

_How is it that I feel so happy now that she's here…what is she to me?…._Byakuya thought.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair bringing the ends up to his nose as he welcomed the familiar scent of sakura. In fact it was becoming his favorite scent…one he preferred to smell all the time. He tightened his grip around her pulling her closer to him. Finally he fell into a sound sleep after reassuring himself for the umpteenth time that night that she was indeed there in his arms.

**Morning- Day 3**

Byakuya woke to find Kiyomi gone and in her place a pillow.

_Was I imaging her here with me?_ _Wouldn't I have woken up if she moved…unless…_

Ignoring his senses that verified that she was there, he believed that he had been imagining the whole thing. He got up to take his shower sulking once again.

**Meanwhile**

Kiyomi laid in bed thinking back to the night with Byakuya. She had woken to find herself snuggled tightly in his embrace. When she moved slightly he gripped her tighter pulling her closer to him. Her heart sped up at the close impact of her body against his and her breathing turned into small pants.

"Kiyomi!" He sighed causing her to hold her breath.

It didn't help that his chest was exposed revealing his solid six pack. She grit her teeth.

_Damn this shouldn't be hard. _She thought but then he mumbled something.

She leaned her face closer to his to better hear what he said.

"Kiyomi!" He sighed once again this time a small smile graced his peaceful face.

She felt herself leaning foreword once more against her will until her face was mere inches from his.

_No stop…this is wrong…the man calls you an idiot and you repay him with a kiss…good going Kiyomi way to stand your ground. _Her thoughts taunted her giving her reasons why she was mad at him yet her heart seem to tell her that he was already forgiven.

Then a memory flashed in her head:

"_Okaa-san?" Kiyomi questioned her mother. "Kiyomi…don't be a fool…for the heart is easily deceived by sentimental things…the mind stays steady and true to reality…for love is the child of illusion and the parent of delusion." _

She slowly slipped out of Byakuya's tight, warm, and protecting embrace replacing her warm body with a pillow. A strong yearning overcame her yet she scolded herself slipping just as quietly out of the room as she had came. Makoto woke up first and when she felt Hisoka in her arms she nuzzled her nose in her sister's hair before casting a grateful look at Kiyomi who in return gave a small smile.

_I knew it she went to him. _Makoto thought smiling inwardly at her cleverness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an outraged Hisoka who had woken up to find herself in Makoto's arms and not Kiyomi.

"How did I get over here?" Hisoka yelled giving her sister an accusing look before jumping up and storming to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Let me help you." Makoto called after her.

"I got it…stop trying to pretend like you care about me cause you're just fooling yourself and making a fool of yourself…you don't have to ACT for nee-chan…just treat me like you used to at home!" Hisoka yelled before slamming the bathroom door.

Kiyomi cast a worried glance at Makoto only to catch her looking at the door with sadness and longing.

_Just what is going on…this has got to stop._

"I'll go talk to her…she'll be ok…so will you." Kiyomi said before marching to the bathroom to confront Hisoka.

"Arigatou goziamasu…please take care of my imouto onegai-shimasu!" Makoto said before leaving to use the spare bathroom in the empty guest room.

"Un." Kiyomi said before she turned to bang on the bathroom door.

_Hisoka why do you despise your own sister so?_

"OI! It's me open up!" Hisoka cracked the door with moist tears in her eyes but Kiyomi would not be swayed so easily.

"Nanda kuso*…Wakarimasen…she just wants a relationship with you and you want to be a little brat!" Kiyomi says her face slightly frowned up the most she could muster up after seeing Hisoka's tear stained face.

"It's okay…think nothing of it." Hisoka said tensing up.

Kiyomi noticing this decided on a different approach. She sat down on the edge of the toilet pulling Hisoka into her arms.

"Daijouba…you can talk to me…remember I'm your other nee-chan." Hisoka looked up at Kiyomi with hopeful eyes before opening up finally.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"When I was a bit younger like two years old …_

_Makoto was very popular…__she still is somewhat…_

___in school I was teased a lot…people pretended to be my friend…demo…when I turned my back they would call me the Kuchiki brat and say that I thought I was better than everybody. _

___They stared to play trick on me and then they isolated me completely. I was always quiet and reserved cause I had no one who liked me or wanted to be my friend until you…_

___my mother was overly protective and had those kids punished which isolated me more…_

___my sister was superficial and more concerned about her own life than to worry about me back then…_

___I mean there was a big age gap between us and she ignored me for the most part but nonetheless I loved my ane-ue* cause no matter what she never let her friends talk about me in her presence. They called me a bland rock and a puppy. _

___I didn't care cause she was my everything and I secretly wanted to be like her when I grew up…_

___I would copy some things she did…all that changed when HE came. _

___HE destroyed everything taking away the little time and attention she showed me and completely consumed her until there was nothing left. Then left her high and dry and married someone else who he was arranged to be married to since he was little. _

___What hurt me was THAT day…_

___with him around I barely saw her and my mom was always yelling and threatening her…they was always fighting…_

___our mom and dad began to fight and now they still don't talk until this day just living in an unhappy marriage…_

___demo on THAT day my sister came home and she was sneaking in her room to get clothes planning to runaway with him this time for good…_

___I came in the room just in time as she was sneaking out the window and I grabbed her leg… _

___"Ane-ue…kudasai…stay…onegai-shimasu!" I begged her then I heard him._

___ "Who is that…is that your rock of a sister…just push her off I'm sure she'll land unharmed like a rock…hurry we got to go!" _

___She didn't even glance back as she pushed me off of her and disappeared out the window. I kept thinking as I fell:_

___ Tasukete* ane-ue…onegai-shimasu… _

___Hitting the floor made me realize that she was never coming back, that she didn't care about me, and the hardest lesson of all that I was alone in this world. We found her a week later distraught because he abandoned her. _

___She was lifeless, had lost all of her vigor but it didn't matter to me cause in my mind she was already dead to me. We were sent to this house shortly thereafter my mother feared that I would become like my sister not knowing that I wished to be the total opposite of my sister and that's when I met HIM!_

___ My nii-sama._

___ He was amazing following behind Ginrei-sama with obedience and authority. I began to secretly copy his behavior. For a child I was very reserved and obedient._

___ Nii-sama approached me one day after ignoring me for a week and told me..._

___"Your behavior is adequate…slowly bridging the gap to becoming a fine woman one day."_

___ Ever since then I would follow him around and he allowed it. He never pushed me away, never acknowledged me nor said I was annoying or even much of anything to me…he never talked much….demo…he was all I had so I clung to him as my lifeline…and I felt in my heart that he was lonely so I stayed by his side…_

___I hated when we had to leave but since then every summer we would come here and I would rejoice at the prospect of seeing my nii-sama and how much he'd grown and flourished."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_At such a young age just like me…not prepared to have your dreams shattered….not ready for the real world nor the harsh lessons and reality of life._

"…"

"So you see she just wants to replace her failed love and I play second to no one I don't even need her remorse nor want her guilt around me cause she's dead to me."

Kiyomi looked down hiding her face behind her hair.

"YAMETE! She wants a relationship with you know that's all that should matter…you talk a lot about how she's dead to you…demo…you're missing an important point….that she's very much alive and no matter what she's done to you, at least you still have her around to hate or love, imagine if she was gone as well as your parents and you truly had no one…the pain of that loneliness is unbearable yet I…I mean people get through it and let go cause life's too short I tell YOU…you're just a kid…quit trying to grow up so fast and give your sister a second chance while you still have her or believe me you'll live to regret it."

Hisoka looked thoughtful for a few minutes then frowned up yelling "IIE!"

Kiyomi's eyes widened in shock before narrowing into slits.

"Fine…Hisoka…YURUSENAI!I forgave you for what you did to me…as long as you can't forgive her then I can't forgive you."

Hisoka's eyes widened in horror at Kiyomi's words before tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Wakatta*!" Hisoka said through tears.

"Maa maa…it shouldn't be so bad just to try…your sister cares about you…that's what's important." Kiyomi said consoling Hisoka.

"Un!" Hisoka replied wiping her tears and going to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize of course!" Hisoka said smiling gratefully at Kiyomi.

"What about your shower?" Kiyomi called out watching Hisoka grab her wash up items.

"I was thinking of asking my ane-ue to help me."

Kiyomi smiled watching as Hisoka ran to the door only to pause.

"Arigatou goziamasu nee-chan…if I can forgive my sister and you can forgive me…then you can forgive nii-sama."

With that said Hisoka rushed out the bathroom leaving Kiyomi shocked.

"…."

_Forgive him? _She decided that a nice shower would do the trick to help clear her mind.

**Meanwhile**

Makoto ran the water in the tub testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Ano…can you help me?" Makoto froze in disbelief.

There was her sister standing in the doorway with her wash up items and a towel.

"Gomen nasai ane-ue…I was so cruel to you…watashi*…watashi…" Hisoka's sentence was cut off as Makoto embraced her.

"Gomen nasai!" Makoto kept repeating over and over causing Hisoka to look up from her embrace in confusion.

"Nanda?" Hisoka questioned her.

"I was cruel and self centered back then…never really realizing that it was affecting you so…I got what I deserved for what I did to you That day….I should've been a better older sister…too focused on other people and things when it should have been you…I don't deserve your apology nor your affections…demo…if you give me a chance I will do my best to be the sister you wanted me to be."

Makoto looked down hiding her face behind her hair. "I don't deserve to be called your ane-ue…I haven't been much of one."

Hisoka buried her face in her sister's embrace.

"Watashi daisuki desu*!" Hisoka said feeling her chest tighten.

"No matter what you'll always be my ane-ue from this moment foreword."

Makoto smiled happily. "Lets get you washed up eh!"

"Un!" Makoto gave her sister a bath with a smile on her face truly happy for the first time.

"You know operation fix the broken pieces of Kiyomi and Byakuya's relationship should be in effect." Makoto offered causing Hisoka to frown up slightly much to Makoto's confusion.

"That name's too long it should be called…Operation Reunite!"

"What a great idea why didn't I think of that!" Makoto said encouragingly.

"Now we just have to get Katsumi on our side." Hisoka said her eyes narrowed in suspicion regarding the recent friendship of Katsumi and Kiyomi.

"What about Kanaye?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Oh I can handle him." Hisoka said pounding her fist into her palm causing Makoto to laugh.

"OK…I'll leave it to you then."

**L8ter On**

Kiyomi was on her way to the kitchen when she spotted Katsumi.

"Ohayou goziamasu*!" She called out causing him to turn in her direction happy to hear her voice as a small blush crept up his cheeks.

"Ohayou! You going to breakfast…" He questioned.

"Un you?"

"Un..." He answered hesitantly before they both responded.

"May I accompany you?"

"Honto?"

They smiled shyly at each other as small blushes crept up their cheeks for saying the same thing.

"Un!" Katsumi replied stepping to the side to let her go past first.

"Iie…we're friends now…we will walk together." Kiyomi said offering her arm.

"Hai!" He replied taking her arm and linking it with his happily.

When they entered the kitchen they came at the same time Hisoka and Makoto did and were surprised to see Byakuya and Kanaye already there. Byakuya was on edge ready to strangle his overly excited cousin when he turned to see Kiyomi and Katsumi arm in arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Byakuya questioned angrily not able to control his emotional outrage at seeing them arm in arm. Hisoka glares suspiciously at Katsumi while Makoto tries to calm her sister down.

"Took you all long enough I'm starving…it appears my brother is fully sustained with the new affections from Kiyomi no da?" Kanaya taunted Byakuya.

"He took your woman and now he's smiling in your face…what a day for you eh Byakuya-dono…you lost your cool and your girl!"

Byakuya drew his sword saying in a deadly calm voice, "Chire…Senbonzakura."

They all sweat dropped while Kanaye danced around the dining area dodging Byakuya's petals that chased him with a killing intent.

"Serves him right!" Hisoka said in a proud voice while her sister continually sweat dropped.

_It looks like they made up…I never seen Makoto look so genuinely happy before. _Kiyomi thought while sitting in the seat Katsumi offered for her totally ignoring Byakuya especially after his rude outburst.

After retrieving his sword he sheathed it while turning to glare at Kiyomi. After being uncomfortable knowing that he was glaring at her Kiyomi turned to glare at him in return neither of them noticing that everyone had taken their seats. Hisoka pushed Katsumi out the way sitting next to Kiyomi and of course Makoto sat next to her. To save room for Ginrei and Fumio, Katsumi was forced to sit on the other side of the table next to his brother who was one seat away from Byakuya. Only Ginrei was allowed to sit at the head of the table since he was head of the household and no one was allowed to sit on the other side at the other end of the table. That left Kiyomi stuck and forced to sit next to him. Gritting his teeth when Byakuya finally sat down tensions flared at the table as Kiyomi glared ahead waiting patiently for the food so she could busy herself.

_I won't let him ruin my morning…_ Kiyomi repeated to herself over and over.

"I take it you're ignoring me now even though I ask you something directly?" Byakuya says through gritted teeth.

"Oh... when you say directly are you referring to before when you rudely yelled at US or did you expect me to know you were yelling directly at me?" Kiyomi replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I expected more classy behavior and a certain level of respect…your recent show of behavior I find unacceptable!" Byakuya said turning to glare at her now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean…more classy behavior…respect…Honto so in respecting you I'm supposed to allow you to neglect giving me respect in return or is it only a one way thing?" Kiyomi responded turning to glare back at him.

"You're supposed to give it to get it and your earlier behavior was distasteful!" Byakuya said in a deadly clam voice pissing her off even more.

"Honto desu ka…and I suppose calling me everything out of my name was proper noble behavior and giving respect!" Kiyomi yelled shooting up from her chair standing over him.

"Guys…come on…" Hisoka said in a small voice holding up her hands that went unheard as they continued to argue causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Besides I didn't know it bothered you so much…I could've sworn I didn't belong to YOU in fact I could've sworn that it was YOU who told me to stay out of your life!" Kiyomi said pointing an accusing finger at Byakuya causing him to stand up now and tower over her.

"Ridiculous…it wasn't such a bad idea that way your short comings won't affect me any longer."

"FINE!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Fine!" Byakuya responded while they glared in each others face.

"Is there a problem?" Ginrei asked coming into the kitchen Fumio behind him and noticing the tense atmosphere as well as Byakuya and Kiyomi glaring in each others faces.

"Iie oji-chan me and Byakuya-san had just come to a mutual understanding of one another…in fact I believe we are getting along much better now that the air is clear between us."

_What is she saying…they're clearly upset with each other._ Hisoka thought becoming more confused by the second while everyone sweat dropped excluding Fumio who leaned back in his seat on his hands folded behind his head and Ginrei who looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Fine…I'm glad you two are getting along well and finally understanding one another." Ginrei replied smirking.

"Nani*!?" Hisoka yelled sitting foreword in her seat in shock at the obvious denseness of their head of household.

_How could he not see that._ She was given a warning look by Kiyomi which caused her to sit back in her seat and apologize for her outburst.

_Gomen Hisoka but this is different…I just can't forgive him. _Kiyomi thought as to her relief the food arrived ceasing any further questioning from Ginrei.

" Byakuya… you don't have to attend this meeting…in fact you are excused from this meeting and all others…I've realized we've been absorbing all of your vacation time…you are free to have fun with your cousins." Byakuya's eyes widened in shock making him feel like a deer trapped in car headlights.

The doom and dread evident in his eyes. Those meetings were his only sense of sanity since him and Kiyomi were warring. It didn't help that their recent argument made him feel even guiltier and confused at why he couldn't control his raging emotional outbursts when he was around her.

"Demo Ginrei-sama…" But his sentence was cut off short by Ginrei.

"Nonsense Byakuya it's okay…have fun." That tone of voice the playful yet authoritative tone let Byakuya know that the discussion was over.

"Itadakimasu!" Kiyomi said first followed by everyone else as they began to eat their food.

Byakuya stared at his untouched food with dread on his face.

**A few minutes l8ter**

Kiyomi stood up from the table having finished several plates of food.

"May I be excused?" She asked Ginrei bowing her head.

"You may." She disappeared from the table heading towards the door.

Katsumi repeated her actions and followed after her after being excused. Kanaye was next not wanting to be out done for the affections of Kiyomi by his brother. He saw the new friendship between his brother and Kiyomi as competition.

"You all may leave if you want…our Kiyomi is an outgoing one." Ginrei declared sticking his chest out proudly.

Hisoka glanced suspiciously toward where Kiyomi and the two traitors disappeared to not trusting anyone around Kiyomi except for Byakuya. She then glanced at Byakuya's untouched food with concern and back again.

"You may go Hisoka…" Byakuya said with a sigh.

"Iie…daijouba…I'll stay with you Byakuya-sama." Makoto smiled at her sisters thoughtfulness as Ginrei and Fumio excused themselves and left for a meeting.

"You know with Katsumi's recent change in personality and Kanaye's womanizing ways Kiyomi doesn't stand a chance." Makoto said causing Hisoka's eyes to widen at the new evidence presented by her sister.

"Go ahead!" Makoto encouraged watching as determination set on her sister's face before Hisoka hoped up rushing after them.

Byakuya nodded gratefully at Makoto before rising and heading towards the door himself. Makoto watched his back tentatively before rising out of her seat. She felt the powerful riaetsu of their head of household in the dining area once again.

"I'll leave it to you then?" Ginrei questioned.

"Hai…Ginrei-sama!"

**A Few minutes l8ter**

Byakuya headed for the trees while Kiyomi headed for the village. Hisoka was glad Kiyomi had waited for her but watching her nii-sama disappear into the trees alone left her feeling guilty. Her conscience ate away at her especially since she felt like she had been betraying him and choosing Kiyomi over him. Her chivalrous nii-sama never scolded her about that.

"I'll go see if he's ok." Makoto said whispering so that only Hisoka could hear her.

Hisoka smiled to her sister gratefully watching as her sister disappeared into the trees after her nii-sama.

"Rule number 1: soften your facial features…if you look unapproachable people won't want to approach you…first impressions are everything." Kiyomi lectured.

Katsumi was finding it hard not to smile ever since he acquired a new friendship with Kiyomi….she just seemed to have that affect on people. She was attempting to have him introduce himself to some village girls.

"Why just girls?" Katsumi questioned dread on his face.

Kiyomi stopped with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Girls are the hardest to approach…you get that down packed and you can do anything." Kiyomi replied continuing to walk.

_Believe me I would know_. Kiyomi thought to herself referring to her own non relationships with the female gender except for Hisoka and Makoto recently.

_She has a point demo…I really don't want to do this._ Katsumi thought trying desperately to find a way out of his recent situation.

"OI! Come on you'll do just fine…I'll be here with you." Kiyomi said dragging Katsumi the rest of the way to the village.

While Hisoka followed earnestly keeping an eye on the sneaky Kanaye, suddenly Kiyomi stopped abruptly.

"THERE!" She shouted pointing into the direction of a group of girls almost causing Hisoka to crash into them.

"Where?" Kanaye said excitedly quickly jumping into charm mode.

"Not you!" Kiyomi said grabbing Kanaye by the shirt collar while sighing in annoyance.

"Well go ahead Katsumi…introduce yourself…we'll be right here."

Katsumi gulped in apprehension. _Great just what I need…three girls and they all look kowaii…I can't do this._

Katsumi paused causing the three girls to look up at him in curiosity. Before he could chicken out he was being pushed foreword by a demented Hisoka who was bent on payback for his traitorous behavior.

He turned back only to receive a thumbs up from Kiyomi whom was holding his pouting brother. When he turned around all the girls were closely inspecting him curiously. When they saw his face they all blushed.

"Ano…Etto…Watashi K…Katsumi desu." One girl stepped foreword.

"Are you always this nervous…your very handsome…I just thought with you being so handsome and all that…well that you wouldn't be so nervous around girls." The girl said rambling on.

He smiled causing the girls to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Well you see I don't do this often." Katsumi says bringing his hand through his hair.

The girls surround him life vultures pouncing on him as they talk and argue amongst themselves at who gets to stand where next to him. Kiyomi watched the display with her chest poked out proudly.

"Great now you've done it." Kanaye said pouting.

"What's your problem…can't you let your brother get some attention once in a while?" Kiyomi said glaring at him.

"Are you always this selfish?"

Kanaye got really serious looking down and hiding his face behind his hair. "He always gets the attention…I wish I was him."

Kiyomi's eyes widened in surprise. "HUH!"

Kanaye smirked bitterly at her. "Is that so surprising…you gave him more attention than me from the beginning."

"Yea... demo…that makes no sense you're the outgoing one who always have girls surrounding him."

"That's only because they think that I would put them closer to my brother, always asking when can they meet my brother….I wish I had his elusiveness and calm demeanor."

"I like your personality you maybe a little over the top at times but that's what makes you…well you." Kanaye smiled genuinely at her.

"Arigatou."

_Wow he's really handsome too_. Kiyomi thought when suddenly she felt a presence behind her and a mischievous smirk graced her face.

"Wakarimasen*…why do you want to be your brother?"

"I told you…because girls want to be with him…guys think he's cool, and well even our father wish I was more like my brother…the one most likely to take over the family business."

"…."

"Am I not that important?" Kanaye looked up to glare at Kiyomi when his eyes met the cobalt blue eyes of his brother that had shock written all over his face.

"How could you say that when I want to be you…your personality is amiable…your courage…why would you want to be me?"

"You want to be me why…you have everything…your good at everything…and everyone likes you?" Katsumi was surprised once again.

"You're the one with all the friends…not me…my elusiveness has kept me alone…even father pays you more attention."

"My outrageous behavior you find so amiable has caused me to be used…father only pays me more attention because he wish I was like you."

They both stood there looking at each other in shock.

"See you both have great attributes and if you work together you can both be fruitful in life…you'll always have each other…you're never really alone and will never be alone…those differences should make the bond between you two stronger." Kiyomi pointed out causing understanding to fill both of their eyes as they continued to stare at each other as if seeing each other truly for the first time.

_In a crowd full of people you were always so alone…I had no idea you wanted to be me. _Katsumi thought at the same time Kanaye thought._A crowd full of people at your feet yet you always stood to the side of them and never in the midst…I should have known you felt alone._

"Shall we?" Kanaye said gesturing to the three girls waiting patiently for Katsumi's return.

"Hai!" Katsumi replied following his brother before pausing.

"What's wrong Katsumi go ahead…" Kiyomi started only to be cut off as Katsumi pulled her into his arms burying his face in her hair.

"Arigatou goziamasu Kiyomi…you truly are an amazing woman…I like you a lot."

Kiyomi's whole face blushed red while Hisoka looked on with horror and Kanaye with pride. Kiyomi felt a familiar presence causing her to feel really uncomfortable in the arms of another.

"If you need anything…I'm here for you." Katsumi said releasing her.

"Ano…Etto…Un!" Kiyomi said stumbling over her words especially since guilt seemed to overweigh her at that familiar riaetsu she felt so close by. She watched as they walked over to entertain the females after Kanaye surprisingly just ruffled her hair instead of more outrageous behavior than what his brother just displayed.

"Yea you truly are sugoi Kiyomi."

**Meanwhile**

_I knew it he's going back to that place…him and my sister are so predictable. _Makoto thought silently following Byakuya.

When he made it to his destination he stood back on the cliff under the sakura tree. Makoto stayed hidden behind the other trees watching him silently.

"If you're going to spy on me try not to make so much noise." Byakuya announced not even bothering to glance disapprovingly at the very tree she was behind causing her to blush red.

_Damn him being so articulate…I thought he didn't notice me but he knew I was there all along. _She came out from behind the tree and stood next to him frowning slightly.

"Daijouka?" She questioned him hesitantly.

He sighed, "Daijouba…why did you come?"

Makoto smiled, "All you have to do is go apologize to her."

"Ridiculous."

"We sort of spied on you two and we heard what you said." Byakuya closed his eyes looking off to the side knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You're still here with me after knowing what I said to her…you all should be disappointed in me by now…I'm disgusting…I let my emotions take over…I know she hates me."

"…."

_The naivety of men_. Makoto thought sighing.

"She doesn't hate you…she's just upset is all…if you just apologize I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Honto desu ka?" Byakuya said looking at Makoto hopefully.

"I'm sure of it…demo…if you don't try she'll never forgive you."

Byakuya took on a thoughtful look before rising going towards the village through the forest where he sensed Kiyomi's riaetsu.

"I came because someone important to me is worried about you because you are important to her."

She walked past him before pausing.

"Don't forget you're important to me as well not just because you're the future head of household…you're my little cousin."

With that said she turned and continued to walk towards the village through the forest.

_I am a gentleman after all… I couldn't possibly let her walk back through the forest to the village alone._ Byakuya told himself.

When they made it to the village Byakuya suddenly stopped abruptly causing Makoto to looked at him with a confused look on her face until she turned to see what froze him.

There she saw a horrified look on her sister's face while Kiyomi was locked in an embrace with Katsumi.

"Ch...chotto matte Byakuya…" Makoto called out but her words fell on deaf ears as he shunpoed away.

After Katsumi and Kanaye left to entertain the girls a few minutes later Makoto caught up with Kiyomi and Hisoka. She had tried to find Byakuya only to find that he had gotten clever on her and was no where to be seen in his usual sulk spot. When she approached them Hisoka perked up.

"Nii-sa…where's nii-sama?" Makoto gave her a worried look shaking her head sadly.

"Is he ok?" Kiyomi asked surprising both of them.

"I don't know." Makoto responded a plan forming in her head yet causing Hisoka to be highly alarmed.

"Well we got to go to him…oh no!" Makoto grab her sister off to the side while Kiyomi's eyes widen as she try to sense Byakuya's riaetsu but couldn't.

"If she's worried then she's focused more on the right one ne Hisoka?"

"Hai ane-ue!"

"Oi Kiyomi we'll round the lover boys up while u look for Byakuya and we'll meet you back at the house." Makoto called out to Kiyomi.

"Hai!" Kiyomi said rushing off to find Byakuya.

_Byakuya you baka where have you gone?_

**A few hours l8ter**

Kiyomi went back to the house very disappointed. She had searched everywhere and hadn't found Byakuya. In the garden she was surprised to come upon Fumio alone. He was leaned back against the tree leaned against his arms that seemed to be his preferred method of hanging out.

"Lookin for someone?"

"…"

"Is it anyone I know?" That was when she exploded.

"THAT BAKA HOW DARE HE INSULT ME THEN WORRY ME…EVERYTHING I DO FOR HIM AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!"

Fumio opened his eyes highly amused at her outburst. He had been around his stoic family for all his life so someone who seemed emotionally unstable and very impulsive to him was very interesting.

"Insult…Byakuya no way he isn't capable of such things…that's like getting a rock to show emotions…that's how he was raised."

"Well you should've seen him at that temple."

"Honto desu ka…which temple is this one your referring to?"

"The one in the center of the cemetery." Kiyomi pointed out.

"No…you wouldn't be talkin bout the one where his parents are buried."

"Yea, Yea that…WAIT WHAT!?"

"Oh Gomen... demo his parents are buried in that temple….you didn't know…he didn't tell you?"

_His parents….I didn't even notice his chage of behavior he did seem more gloomy when we approached the temple…I was so busy being fascinated…I didn't know….I'm such a fool. _Kiyomi's thoughts ran rampant as she hid her face behind her hair feeling embarrassed and disgusted at herself.

"…."

"I guess you wouldn't know eh…our Byakuya has a softer spot for you than we thought…you must be important to him for him to even allow you in there…more so to allow you to still be alive for ruining his parent's temple... besides he probably didn't tell ya cause he didn't want ya to be worried about em."

"…."

"Don't worry I heard everything and I could understand why you'd be upset."

"I didn't know…I'm so disgusting…" Kiyomi mumbled to herself but Fumio heard her.

"Well I was just waitin here to tell ya Ginrei-sama and I would be leaving tonight for a meeting and will not be back until tomorrow night…you kids can stay outta trouble until then eh?"

"I got to find him…have you seen him?" Kiyomi asked finally speaking directly to him for the first time.

"Iie but it's not safe for you to be out this late at night little lady you might catch a cold ad get sick it might be best to wait in the house for his return."

"Demo.." Kiyomi started prepared to argue him back down.

"Eh I'd b torn up to an pretty upset if I caught my women in the arms of another eh…besides imagine how worried he'd be if you were out here and you got sick…he doesn't even know how sorry you are an already he'd be feelin quite guilty I might add."

"…."

Kiyomi obliged and went into the house.

_How much does this guy know…has he been spying on us? Byakuya…are you hurt…where could you have gone…I need to tell you I'm so so sorry._ Kiyomi thought as she went into the house to do as Fumio bided.

"Kiyomi daijouka?" Hisoka and Katsumi said running up to her at the same time.

"Daijouba…why what's happening…did Byakuya come back yet?" She looked from Hisoka to Makoto to Katsumi to Kanaye all who exchanged worried looks but it was apparent to Kiyomi that he wasn't back yet since she still didn't sense him.

"It's going to storm tonight in fact the storm is approaching as we speak."

"NANI!" Kiyomi shouted becoming extremely anxious.

"I need to find him!" She said rushing to the door only to be blocked by Katsumi and Kanaye.

"We don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Move!" Kiyomi commanded reaching for her sword.

"You should be where it's safe." They finished.

"I think I liked you two better when you weren't so close."

"Kiyomi!" Makoto yelled surprised at her hurtful words and seeing the hurtful expressions that crossed both the twin's faces as they seemed to give in a little and move from the door.

"Gomen…demo…I caused him much pain…Why didn't you tell me about that temple I know you all were there?"

"….."

"Never mind it doesn't matter I always stay by his side…I'm his partner... in times of crisis it is important that we look out for each other and take care of each other…"

"And you going out there in that storm isn't going to do anything but destroy you both…how do you think he'll feel knowing that you went out there after him and got hurt…Do you want to place more GUILT on his shoulders?"

That stung Kiyomi as Makoto lectured her causing her to down cast her face.

"I thought so…did you think we all weren't hurt and wanting to be by his side….of course we do it is our duty to give our life for the next head of household to keep him safe…demo he's more than that to us…he's our flesh and blood…You think my little sister who had been by his side everyday of her life after the age of two up until this moment isn't itching to go after him? Don't make this about you and your lack of control…"

"…"

**A few Minutes l8ter**

Everyone sat in the front on the couch by the front door waiting for Byakuya to come home. The storm had come down hard and Byakuya still wasn't back. Everyone except for Kiyomi whose nerves were frazzled from both the storm and her consuming worrying about Byakuya. She was pacing back and forth while everyone followed her with their eyes while they sweat dropped.

_Byakuya…where the hell are you…you bastard…please come home….I'm sorry…come home to me… _

"Here try this it always helps me when I feel bad." Hisoka offered her a warm glass of milk cutting into Kiyomi's thoughts.

"Arigatou." Kiyomi thanked Hisoka.

She took one sip and her mind ceased to function.

**Preview: The glass fell to the floor spilling the milk and glass all over the living room floor.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yoshi- all right, lets do it, lets go**

**Yamete- stop**

**Iya- strong form of no like noooooooo**

**Nanda kuso- what the hell **

**Ane-ue- respectful term for older sister**

**Tasukete- save me/ help me**

**Wakatta- I get it/ I understand**

**Watashi- I**

**Watashi daisuki desu- I like you a lot**

**Ohayou goziamasu- good morning polite**

**Nani- What**

**Wakarimasen- I don't understand**


	13. Through Sickness and In Health

**I'm back and soory guys I was having trouble downloading ym document on the website and when I emailed them telling them my situation they didn't even respond back. Anyway it just decided to work today so here goes. Oh yea please review even if you just say I liked/didn't like it. (Altough I prefer liked :) but whatever) Hope you like it.**

**The glass fell to the floor spilling the milk and glass all over the living room floor… **

She couldn't think…

Her mind ceased to function as she rushed foreword…

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Finally she caught Byakuya in her arms causing them both to fall to the ground from the force of his weight on her tiny body as she caught him and tried to take the full impact.

"Byakuya what have you done!?" She yelled felling him shiver from the cold.

His clothes were soaking wet, his skin icy cold to the touch, and he was extremely pale.

"Kiyomi…will you forgive me?" He asked his speech slightly slurred.

"Baka-mono…I already have." Kiyomi answered clutching him tighter to her ignoring his wet clothes, cold skin, and everyone else around them.

"I'm…so glad…" Byakuya replied before passing out.

"Tasukete*!" Kiyomi screamed watching while Katsumi and Kanaye struggled to get Byakuya upstairs after lifting him off of her.

Hisoka was ordered to get warm towels and blankets by Makoto and the maids rushed about to clean up the mess Byakuya and Kiyomi had made. When they got to Byakuya and Kiyomi's room Makoto gave quick and short orders.

"You must undress him immediately…it is important to get him out of these wet clothes."

After laying him down on the couch Katsumi and Kanaye froze looking at each other apprehensively.

"No way!" They both said backing away from him.

"What!" Kiyomi yelled outraged at their behavior.

"Well someone has to do it and quickly he doesn't have much time…" Makoto ordered in an authoritative voice as they all looked at Kiyomi at once.

"You've got to be kidding me…can't one of you guys do it?" Kiyomi asked sweat dropping.

"No way a man has pride…" Kanaye started.

"Another man shouldn't see his pride…" Katsumi added.

"Especially family…it's a rule." Kanaye added.

"Anyway you're his fiancé." Katsumi pointed out.

"Demo.." Kiyomi started only to be cut off by Makoto.

"We don't have much time for this…please Kiyomi…do it for Byakuya…he needs you…" Makoto begged.

**A few minutes l8ter**

They were all outside the room waiting for Kiyomi. Makoto had given her specific instructions when Hisoka arrived with the towels and blankets. Kiyomi stripped him slowly her face turning a slight shade of pink. When she got down to his boxers she held her breath before quickly slipping them off. Her face turned bright red then and despite herself she felt her whole body heat up.

_So that's what it looks like…goodness…its pretty big no wonder he has to sleep with boxers on…it needs to be contained. _

Kiyomi thought inspecting his member before blushing an even darker shade of red for her dirty thoughts and rude behavior of just inspecting him without his knowledge. She gently patted him dry with the towels Hisoka brought and then redressed him in some warm clothes. His wet hair was actually starting to turn wavy. She ran her hands through it.

_So this is the second time I get to see what your natural hair looks like…its amazing…in your sleep you look so peaceful and relaxed from that rigid look you always have…so beautiful._

Kiyomi thought as she caught herself starring at him. She felt her heart beating fast as she leaned foreword slowly getting closer and closer until finally her lips connected with his forehead.

"It's not nice to take advantage of an unconscious man…I think he'd appreciat it more if he were awake to enjoy your affections no da?" Kanaye pointed out causing Kiyomi to jump up her cheeks a dark shade of red as she turned toward the door.

There in the doorway was all four of his cousins looking upon the scene with knowing looks.

"IIE!" Makoto yelled suddenly causing al of them to jump.

"You must strip him…he's shivering you see…it's just as I feared he has been exposed too long to the cold and wet conditions and the dry clothes won't be enough to stabilize his temperature….there's only one way…" Makoto finished with a thoughtful look on her face while everyone was on edge.

"What is it!" Kiyomi yelled impatiently not in the mood for anymore games.

"Body heat." Makoto answered nonchalantly.

"Ok body heat body heat...CHOTTO MATTE!...where are we going to get that?" Kiyomi yelled as her mind felt like it had hit an iceberg.

"CH…CHOTTO MATTE…YOU DON'T MEAN…" Kiyomi said dread all over her face.

"Un…You'll have to strip too." Makoto simply replied.

Kiyomi grit her teeth as she glared at them for her humiliation. She was sure her whole body was red and heated up at the prospect of being naked and in close contact with Byakuya.

"That's the spirit nee-chan…nii-sama will need lots of heat and with you all red like that he'll be heated up in no time!" Hisoka encouraged clearly missing the HUGE implication of what a man and a woman together unclothed implied.

"Here it's easier this way." Makoto said handing her a sleeping bag after they turned on the fire place to get it prepped and ready and laid down lots of blankets so that they could be comfortable on.

"Voila…your new makeshift bed…nice no da?" Kanaye sang happily.

"What luck my cousin has to be able to feel the lusciousness of a beautiful maiden and his bride to be before he gets married….remember don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kanaye says skipping around the room.

Kiyomi balled her fist up and took a step in an attempt to strangle Kanaye when Katsumi grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the room.

"In order for him to have the best chance of survival he'll need body heat to stimulate him." Makoto replied cutting off any pre arguments Kiyomi might have come up with to get herself out of this situation.

"…"

"Goodnight!" Hisoka and Makoto sang in unison almost skipping at the door to avoid Kiyomi's narrowed suspicious eyes.

She stripped Byakuya once again but this time she was able to grit her teeth and bare it. He was still unconscious. She was already sure her face was a permanent red now. He was a bit warmer than he was at first but still colder than normal. After he was stripped she slid the sleeping bag on him. She was at least grateful that Kanaye and Katsumi had placed him on the floor before they had left or else she didn't know how she was going to manage. She turned her back facing him while she undressed feeling extremely vulnerable with him being in the room even though he was unconscious.

_That bastard…he better stay unconscious because if he so much as blink an eye I'll crush him…and if I find out he planned this…well he better hope he dies before I get a hold of him._

She climbed in the sleeping bag slowly scooting close to him. She had to bite her lip to hold in her yell especially when he pulled her closer to him attempting to absorb her heat.

_If only he knew he was touching me while we are indecent. _Kiyomi thought smirking slightly.

She rubbed his arms slowly trying to stimulate heat. She felt herself heating up more than him as the friction from her body pressed against his became overwhelming. Her breathing turned into small pants and her nipples hardened against her will as she felt herself grow uncomfortably wet in a certain area. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping her mouth especially when he pulled her even closer to him. She could feel his temperature slowly rising and feel his strong solid heartbeat.

_Its weird really….the way I fit him like a puzzle piece…it's almost as if I was made just for him…Ridiculous he would say…that maybe so….demo…_

Kiyomi thought as she found herself relaxing in his arms and falling into a sound sleep. She felt herself snuggling closer to him laying her head contently on his chest as she was slowly lulled to sleep.

_Was is this blissful heat…this alluring aroma…this softness and smoothness I feel…am I dead? Is this heaven…it seems so…did I make it home? Kiyomi's probably worried…Kiyomi…gomen…_

Byakuya thought slowly starting to wake up. He felt a very pressing hard on harder than ever before as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

_Why am I so damn hard?_

He thought gritting his teeth in annoyance. That's when he felt Her against him. His eyes snapped open revealing his sweetest dream as well as a beautiful nightmare. Kiyomi was naked and pressed up against him. That fact that he was naked as well was a bonus. She was secured by his arms wrapped around her slender waist preventing her from escaping.

_Did we…wha….what happened?_

His thoughts were interrupted as she shifted slightly against him.

"Byakuya…" she sighed whiled he held his breath eager not to wake her.

She looked exhausted and he began to wonder if what he thought happened really did and if so why he couldn't remember anything. He grit his teeth to keep his self control and to keep from jumping her.

He slowly untangled himself from her when she frowned slightly, "Byakuya…baka-mono."

He glared at her before his face softened against his will as the memories of last night rushed through his head probably triggered by her calling him a baka.

_She forgave me…even thought I was unfair to her…I made her worry…she saved my life…Kiyomi…nanda?_

He ran his fingers through her hair gently bringing the ends up and burying his face in them welcoming the familiar scent of sakura blossoms to assault his senses....

_His slight movements caused Kioymi to wake up. "B…Byakuya?" She called out hesitantly. He removed his face from her hair. "Kiyomi…you're awake?" He said cupping her face in is hands and forcing her to look at her as her body turned a beautiful shade of rosy pink. "Byakuya…you…" Her sentence was cut off as he responded, "Arigatou…" before claiming her lips for his own. She was taken aback as se tensed up but pretty soon she had given in to him and try as she might she couldn't keep the small moan from escaping her mouth. _

_"Byakuya…_BYAKUYA!" Kiyomi shrieked.

Her whole body turned a rosy shade of red starting from her face and downward but he didn't have time to see anymore of her as she jumped up screaming. Pissed wasn't the word to describe her mood when she realized he had been smelling her hair and was still holding her too close for comfort while they were both still indecent.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU HENTAI! IS THAT THE THANKS I GET FOR SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS? YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME EH?"

"…"

_This is not what I had imagined at all…_ Byakuya thought bitterly while Kiyomi went on her raid.

"Speechless eh? Ogling my goodies weren't enough eh you had to explore them in detail for yourself. I wonder what other NASTY things you were doing to me while I was sleep? I better not be pregnant you BASTARD!"

Byakuya's face turned bright red at her accusations.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS AND YOU KNOW IT! I WOULD NEVER…"

"AHHH TURN BACK AROUND YOU HENTAI…Trying to get another look...so one time wasn't enough eh?"

Byakuya grit his teeth quickly turning back around so that Kiyomi could get dressed. Despite herself she shivered from the loss of body heat and felt slightly disappointed that he didn't proceed farther.

_What the hell is wrong with me...the fact that actually wanted him to…this is becoming extremely troublesome I think I should stay away from him. _

She bit her lip in frustration…she felt extremely curious about the new development of their relationship because despite trying to act like nothing happened something had indeed changed between them and they both knew that. She wasn't stupid she knew there was a boundary between friends but after today she wasn't sure if just friendship was all she would want.

_What is this I'm feeling…is it l_ove or is it lust?

After she got dressed she cleared her throat causing him to turn around but this time hesitantly. He was relieved that she was fully dressed this time. For some reason they couldn't seem to look each other in the eye so he settled for her feet and she looked off to the side. Suddenly…

COUGH!

Byakuya was horrified. It started as one cough and turned into multiple coughs causing Kiyomi to rush to his side of the makeshift bed and lean foreword over him until they were face to face. Byakuya turned beet red while she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You have a high fever…you're sick!" She pointed out causing him to glare at her.

"Bakaga!" he said indignantly before coughing again.

"Well how do you explain the coughing and the fever…go get in the bed." Kiyomi ordered pointing to the bed.

"IIE…daijouba." Byakuya replied looking off to the side and closing his eyes to attempt to fight off the round of coughs that threatening to break free from him.

"Byakuya you're not fit to go to any meeting in your condition so GO Get In The BED!" Kiyomi said through gritted teeth closing and unclosing her fist as she stood over him now.

_Good at least she's not in my face I can concentrate now…maybe if I continue to ignore her she'll go away until I can get myself…situated._

Byakuya thought trying unsuccessfully to calm down his raging hormones that were heating up now that Kiyomi was back in his face and he was assaulted by her scent once more.

"Byakuya…ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Kiyomi yelled now back in his face but this time she was clenching the cover in her fist causing his eyes to open wide in horror.

"Kiyomi wha…" Before he could finish his sentence she was pulling on the blanket in an attempt to get him to go to the bed.

Glad for his quick reflexes and strength he caught the cover just in time which lead to an inevitable tug of war as Kiyomi jumped him.

"KIYOMI WHAT THE HELL CUT IT OUT!" Byakuya yelled but his words fell on deaf ears as she continued to tug.

"JUST GO GET IN THE BED WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

As she finished that sentence he heard the dreaded rip that signified that the blanket had ripped and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Kiyomi fell backward. He caught her in time forgetting all about his main reason for fighting for the blanket and pulled her causing her to fall foreword into his chest. Time seemed to stand still as she felt something hard against her thigh.

"You've done it now what the hell is your problem…have you forgotten I'm still indecent!?" Byakuya said through gritted teeth quickly pushing Kiyomi off of him as she turned beet red now.

She watched as Byakuya grabbed the half of the blanket that he was holding before it ripped using it to wrap around his waist while she held the other half at first victoriously until she realized the error she had made by pulling the blanket.

"Are you going to sit there gulping like a fish out of water or are you going to move so I can get a full blanket to cover myself with?" Byakuya said in a nonchalant voice sighing at her stupidity.

She jumped up quickly trying to get him a full blanket herself when she realized that she just should have moved cause she ended up tripping. Her tripping led to Byakuya catching her and him catching her meant he had to abandon the blanket that was covering his waist. This time they both turned beet red and nearly jumped when they heard someone clear their throat from the entrance to their room.

"It appears as if you two made up..however…I thought you might've wanted to save some activities for the wedding night…Byakuya I had no idea you were so foreword." Ginrei said causing them to turn an even deeper shade of red if it was possible.

TCH! Byakuya snatched the blanket out of Kiyomi's hand quickly wrapped it around his shoulders before gliding indignantly to their room slamming the door.

Kiyomi could tell he was pissed off at her for humiliating him…she couldn't help it that she was so clumsy around him…in fact around him was the only time she seemed to screw up.

_How do he expect me to know when I'm going to mess up…I can't help it…it's like around him I can't control myself…_

They gave him a few minutes to get himself settled before entering the room when he opened the door.

"Byakuya Gomen…it's just that…well I can't really explain it but I can't help that I'm so clumsy…for some reason it seems to only happen when I'm around you demo…" Kiyomi rambled on before she was cut off by Byakuya.

"Oh really…you think…demo I have an explanation for that…I would say it's because you're a…" Byakuya started but was cut off by Ginrei whom could already see where this was going.

"Maa maa Byakuya…where are your manners…are you giving Kiyomi a hard time…it's your fault you are sick and thanks to Kiyomi you're able to exude that spirit that you recently acquired…when we heard you were in bad condition you gave us such a fright…demo I see that Kiyomi has it all under control."

Byakuya looked down in shame.

"Besides she'll be the one taking care of you…I'll leave it to you then?" Ginrei finished.

"Hai ojii-chan I'll take good care of him." Kiyomi promised.

"Very well then." With that said Ginrei disappeared from their room as quickly as he had came.

Byakuya stood there sulking until another round of coughs consumed him as if trying to make up for his resistance of them.

"Get in the bed." Kiyomi said highly concerned about his condition.

He obliged her this time with no argument watching as she tried to make him more comfortable.

"Kiyomi…"

Byakuya called her causing her to freeze in her tracks on her way out their room and to the kitchen to get the necessary items she needed.

"…Gom…"

"I already know…think nothing of it." She said cutting him off as she left to go to the kitchen.

**A few minutes l8ter**

"Here, eat this it'll make you feel better and help you take your medicine easier…A full stomach is always best…I actually made this for you last night…I wanted to apologize for what I did and for how I've been acting lately." Kiyomi said looking down ashamed.

"You don't have to…"

"I do…why didn't you tell me it was your parents grave?" Kiyomi said cutting him off.

"…"

"In any case I'm glad you're ok you BAKA DON"T EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT DO ME AGAIN! From now on promise me that you'll always take me with you…that you'll always let me stay by your side."

"Why would you want to do a thing like that…"

Baykuya started closing his eyes ashamed to look at her after picking up his spoon and attempting to eat the soup she made him only to open his eyes wide as the spoon hit the wall then fell to the floor shortly afterward. It took him a second to realize that she had smacked it from his hand and he looked at her confused. She had her head down her hair concealing her face.

"Byakuya…please…just promise me…it's important that I stay by your side…no matter what…I'll never leave you….so please allow me to be with you…that's all I ask of you." Kioymi said when suddenly Byakuya grabbed her hand.

She looked up at him in surprise as they stared into each others eyes.

"Deal…I promise to allow you to be by my side only if you allow me to pay you back…for everything you've done."

"Deal." Kiyomi said smiling at him while he returned the smile.

They noticed that they held each others hand a little too long but for some reason they didn't seem to care. That was until they heard someone else clear their throat from the doorway of their room.

"I take it your feeling better." Makoto said from the doorway as her and Hisoka blushed.

Kiyomi was the first to pull her hand away as she rushed to retrieve his spoon from the floor.

"I guess everything's going well…right?" Makoto asked hesitantly.

"He survived." Kiyomi said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Makoto.

"That was probably because of your enthusiasm to take care of him…that and your body heat." Makoto replied causing both Kiyomi and Byakuya to turn bright red.

"Sugoi sugoi…that's because nee-chan is sugoi ne nii-sama?" Hisoka sang leaving them both even more embarrassed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Kanaye sang as he entered the room followed by Katsumi who blushed when he saw Kiyomi.

"Ohayou!" Katsumi said smiling at sheepishly at Kiyomi.

"Ohayou!" Kiyomi responded grateful for the interruption.

"Maa maa…you look even stonier than usual Iwoa-dono no da." Kanaye said closely inspecting Byakuya whom grit his teeth at the invasion of his personal space.

"Omae…" Baykuya started glaring at Kanaye only to be cut off by Kiyomi.

"Yare yare…okay everyone..back up kudasai*…he needs some space and Kanaye I want you to especially stay away from him…he doesn't need anything to upset him… that will set him off." Kiyomi said while clearing a space around their bed.

"I beg your pardon…me incapable…I've heard of no such thing…cough Cough Cough!" Byakuya said through gritted teeth.

"Nevermind that…Now Byakuya it is important that you eat something so open up." Kiyomi said with a spoon full of soup held up to his mouth.

"Demo you didn't even wash…"

"There there all better that wasn't so bad eh?" Kiyomi said cutting him off.

He wanted to be mad at her and glare at her but all he could do is close his eyes in ecstasy as the spices and flavors assaulted his senses. It was so good he couldn't believe she made that.

"Kiyomi you made this?…Honto?"

"Un!" Kiyomi said excitedly happy at his reaction to her cooking.

_The soup is spicy like I like it as well as rich and smooth…it was better than the cook's soup._

"Can I have some more please?" Byakuya asked her hopefully.

"Hai!" She said filling the spoon with more soup.

"OI…he can feed himself you know." Katsumi said in an outburst causing Hisoka to glare at him and Byakuya to narrow his eyes at him in suspicion.

"Yes I know he can Katsumi…demo…I don't want him to make his condition worse by getting all excited." Kiyomi said biting her lip watching as Byakuya's whole face turns red and heat up while he glares at her.

"Would you like some more soup?" Kiyomi says holding up the spoon like it was the solution to all their problems.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't need You here…I'm fully capable of taking care of myself…COUgh… COUGh… COUGH!" Byakuya says in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah right look at you…you can't even talk without coughing and I think you're making your temperature worse." Kiyomi responds through gritted teeth clenching the spoon tighter.

"Maa maa…" Hisoka says pleading for them to not start arguing but her pleas fall on deaf ears as Byakuya yells at Kiyomi and everyone else sweat drops.

"I can handle it…just leave…go find someone else to bother!"

Veins pop out on Kiyomi's head as she glares at Byakuya.

"Oh so I'm bothering you now….the last time I checked I was helping you…even saving YOUR life or are you a baka."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed into slits as veins popped out on his head as well and he heated up even more.

"The only baka I see is YOU!"

"I'm no the one who got themselves in this position now am I…so who are YOU calling a baka now…cause you're the BAKA who needed MY help!"

Byakuya smirked victoriously.

"Needed YOUR help…besides your such a MIGET…I don't see…"

before he could finish that sentence they all watched in horror as the spoon forcefully imprinted itself on his forehead from the hand of Kiyomi knocking Byakuya back unconscious as he tried to process what happened.

Hisoka's eyes widened in horror as she rushed to Byakuya's side yelling, "NII-SAMA!" While Makoto, Katsumi, and Kanaye sweat drop closing their eyes and sighing in unspoken agreement at Byakuya's stupidity.

"Oh no…what have I done…Byakuya." Kiyomi said rushing to his side in the bed where he laid unconscious slightly pushing Hisoka over.

She felt his forehead and it was burning hot.

"I got it!" Kiyomi said rushing to grab the pitcher of water.

"Kiyomi…ch….chotto matte…." Makoto yelled but it was too late and they all watched in horror as she splashed the water all over his face and on his side of the bed.

Byakuya jumped up in shock before realization dawned on his face causing him to grit his teeth as veins popped out in his head his eyes flashing with silver sparks as he glared at Kiyomi holding the pitcher in the same hand she threw the spoon at him.

"What the FUCK…ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Byakuya shouted at her.

"I was just trying to help…" Kiyomi said pouting.

"HELP! FIRST you assault me….THEN you attempt to drown me….EXPLAIN to ME how THAT is HELPING?!" Byakuya shouts while everyone sweat drops excluding Kiyomi.

"Fine you win YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Kiyomi yelled turning and marching out of their room slamming the door behind her.

"Not again." Hisoka said sighing in exasperation before going after Kiyomi.

Katsumi followed shaking his head looking disgustedly at Byakuya. Makoto was next sighing and placing her hand on Byakuya's shoulder before going after Kiyomi as well.

_Good just one more and I'm finally home free._ Byakuya thought feeling relaxed for the first time with the absence of Kiyomi.

He couldn't understand for the life of him how he could go from wanting to jump her to wanting to kill her in the same day. She brought out so many sides of him that he didn't recognize himself anymore. He was never one to loose his cool and yell, to show emotions at all however since she came into his life he has experienced a bulk of emotions that he never had before.

"Well I'll just stay and keep Iwao-dono company." Kanaye says in a sing song voice.

"I don't think so…leave!" Was Byakuya's cold answer.

"Ohhhhh how cruel…well to bad it was your grandfather's orders that someone stays and keeps and eye on you 24/7 to make sure you don't leave that bed until you recover…but hey what did you know but I'm glad you chose me to stay with you no da!"

**Meanwhile **

Kiyomi angrily paced back and forth outside their room cursing Byakuya while Katsumi and Makoto watched in sympathy and Hisoka tried to get Kiyomi to listen to reason apologizing for Byakuya's behavior. The door opened suddenly revealing Kanaye who was wearing a victorious smile.

"Byakuya-dono requests a word from you." Kiyomi gritted her teeth before going into the room switching places with Kanaye.

Byakuya had his head down in shame.

_Serves him right._

"So you want something from me, you do have three other cousins that can take care of you you know." Kiyomi said in a sarcastic voice.

"So what's wrong with Hisoka she adores you she would love spending time with you."

"She's to little and I need medical care."

"Well how about Makoto you two seem close plus she's the best with medical care she told me what to do to save you."

"She's too overbearing when it comes to medical affairs."

_Who you telling…_ Kiyomi thought bitterly remembering the Makoto from yesterday.

"Well what about Katsumi."

"…"

"Well…"

"You know that is impossible."

"…Well at this point your out of options so…I don't know maybe I'll just have to go get Kanaye…"

"IIE!" Byakuya shouts catching Kiyomi off guard.

He closes his eyes looking off to the side to calm his self down feeling his cold rising threatening to erupt from him.

"Kioymi…sumimasen…for my recent behavior…gomen nasai if I've offended you…you've been good to me and I….I never had anyone take care of me before."

Kioymi softens at his apology relaxing out of her tense ready for battle stance. She goes over to the bed.

"It's ok!" She replies sighing out the rest of her frustrations.

"Honto desu ka?" Byakuya says looking up hopefully.

"Un!" Kiyomi says smiling at him.

"Daijouka?" She feels his head and after noting that it was burning hot she retrieves the medicine she brought up for him off the tray.

"Daijouba!" Byakuya says trying to reassure Kiyomi.

"Here take this…it'll make you feel better." Kiyomi says frowning slightly extremely persistent.

"Un!" Byakuya said finally giving in.

He felt slightly better after taking the medicine, however Kiyomi wasn't satisfied. She gave him the rest of the soup and lots of water. She also placed a cold towel on his head and watched over him while he took very short naps by strict orders of Makoto who just left the room once again with a concerned Hisoka and an irritated Kiyomi. Katsumi and Kanaye decided to go back to the village and entertain more girls. At midnight his fever finally broke leaving him in a cold sweat. He felt so drowsy that he no longer protested as Kiyomi fussed over him just as long as she let him sleep longer than a minute now. His sporadic coughs only added to his misery.

_That will be my last escapade in the rain._ He thought as Kiyomi's warm blanket slowly lulled him to sleep.

Kiyomi sat up all night watching him frowning every time he coughed.

_Byakuya you baka…look at what you've done to yourself…demo…don't worry I'll stay by your side and watch your back this time. _

Kiyomi thought before she finally drifted into a deep sleep sitting in a chair next to their bed.

**Morning **

Byakuya awoke due to some strange mumblings coming from somewhere near his side of the bed. He looked over to find Kiyomi sleep next to his chest still in the chair her head in her arms and her face was wet with…

"Wait are those tears!" Byakuya said out loud to himself.

_Great Byakuya now she has you talkin to yourself…your really loosing your mind. _

Her face was frowned up in a horrified expression that indicated that whatever she was dreaming about it was extreme….possibly even her own personal hell.

"Okaasan…watashi…"

Byakuya grit his teeth as he watched a fresh batch of tears fall from Kiyomi's face as she repeated "Okaasan" over and over again.

He slowly and gently cupped her face in his hand after brushing her hair out of her face. She immediately relaxed leaning her face into his hand to his relief. He didn't know if he could take seeing her cry again.

_Yakatta…Kiyomi…did something bad happen to you?_

Byakuya wondered before suddenly breaking out into anther coughing fit. Kiyomi jumped up her hair all over her head and extremely puffy eyed.

"Byakuya you're awake…daijouka?" She said quickly hoping up to make more medicine for him.

"I'm ok Kioymi…you need more sleep…why don't you let one of the maids take…" Byakuya started but was cut off.

"IIE…it's fine I can handle it." Byakuya frowned disapprovingly.

"Demo…"

Kiyomi paused her back to him looking down hiding her face behind her hair in shame even though he couldn't see her.

"…Byakuya…let me do this…kudasai…let me take care of you…I have to…I need to."

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock at her confession.

_No one had ever needed to take care of me before much less wanted to on their own free will…I was always alone. _

"Kiyomi…Un." He agreed.

Kiyomi perked up giving him his medicine happily.

"Are you well enough to get out of bed for your shower?" Kioyomi asked.

"Un…chotto matte…you're not thinking of showering me because I can do it myself." Byakuya said indignantly causing Kiyomi to blush.

"I wasn't planning on showering with you Byakuya what are you thinking about." Kiyomi asked curiously causing Byakuya to avert his face so that she wouldn't see his blush.

"Well at least your healthy enough to have some color to you… it appears your pervert nature hasn't been affected much." Kiyomi pointed out her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I am not!" Byakuya shouted through gritted teeth jumping up indignantly.

"Well at least your up now…now I won't have to help you up." Kiyomi replied waving her hand from side to side in that annoying way.

"I guess you're right…arigatou Kiyomi."

He glides off to the bathroom to take a shower while Kiyomi changes his sheets and gets fresh ones put back on the bed by the maids. Byakuya relaxes in the shower his wearies being washed away in the soothing hot water. He reluctantly cut the water off and grabbed his towel drying himself off except for his hair that continued to drip down his chest before wrapping the towel around his waist. As he attempted to walk to the door his coughs came back with a vengeance. Kiyomi busted in the bathroom.

"Byakuya daijouka?!" Byakuya grit his teeth in annoyance while trying to fight the coughs down while Kiyomi fussed over him once again actually pinning him against the wall.

"Here let me see…let me help you…I Can DO IT!" Kiyomi yelled snatching his hand away from his face and falling foreword in the process. She blushed while she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Well I guess you couldn't wait for him to make a full recovery before you jumped him no da!" Kanaye said from the doorway.

Kiyomi jumped off of him turning beet red. "That's not true I wasn't trying to jump him I was…"

"Making up for lost time eh?" Kanaye pointed out cutting Kiyomi off.

"That's not true!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Un it appears she can't keep her hands off of me." Byakuya added smirking at Kiyomi's distress before passing his cousins, whose mouths were gaped open in shock at his response, to get his clothes on.

Kioymi grit her teeth shaking slightly feeling like a volcano was slowly building up in her.

_That bastard how dare he…after all I've done for him…Can't keep my hands off him eh…I'll show him._

**A few Minutes l8ter**

Byakuya knew he was going to bite his tongue for what he said earlier. He was miserable. Kiyomi went from being extremely rough to touching him extremely soothingly. He preferred the rough treatment because her soft touches were driving him crazy and he had the physical proof of her tortures.

_This form of torture actually come in handy and work…Who would've thought that being sweet and attentive would work to make him more cordial than mean…I'm really starting to get the hang of this._

Kiyomi thought smirking internally at her naive minset.

_If I died then it would be a better place than this hell on Earth._ Byakuya thought bitterly.

Finally Hisoka and Makoto came to check on them routinely. He was never more happy to see them before that day. While Makoto schooled Kiyomi further much to Kiyomi's annoyance and Byakuya's pleasure Byakuya decided to take matters into his own hands and get help. He cleared his throat so that only Hisoka could hear him but of course he should have known better than that.

"Hisoka would you stay to keep an eye on things?"

Hisoka's eyes widened in shock almst bulging out of her head. She was speechless gulping like a fish and turning beet red before she suddenly grabbed Makoto and dashed out of the room.

"Sugoi Bya-chan you really have a way with words eh…you made Hisoka's entire day just you offering to allow her to be in your presence was enough for her…demo…her actually doing that was impossible as soon as the words left your mouth." Kiyomi said tauntingly while Byakuya closed his eyes looking off to the side to chase off his newly developing headache.

When he opened his eyes he almost jumped out of his skin because Kiyomi was right in his face.

"Just making sure you were still breathing and awake." Kiyomi said waving her head from side to side in that annoying way.

Just when he thought he was about to ring her neck Katsumi and Kanaye walked in.

"How is it going Iwoa-dono…Kiyomi being good to you I bet no da." Kanaye sang spinning around as he made his usual grand entrance.

"Would you like to stay and keep an eye on things." Byakuya shouted out through gritted teeth.

_I can't believe I'm saying this…I can't believe I asked him of all people._ Byakuya thought feeling anxious.

_Man I'm/he's desparate! _They all thought unknowingly at the same time.

"No no can do….the LADIES are waiting…mustn't disappoint them!" Kanaye said throwing his arms in the air to add more emphasis to what he was saying while they all sweat dropped.

_Sometimes he can be outrageous…it's a shock that we're related. _Katsumi thought.

"Besides I'm sure Kiyomi has it all under control…any man that gets to spend so much time with her taking care of them is very lucky…I would give anything for that opportunity with a woman like her." Katsumi said blushing while he smiled at Kiyomi whom returned the smile grateful for his kind words.

"Arigatou goziamasu Katsumi…"

"IIE no need to thank me it's true." Katsumi said cutting Kiyomi off.

Byakuya didn't know why but the things Katsumi said and the way he looked at Kiyomi not to mention the scene he came across in the village with him hugging Kiyomi made his blood boil and he saw many shades of green and red.

"I'm sure that would be nice however that won't be happening…ever….it's best to give up such ridiculous dreams." Byakuya said holding his head high with his eyes close using his usual arrogant demeanor.

"Nani…who said that my dreams are unattainable…I assure you…if you keep up with your recent behavior my dreams will become a reality." Katsumi said in an equally smug voice causing Byakuya to rise.

"I don't think you heard what I said."

Kiyomi could already see where this was going…she was already being suffocated by so much testosterone and she could feel Byakuya riaetsu slowly climbing to dangerous heights she was sure Katsumi couldn't stand up to.

"Boys boys can't we talk about this…how about a stroll…or…" She was cut off as Katsumi took a step foreword meeting Byakuya's challenge his riaetsu rising as well.

"I heard you just fine…it sounds as if you're putting claims on her like she doesn't have a choice with who she wants to be with…if that's the case I find you to be unworthy of her affections and I shall see to it that she's treated right."

"Honto desu ka? I think you've forgotten your place…I find that you lack common sense to know not to try and go after someone who is taken…in face who is declared as MY fiancé." Byakuya added increasing his riaetsu ten fold and causing Katsumi to collapse under the pressure as he broke out in a cold sweat.

Kanaye was affected to even though he tried to get as far away from them as possible and he was crouched on the floor hugging his knees to his chest.

"Katsumi daijouka?" Kiyomi said attempting to rush to Katsumi's aide.

"Kiyomi I forbid you to go to him…now come." Byakuya said gliding to the door.

"You don't own me Byakuya…Yamete!" Kiyomi yelled at him.

"I tire of this need to repeat myself."

"I'M COMING…just please…" Kiyomi begged.

Byakuya lowered his riaetsu while turning to leave.

"Katsumi are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Demo…"

"It's fine Kiyomi…just go…he was right I don't know what came over me…what I was thinking."

"But still he didn't have to be so harsh…besides what type of friend would I be if I just sat by and watched."

"Friend eh…so desu ne*….sho ga nai*." Katsumi said hiding his face behind his hair.

"Katsumi…Byakuya's my friend just like you are my friend…demo… I made a promise…gomen nasai…demo all I can be is your friend if even that."

"Are you happy?"

"Hai…he may seem cold to everyone…demo I am honored to stay by his side…now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wakarimasu*…ja mata*!" Katsumi called out to Kiyomi while she rushed off to track Byakuya's riaetsu.

"It was tough…demo…you did the right thing…I never seen Iwao-dono so tense before and over a woman…kowai desu ne…demo...Ginrei-sama would be proud." Kanaye said complimenting his brother.

"Un!" Was Katsumi's simple reply his head down cast his face hidden behind his hair.

_Kiyomi…_

**Meanwhile **

Kiyomi finally caught up with Byakuya. He was standing by a sakura tree in the garden leaning on his hand that was placed against the tree.

"Why have you come…you could have stayed with Him…I had no right to talk to you that way…you've nursed me back to health and this is how I repay you." Byakuya said disgusted in himself for his uncontrollable behavior.

"…"

"I guess you don't have much to say to me…I deserve it."

"… it's funny I took you for the non talkative silent type…since when did you become a chatterbox." Kiyomi pointed out.

"NANI…are you mocking me?" Byakuya turned around gritting his teeth to glare at Kiyomi.

"Sou desu ne…I came because I made a promise…"

"You're free…you no longer have to stay by my side."

"…"

Suddenly Kiyomi smacks the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Byakuys yelled at her holding his head in pain while trying to prevent his coughs from overcoming him.

"You're pathetic you know that…you talk as though I am your bound slave or servant and not your equal…has it ever occurred to you that the reason I stay by your side is because I want to." Kiyomi said glaring at Byakuya with her hands on her hips.

Byakuya's eyes opened wide in shock before a small smile graced his face causing Kiyomi's frown to melt away.

"Besides weren't you the one who told me to come baka so why would you ask me why I came!" Kiyomi said waving her hand from side to side but at that moment it wasn't annoying to Byakuya.

"Lets take a ride just me and you…come." Byakuya said his usual arrogance back in place and his smile gone just as quickly as it appeared replaced by his uninterested cold like demeanor.

Kiyomi glared at his back before sighing and following after him.

"You know…we have to work on your people skills."

**A few mintues l8ter **

Securely on their horses they ride off into the forest. They stop occasionally to look at the scenery as well as for Kiyomi to give Byakuya more medicine and wait until his coughs die down but continue to ride.

"I want to show you something." Byakuya says before taking off towards a hill that over looks the lake.

(Hint hint…it's the same spot he goes to every time him and Kiyomi have gotten into it.)

"I come here to think…to clear my mind at this time of day it's really beautiful." Byakuya said dismounting his horse and tying it to a nearby tree.

He comes over to help Kiyomi as she attempts to dismount her horse on her own in which of course she falls and of course he catches her bridal style and of course she blushes and hurriedly rush out of his arms.

"If you weren't such a klutz people wouldn't have to look after you." Byakuya said nonchalantly walking towards his tree and taking a seat by the lake watching the sun set.

"Hey…I can take care of myself I don't need looking after." Kiyomi said closing her eyes with her head held high and turned indignantly.

"Suit yourself but you're going to miss it baka." Byakuya pointed out not moving from his spot or turning to look her way.

She marched over to where Byakuya was and sat down by him with an attitude. That was until she saw the sunset her eyes because glued to the scene of sakura blossoms blowing in the wind with a background of a rainbow like sunset of yellows oranges reds purples and many other mixtures of colors in between as well as the lake its blue waters shimmering in the light.

"Sugoi desu ne." Kiyomi said amazed.

"Un…the point is less talking and more admiring." Byakuya said in his usual sure voice.

_I see someone's back to their old self…I probably should have left his ass sick._

Kiyomi thought bitterly deciding to ignore him but sneaking a sideways glare at him. She became captured by him the sunset as his background as the sakura blossoms blew around him like Senbonzakura.

"Kowaii…" Kiyomi whispered…well thought she whispered.

"Nani?" Byakuya said turning to look at her.

They stared into each others eyes a second too long. Her heart was beating fast and so was his.

_Now what…will he make a move or will I…WAIT what am I talking about making a move. _

Kiyomi was the first to look away and break their eye contact as she blushed a rosy pink.

_What is going on…for a minute it looked as though she Wanted ME to make a move…to kiss her? WAIT what am I talking about ridiculous…_

Finally she couldn't take it no more and decided to just go for it.

**Preview: **_**This is nice, his lips are so soft…I should have done this a long time ago what was I waiting for? Kiyomi slowly opened her eyes to see if he enjoyed it as much as she did since he stilled up and didn't move when… **_

_**Kudasai- please**_

_**So desu ne- That's how it is isn't it?**_

_**Sho ga nai- it can't be helped**_

_**Wakarimasu- I understand**_

_**Ja mata- casual goodbye**_

_**Kowai desu ne- it was scary **_

* * *

I just wanted to clarify some points for those of you that got them Great but some of these points are important to just keep in mind as the story progresses. First the part where Byakuya wakes to find that him and Kiyomi are laying together and are naked after the word **senses**... He is fantasizing he blacked out for a minute. Second the part where Kiyomi was touching Byakuya, Kiyomi truly is naive about what she is doing. She believes that the opposite affect of being nice to people to annoy them rather than mean actually works while she is torturing Byakuya for "other" reasons. Finally, Katsumi's brother misinterprets his behavior when he steps up to Byakuya. His brother believes Katsumi stepped up to Byakuya to bring him and Kiyomi closer which is what happens; while that is partly true his brother fails to realize that Katsumi actually has feelings for Kiyomi and wanted to stand up to Byakuya for her affections secretly. Kiyomi's need to stay by Byakuya's side isn't on a girlfriend/boyfriend level, it is sill on a friendship level. She feels guilty for not being there the first time which is why she begs him to allow him to let her stay by his side.


	14. Closing In

_Just wanted to let those who had been following this story know that it is far from being over Sooooooooooo sooooooo sorry for not updating in centuries and I shall try to update every two- five days at least now to keep the story flowing and get to the end. For those of you who reviewed i got your reviews thank you so much for the support. This is for you I was unispired at first and at a stalemate in a sense even though I know how it is going to end and how i want it to get there however I am back. So here is the much anticipated next chapter. _

_**This is nice, his lips are so soft…I should have done this a long time ago what was I waiting for? Kiyomi slowly opened her eyes to see if he enjoyed it as much as she did since he stilled up and didn't move when… **_

Her eyes meet olive green orbs. _Wait Byakuya's eyes are…_

Kiyomi's eyes shot open to revel a blushing Makoto whom she was touching lips with. She hurriedly pulled away as they both blushed. Byakuya and Hisoka both sweat dropped as they blushed as well for witnessing that.

"Well I didn't know you liked me that way Kiyomi." Makoto said blushing and gazing at Kiyomi differently while batting her eyelashes.

"URASAI!" Kiyomi yelled jumping up and speed walking back to the house leaving behind a blushing Hisoka and Baykuya.

"Way to go Makoto, you just messed up nee-chan's opportunity to get more acquainted with ni-sama." Hisoka said lightly hitting Makoto over the head.

"ITAI, WHAT? What was that for? I can't help it if she found me more suitable to her liking, if I had known earlier…" Makoto started dazing off dreamily.

"Cut it out!" Hisoka said scolding Makoto once again by hitting her on the head slightly harder.

"You just got in the way!" Hisoka yelled.

"Did not!" Makoto yelled back defensively.

"Did too!"

"I will not engage in this idiotic exchange, it is beneath me." Byakuya said walking off gracefully going back to the main house.

"Ni-sama….OI CH-CHOTTO MATE! Don't leave me!" Hisoka said rushing to follow him.

"Me either!" Makoto said rushing to follow them causing Hisoka to glare at her while she followed dreamily.

_Don't worry Kiyomi darling I'm coming! _Makoto thought mischeviously.

**A few minutes l8ter**

Kiyomi shows up to the main house red and pissed when she runs into an unexpected person.

"Summimasen…Fumio-sama?"

"Hai...it is I whom else were you expecting…you look as though you gained a new womanly experience unexpectedly."

"EH? How would you know of such things…summimasen kudasai* demo I don't recall of you being married or of there a mention of a lady acquaintance around…that leads me to wonder…" Kiyomi said gazing suspiciously at Fumio who shifts uncomfortably under her suspicious gaze.

He sweat drops putting both hands behind his head in an attempt to hide his nervousness in his unusual pose. Leaning against the house and looking up at the sky.

"Nonsense, every elite man knows the ways of women even though I don't consider myself one of those men, I have learned much living amongst them."

"Honto desu ka? So why does Byakuya seem so clueless and innocent when it comes to the needs of women?"

"Well…ano…etto…" Fumio stumbles nervously while Kiyomi taps her foot impatiently becoming more and more suspicious of her original view of Fumio as a humble down to earth gentleman.

"OI Kiyomi…there you are…dinner is ready." Katsumi called out to her relieved that Byakuya wasn't with her.

Fumio seemed to take that as his cue.

"Ahhh sou ka…well Kiyomi we shall leave this for another day…important matters just came up sayonara." Fumio rushed off to attend to probably some imaginary business Kiyomi concluded .

"Un arigatou Katsumi." Kiyomi said rushing towards the door for her favorite time of the day especially since she had been neglecting herself lately to take care of Byakuya and she was feeling famished. As she took her usual seat she got excited seeing that the food was already ready and set out.

"Itadaki…"

"Chotto Matte Kiyomi, the others should be arriving shortly." Katsumi said chuckling softly at Kiyomi's eagerness.

"Oh…" Kioymi sighed mumbling her displeasure softly at having to wait on her precious food once more. She finally perked up as she heard the others enter and even more as they all took their seats minus one.

_Where the hell is he…Byakuya you baka weren't you right behind them. _Kiyomi thought to herself growing irritated by the minute.

Finally Byakuya came in and as he was about to take his seat gracefully and slow she exploded.

"Will you sit down already baka…you are already late now you are holding up progress!"

"…"

It gets dead silent at her outburst except for small chuckling coming from Katsumi who was predicting she was going to explode.

"If you give me a moment ahou I can sit down and appease your barbaric behaviorisms."

"What the hell is That supposed to mean and if you were going to sit down then you should do so already…I find it quite rude that you would hold up everyone else when you are already late baka!" Kiyomi says standing up to face him as he attempted to take his usual seat next to her. He could see her eyebrow tick indicating she was highly annoyed.

"Fine…" he sighs sitting down next to her.

She doesn't know why but that upsets her even more because it is as if he is pointing out that she is childish and he is mature.

"It's fine when I say it is fine." Kiyomi says through gritted teeth.

"Who is holding everyone up now." Byakuya says in a sarcastic voice.

"You are baka because all this would have been avoided had you have taken the molases out your ass!"

"Sou ka…this coming from the laziest baka to ever come into existence."

"Lazy eh…I'll show you lazy." Next thing everyone knows there is ramen noodles dripping down Byakuya's head.

Everyone sweat drops watching in horror as Byakuya stands gracefully before taking his ramen and splashing it on Kiyomi.

"Oh you are so going to get it now!" Kiyomi yells right before Ginrei and Fumio enters the kitchen and get splashed with more ramen as Byakuya shunpos out the way.

Everyone's mouth drops open in horror except for Byakuya who is gloating in Kiyomi's face for missing.

"Baka you can't even aim right…what were you saying I was going to get…it definitely wasn't going to be something from you…you are still too slow to keep up with me." Byakuya says in his sure voice.

"Sou ka…is that so Byakuya and do you care to explain this since you are so wise and advanced?" Ginrei says appearing disappointed but in the inside really tickled to see Byakuya covered in ramen noodles.

He had never seen Byakuya act this way before; however he could not let this go unpunished or there would be a household full of playful non serious Kuchiki's.

"G..Ginrei-s…sama…" Byakuya stutters horrified.

"I expect this from Kiyomi but not from you to engage in such behaviors…go to your room and think of what I am about to tell you…With great leadership comes great responsibility and wisdom to know what is acceptable behavior and what is not…what to engage in and what to let be…you must display this wisdom at all times so that those under you will have set rules and guidelines to follow." Ginrei says scolding Byakuya.

"Hai Ginrei-sama." Byakuya says dejectedly while going to his room.

_Serves him right that baka how dare he…_ Kiyomi said cleaning the ramen off of herself before taking her seat; however watching him walk away she found that she suddenly lost a lot of her appetite as she ate normally like everyone else.

**A few minutes l8ter**

Everyone had finished their dinner and reported to their rooms except for Makoto who kept trying to talk Kiyomi into staying in their room tonight. After slamming the kitchen door in Makoto's face Kiyomi follows Ginrei's riaetsu to his office. She slowly knocks on the door before entering with her head bowed down.

"Summimasen oji-chan…demo may I have a word with you?"

"Hai Kiyomi…daijouba…what seems to be bothering you."

"Gomen Nasai demo it was my fault for getting Byakuya in trouble I started it he was merely trying to appease me so you should punish me I will accept any punishment you have for him."

"Oh this is bad indeed…he was a participant therefore he deserves what is coming to him; however since you came and admitted your transgressions I shall have to punish you as well." Ginrei said to Kiyomi who was still bowed down refusing to look up and meet his eyes.

If she did she would have seen how tickled he was at this situation.

"Your punishment is that you shall take Byakuya dinner and stay with him for a full 24 hours starting tomorrow."

"Na…Nani!" Kiyomi said finally looking up shocked.

"That will be your punishment now carry on my dear and try not to do anything like that again I expect great things from you jou-chan."

"H…Hai oji-chan…arigatou…oyasuminasai!" Kioymi says rushing to do his bidding as her conscience was cleared she only dreaded facing the wrath of Byakuya because she knew he was sulking.

**A few minutes l8ter**

Kiyomi stood outside their door as she took in a deep breath and slowly raised her hand to knock on the door.

"…"

No answer.

_I know he's in there…it's just as I thought…wait what am I doing this is my room too._

She opened the door slowly.

_Clear well he's not in the living room. _

She quickly made her way to the bed room and as she opened the door slowly she found Byakuya on his knees looking out the window in the corner of their room.

_Yes he's sulking, _Kiyomi thought as she sweat dropped.

_Nevermind that…_

She quickly placed the tray on the dresser and approached him slowly before speaking.

"Gomen nasai Bya-chan…I didn't mean to…"

"You never mean to…I just came to the conclusion that you can't help it…I wondered though that why is it that from Your transgressions woman I am the one that always get in trouble…demo I understand now because I have responsibilities and high expectations while you have not a care in the world." Byakuya replied coldly.

"You're wrong I do have a care in the world…" Kiyomi started but was interrupted.

"Sou ka like what…don't lie to yourself you and I both know that you do not therefore I must follow the rules to ensure that I set an example for those under me…Maybe you could learn something." Byakuya said coldly not even turning to face her.

"It's really sad that you truly think that…you know nothing…learn from you?… What could I possibly learn from someone who doesn't even know himself." Kiyomi replied coldly.

"I brought you dinner if you need anything more I shall be in the living room."

With that said she turned and went to the living room closing the door softly behind her. Byakuya glanced over just in time to see the back of her as the door shut and on the dresser a tray of food. As he gets up and approaches the food to eat he can't help but feel as though something was eating him from the inside.

**Midnight **

Byakuya awakenes to soft murmurings coming from outside his room. He already knows what it is. Kiyomi is having nightmares again.

_This always happens when she does not sleep with me…_

He sighs to himself before getting up and quietly exiting his room into the living room. On the couch he sees her curled up into a ball the cover strewn all over the couch as her hair was on her head.

"Okaasan….nanda?" Kiyomi murmurs.

"OKAASAN!" Her mumblings turns into small screams as tears fell down her face at rampant speed now.

_It was bad but it never was this bad before, _Byakuya thought to himself as he quickly rushed to comfort her.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace gently yet forcefully because she was kicking as well. As soon as she was settled in his arms she calmed down and relaxed into his embrace.

"Bya-chan…" Kiyomi sighed.

"I'm here." Byakuya answered Kiyomi although she was still asleep.

He stared at her for a moment too long before he found himself running his fingers through her hair before pushing it behind her ear except for the two uncooperative pieces.

_You were right about one thing…I really don't know you as much as I thought I did…if I did I would know the cause of these nightmares._

Byakuya thought to himself highly troubled at the possible cause of Kiyomi's discomfort.

**Morning**

_It appears the coughs have all but vanished…I'm feeling better._ Byakuya thought to himself while lying in the bed not moving because he did not want to wake Kiyomi until…

"Wha…What…WHAT THE HELL! How did I get in here…Byakuya you pervert how dare you place me in the bed against my will…I knew you wanted to sleep with me!" Kiyomi yelled pointing an accusing finger at Byakuya after waking up and finding herself sleeping comfortable on his chest.

Byakuya turned a deep shade of red; however he kept his cool demeanor as he responded.

"Rdiculous…I thought of no such thing…your screams awoke me last night…I could get any sleep with you making all that racket and it seems the only time they stop is when you sleep with me."

"…"

Kiyomi was now quiet as it appeared her mood had changed drastically.

"What were you dreaming about?" Byakuya asked in his usual cold voice trying to appear uninterested when his curiosity was highly peaked.

"None of your business." Kiyomi replied flippantly.

"I beg to differ when you barged into my life and know so much about me." Byakuya responded.

"…"

Kiyomi's silence only interested him more.

"Well…" Byakuya inquired.

"Well tell me about your parents." Kioymi replied trying to turn the tables.

"…"

"That's what I thought…leave me be."

With that said Kiyomi went to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Byakuya on the bed to think to himself about Kiyomi's request.

_She took care of me when I was sick and I did yell at her about that window when she had no knowledge of the value I placed on that sacred temple…I hadn't bothered to tell her…_

**Meanwhile **

As the water beat down over her head Kiyomi reached her hands up to her face to where the tears once were but had been washed away by the water.

"What are you doing…this is too troublesome…you shouldn't get too close right okaasan…how foolish of me…" Kiyomi spoke out loud to herself.

As she fnished washing herself off she dried her self and did her normal bathroom routine before exiting the bathroom fully dressed as to avoid any mix ups that had been happening lately. She immediately looked to the bed only to find it empty and Byakuya gone.

"…"

_GONE! Ch-Chotto Matte I'm supposed to be spending 24 hours with him … damn you Byakuya you are going to get be in trouble you bak… _"BYAKUYA!" Kiyomi said surprised as he appeared in front of her.

"Looking for me were you…what do you want?" He questioned her impatiently.

_Ano…etto…what do I want… _

"I request that you…go on a date with me!"

_NANI! _Byakuya thought in shock.

"…No!" He replied in his sure voice.

_Nanada…do I feel this way…I should be happy that he would reject me…something like that…troublesome…ne?_ Kiyomi thought to herself. She didn't know whu but for some reason his refusal hurt.

Before she could respond Byakuya walked past her gliding out of the room.

_What now… I know I am supposed to be with him all day today demo…how can I… I GOT IT!_ Kiyomi thought victoriously.

_Ivestigator Kiyomi reporting in for duty…demo this is really bothersome._ Kiyomi sighed to herself before leaving the room to go to breakfast.

"Kiyomi Ohayou!"

"Oh Katsumi, Hisoka, Makoto Ohayou."

"GAHHHH IIIEEEE What about me… don't tell me the beautiful maidens are forgetting my face butting me in the back…I am a front character!"

"Ne isn't it too early for this…" Makoto whispered to the others while everyone sweat dropped.

"Is he always like this?" Kiyomi whispered.

"Un…" Katsumi said uneasily.

"Let's make a run for it while he's still in his solo Spotlight!" Hisoka said in an anxious voice as they all quietly began to make their way down the stairs while Kanaye glowed brightly.

**a few Minutes l8ter**

"Whew that was close…" Makoto sighed taking her usual seat at the table.

"Ne neechan…nii-sama wa douko desu ka?"*

_? Demo wasn't he coming to breakfast….GAHHHH I lost him inspector Kiyomi has failed already…demo I just begun…_ Kiyomi thought horrified before she started sulking causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Ano…nee-chan?" Hisoka said with a worried voice.

"What got into her?" Makoto whispered to Katsumi and Hisoka watching as Kiyomi sulked and mumbled something about Byakuya and dectective and baka.

"Nee-chan….nee-chan is so devoted to nii-sama and so in love she wanted to see him this morning!" Hisoka said in a sure and awed voice while her eyes glittered with stars as she became enamored with a sulking Kiyomi.

_Somehow I don't think that's it…_ Both Makoto and Katsumi darkly thought looking at a glittering Hisoka skeptically as their own dark hidden intentions surfaced.

_Nanda what's with this tension…this dark mood?_ _Yoshi! This is my chance to shine like always and make everyone happy like the main handsome character is supposed to do… although (_side note he starts to sulk) _they abandoned me and came to breakfast without me…_

"Well everyone I'm here…" Kanaye started before he was bumped into his chair by the head maid.

"Dinner is served… neither Ginrei-sama, Fumio-sama, nor the young master will be joining you all this morning so please feel free to begin."

"ITADAKIMASU!"

They all said in unison their moods having been significantly improved especially Kiyomi who seemed the most cheerful. Everyone except for Kanaye who was sulking at being interrupted by the head maid in his "moment to shine."

**Meanwhile**

_Just as I thought…this guy really is a slacker!_ Byakuya thought as he came upon a resting Fumio in the family garden resting against a sakuya tree with his arms folded behind his head.

_All this time I thought he and Ginrei-sama were in rigorous meetings however as I thought Ginrei-sama is doing all the work while this slacker reaps the benefits of rest. _Byakuya starts fuming.

"I have a request of you!" Byakuya says in his sure voice not letting any of his personal feelings slip through his façade.

"So it comes to this eh…I was wondering when you would ask…demo…is it really necessary to have so much pride?"

_What the hell…what is he getting at?_

"It's as expected of you though…" Fumio said sighing while Byakuya sweat dropped as question marks popped up all around him.

"And just when I was enjoying my afternoon nap…" Fumio says mumbling causing veins to pop out on Bayakuya's head.

_I wonder how many naps he's been getting every afternoon…seriously why does Ginrei-sama keep him around he needs someone more dependable…_

"I leave it to you…I shall be taking my leave then." Byakuya says in his sure voice gliding off.

**After **Breakfast

_Seriously where is that baka…disappearing off like this…how irresponsible and just when he made a promise to allow me to stay by his side…must he make things so much harder on me…seriously…so worrisome…_ Kiyomi fumes to her self with her fist balled as they approach the front door to leave the house.

"Really with this attitude is it really ok for her to be around other human beings and to come into human contact?"Makoto whispered while they all followed behind Kiyomi slowing down to keeping out of the crossfire of Kiyomi's glaring "laser eyes of doom."

"Nee-chan…" Hisoka whimpered tears threatening to spill out of her eyes while they all dead panned behind Kiyomi's back all except for…

"I'll cheer you up my Kirei-chan…just run into these comforting arms of mi…ne…no da?" Kanaye said before stopping dead in his tracks as Kiyomi turned around and set her eyes on him.

"GAHHHH KOWAIIIIII Iwao-chan Tasukete!" Kanaye said running behind his brother suddenly to avoid Kiyomi's out stretched arms as her fingers spasmed in a "chocking death grip."

"AHHHH Don't let her get me!" Kanaye cried.

"Ano…Kiyomi…" Katsumi said nervously as they all sweat dropped and slowly backed away from her in fear.

"I knew I'd find you like this…geesh you guys are so predicatble." Fumio said leaning from against the house at the front door.

"HUH! What's that supposed to mean!" Kiyomi said irritably her eyes narrowing further as her "death ray laser vision" set on Fumio.

_This guy is more of an ass than I thought… _Kiyomi fumed further.

_She's really scary…I'm feeling a bit nervous…I should put a little distance between us…yes that should do…geesh Byakuya having me clean up your mess when I could have been taking my afternoon nap…_ Fumio thought as the memory of him taking his usual afternoon nap flashed in his mind.

He began to sulk.

"Huh…what's got into him…I never seen him like this…now is our chance…" they all whispered amongst each other while quickly retreating back into the house.

"Ano…Kiyomi wait…" Fumio said back to his usual carefree self.

"What is it?" Kiyomi answered a bit snappish still fuming about loosing Byakuya.

_Man…now she has lost all respect for me…_

"Nothing really…that is if you truly want to find Byakuya that is." Fumio says nonchalantly while walking off.

"You know where he is!" Kiyomi replies excitedly following behind him.

"Yup…but when you find him how will you bridge the gap of understanding?"

"…HUH!....." Kiyomi pauses.

_What is this guy saying…seriously getting my hopes all up before he crushes them like a bug with nonsense…_ Kiyomi narrows her eyes deadpanning.

"You want to be by his side right? You'll never be able to maintain that promise unless you understand him right? There will be a lot of misunderstandings because in the sense of being stubborn you both are alike." Fumio says still walking.

_Nani did he just call me stubborn why that little…_ Kiyomi grits her teeth following behind him before the distance gets too great.

"So you want to know about his parents right? That would be a good start because knowing what his father was like should help you get an idea of why Byakuya is the way he is."

"…"

"I thought so...here is the place this should do... well here goes..." Fumio began:

**Preview: _Back then there were lots of wars as many prominent clans tried to establish names for themselves. The most prominent clans were the ones who were able to protect the people the most efficiently from the Hollows; essentialy those clans were seen as being the most powerful. Among those clans as you know our clan, the Kuchiki clan, was one of the prominent clans which is why it is one of the four great noble clans. _**

* douko desu ka = where is ...


	15. Byakuya's Parents: Part 1

_**Back then there were lots of wars as prominent clans tried to establish names for themselves. The most prominent clans were the ones who were able to protect the people the most efficiently from the Hollows; essentially those clans were seen as being the most powerful. Among those clans as you know our clan, the Kuchiki clan, was one of the most prominent clans which is why it is one of the four great noble clans. **_

_HUH! This guy sound like Byakuya boasting about his clan what does this have to do with his parents and any way that's…._

"Ano, Sumimasen demo what does this have to do with his parents and more importantly… shouldn't Byakuya be the one to tell me about his parents?"

"…Well…" Fumio said scratching his head. "When you put it that way this was a request from him, I guess he wanted you to hear the real story with no bias attached..."

_Honto…Byakuya…what's this all of the sudden…_ Kiyomi thought looking out over the mountains when she saw…. _Byakuya! Demo…what is he doing…why is he always alone…why couldn't he wait for me!_

"Ah there's Byakuya…Maybe we should wave…" Fumio said attempting to wave.

"Ch..Chotto Matte!" Kiyomi said grabbing him and pulling him away from the edge.

"Watashi…watashi want to hear the whole story." _Byakuya I don't know why you won't tell me yourself but…this way…I will find out how I can remain by your side…and what's more…._

_She's awfully persistent isn't she…she didn't even let me finish the story…then again she doesn't let me take a single step without her permission…awfully controlling aren't we Kiyomi…Maa maa Byakuya you sure know how to choose em eh…_ Fumio thought to himself sweat dropping as he took a seat next to Kiyomi while peeping a gaze at her. She had determination written all over her face as she gazed over the mountain watching Byakuya. Fumio sighed "well here goes…"

_**As you probably know there are also lower noble houses who served the noble houses. Byakuya's mom belonged in an up and coming noble house; however her clan was still considered a lower noble house. It was decided upon by her father that they would combine households with the Kuchiki clan to insure their clan's nobility, protection, and benefits. So it was arranged…aside from that however Byakuya's mom was known as one of the fairest maidens around. Really she could have any bachelor she wanted since many from a variety of houses of nobility came calling for her. Byakuya's father wasn't aware of the arrangement but that wasn't the problem. The true problem was Byakuya's mom was…**_

"Gah another one… send him away immediately I will not be courted by yet another self righteous self indulgent pig!"

"Demo…onee-chan…"

"No! I will not stand for it I am not a prize to be won! Father will take care to notice that!"

"Hai…Yokai!" _Father will have my head for this…_

**A few Min l8ter**

"It's fine son the arrangements have already been made."

"Arrangements?"

"Son… I'm pretty sure you are aware of our situation. There is a great unrest in this supposedly peaceful place where shinigami reside. There are clans who are not pleased with my choice and who will try to sabotage my plans as well as my will for this clan to survive. No matter what our clan shall survive!"

"Hai father…I understand!"

"You will inform your sister immediately that arrangements have been made for her to marry the future head of the Kuchiki household and Ginrei-kun's son."

"Ginrei-sama's son? Demo father how?"

"There is no room for error that shall be explained in time."

"I understand...demo you know this won't bode well for her…"

"I know but Ginrei-kun has asked to meet her hopefully for her lack of humility and obedience her beauty will resonate in all their hearts especially his son's and we shall prevail this all rests upon you all…I leave it to you then."

"Hai…" _Father...onee-chan…_

**A few min l8ter**

"NANI! HE DID WHAT!"

"Onee-chan…calm down please…he said it was for our best interest…"

"Our best interest or the interest of the clan? What about my happiness?"

"Don't be selfish! The interest of the clan and our best interest should be one…don't forget who looked after you all your life…everyone in the clan has sacrificed for you in some way shape and form so do not think for one moment that they would not think twice about doing it a second time…but is that really ok?"

"…."

"Would you really be happy with everyone hating you because you were too selfish to think about what is best for them at least once in your life!"

"…Fine…I understand…"

"Just meet the man he can't be all that bad…I will make a deal with you…if he is horrible the worst then I will back you up and go against father…demo if he is decent then you must attempt to try and like him and see where this goes ok?"

"…I said fine demo don't think I won't complain the whole way."

"That's fine I shall accept your nagging…what's one more sacrifice for the sake of the clan eh!" _Geesh that Aiko putting me through all this…she really is a brat!_

**Next Day **

"Practicing hard eh? That's to be expected of the Kuchiki's next head…demo you should take it easy today and you might want to bathe as to not leave a bad impression…"

Ginrei said casually walking out of the doujo.

"Impression…father what is this?"

"Oh nothing big just some arrangements I took care of you should be happy that in your stead I found you a wife and we are meeting her today."

"Oh sou ka…NANI! Demo father that's…"

"Is it really ok for you to become the head of household without a wife?"

"It is…having a wife is not necessary for the success of this clan."

"Demo it is besides all this work this old man put in for you to ensure your happiness…is it really ok that you would waste his efforts?"

"…"

"Besides having a wife may not be necessary; however producing an heir is for the future continuation and success of this clan. You will do well not to forget that…and you spend so much time practicing that you have not looked for a wife."

_Gah how did I end up with such a stiff son…the time is ripe he should be enjoying himself with all those good looks I passed down to him…He could have any woman yet he chooses to hone his skills all the time with no break…._

"…Is this really ok this way… what about the woman is she really ok with this?"

"Absolutely she was excessively happy and jumped at the chance to meet you and finalize things once and for all besides she's rumored to be a very fair maiden indeed."

"Sou ka..DEMO that's…" Byakuya's father said blushing a deep red and attempting to run after his father who closed the doors on him.

_Yes indeed very fair you're happiness is my only concern…I know you will make a splendid head of household but is it really ok to do it alone? I was happy all the days your mother was there…and so you should experience the same…my son_

**L8ter on in day**

"Oi Kuchiki-kun Kon' nichiwa!"

"Kon' nichiwa Fumio-kun."

"Nice weather we are having today eh? So relaxing I would rather be out side than in here if you know what I mean… how about you?"

"Un…"

_Ah..un is that all he can say…no good no this definitely won't do she will eat him alive this way…He's nothing like his father…_

"So…have you been practicing a lot you seen to have gotten bigger and much stronger than when we last sparred…"

"Un…"

Fumio sweat dropped. Ginrei entered the room.

"Ah Fumio I take it our guest found the accommodations highly pleasing eh?"

_Actually she hated them…_ Fumio thought sweat dropping

"Hai…ano pleasing indeed so pleasing she postponed her arrival at this moment to stay in the pleasing accommodations."

"Really…that is no good we shall retrieve of her at once." Ginrei said escorting Fumio to the door.

"I shall take my leave then…" Byakuya's father said leaving at once on his way back to the doujo.

_Ehhhhh he won't escort his possible bride…this is no good! _Ginrei and fumio both unknowingly thought at the same time.

"Fine…demo you are forbidden to practice today…"

"NANI!"

"You don't want to be all smelly for when you finally meet your future wife eh?"

"I understand I shall take my leave then."

Byakuya's father left with haste already slightly being annoyed by this woman and the predicament she put him in.

"What's his problem?" Fumio questioned.

"Nevermind that at least I get to go take a good look at her."

_Make sure looking is all you consider._ Fumio thought uneasily.

**A few min l8ter**

"Aren't you a little too old to be trying to court someone as young as me…what are you a pervert or something?"

_Gahhhhhh Aiko you baka!_ Fumio thought looking upon her with horror as he sweat dropped at her rude statement.

"I am prepared to make sacrifices but I will not do so to this extreme where I will jeopardize my pride in exchange for being wed to an old geezer!"

_She thinks I'm an old geezer…_Ginrei thought to himself sulking off to the side while Fumio immediately slammed the door in her face.

"Oi I won't allow you to treat me this way…Geesh is this how you treat all your guests…and you…you traitor you lied to me….I will make sure you pay for this big time!"Aiko yelled through the door.

"Please excuse her she did not mean that and I would understand if you sent her away immediately." Fumio said apologetically.

"No she will do just fine in fact she's perfect!" Ginrei exclaimed slamming his fist into his palm.

"NANI!"

"Yes indeed and very fair if I must say so myself we will continue with the arrangements definitely... now here is my plan so listen carefully."

"Hai…"

**A few min l8ter**

"What the hell was that all about didn't you hear me the first time I'm not ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT marry some old geezer no matter what!" Aiko yelled while being dragged by Fumio to the common room where he was instructed to return to by Ginrei.

"Did you really have to wear that…geesh you really make things hard you know you look like a commoner!" Fumio complained.

"Did you not listen to anything I said!" Aiko said yelling even louder while digging her heels into the floor.

"Yup I did THERE…." Fumio said while pushing Aiko into the common room then following behind her shortly after while they all watched as she regained her composure.

"There is the person you need to get to know and THAT is or shall I say was his father Ginrei-sama!"

"EHHHH!"

_Oh no I am such a fool Fumio why didn't you tell me sooner now they will hate me…father will be disappointed. He's…very handsome…I…_

Aiko stared at Ginrei's son taking in her first impression of him.

_Solid build…strong features…he is breath takingly handsome…demo he's a warrior…_

That last point made her uneasy and she made her decision with haste.

"I'm flattered that you considered me as a possible future wife demo I don't like warriors and don't feel I could ever be happy with one!" Aiko said looking defiantly at Ginrei's son.

"Unfortunatley that is not your choice to make woman!" Ginrei's son replied back shocked at the woman's rude behavior and clear disregard for her superiors.

"That's why I am telling you to your face so you can forget about me."

_This woman…_Takeshi thought to himself mortified veins poking out in his head.

"If that is all I shall be taking my leave then." Takeshi said in his usual authoritative indifferent voice.

"Oi is that all? Look I'm sorry if you are heart broken…many of them are." Aiko said in her sympathetic voice.

He looked upon her with cold indifference sick of the conversation already.

"I'm not!" Was his cold reply.

"Then what do you have to say for yourself?" Aiko demanded.

"Presumptuous!" Was his simple reply.

"That's why I'm telling you…" She replied earnestly in frustration.

_She misunderstood…_ Takeshi thought to himself sweat dropping at the sheer self indulgence rolling off of Aiko. That made his face turn red with frustration. He was frustrated that she did not understand nor did she listen and he was also mad that she frustrated him. He marched off out of the common room her right on his heels.

"Oi don't ignore me…say something!" Aiko demanded slamming the common room door behind them.

"That went well eh?" Fumio said nervously scratching his head.

"Indeed." Was Ginrei's simple response.

"I guess we should call everything off…" Fumio offered a solution.

"Call everything off! When it's going so well!" Ginrei said flabbergasted.

"EHHHH!"

_Were we seeing the same thing? Maybe his old age is finally catching up to him_. Fumio thought to himself sweat dropping at Ginrei's response.

"Red…thought I would never see the day… to think that my son…flustered so easily by a mere woman!"

_I understand!_ Fumio thought as a light flicked on in his head.

"Yea I think red really suits him"

"I think so too."

**Meanwhile**

_She's following me and she won't stop talking…maybe I should clarify somethings…._

Takeshi stops abruptly causing Aiko to run into him.

"Oi why didn't you warn someone before you go doing something like that…I could have been hurt!" Aiko demanded rubbing her head that ran into his solid sculpted back.

"…Woman do you really think I sought you out this arrangement? It was made without my knowledge and against my will but it is an order and those are absolute…you should do well to mind orders."

_He's a victim!… _Aiko thought surprised.

"…"

_She's quiet…now is my chance!_

"So as you see I don't want you…besides I have more important things to worry about than babysitting some spoiled conceited princess…I have to prepare to run a clan." Takeshi said in his usual cold indifferent voice regaining his composure. He walks off leaving her in a daze and disappears in the doujo.

_SPOILED Why that…How dare he say such things to me…I outta give him a piece of my mind…He doesn't want me!...I will show him…First I gotta change outta these clothes._

**A few Min l8ter**

"NANI! She went to go change!"

"Quiet Fumio…everything's going according to plan...indeed…just keep an eye on things!" Ginrei demanded.

"Demo I got a life you know!" Fumio replies exasperated.

"According to your father that belongs to me now!" Ginrei replies with a evil glint in his eye.

_So cruel…somehow I get a strange feeling that he's not joking…._ Fumio sweat drops while nervously taking a peep at Ginrei.

"Whatever you say old man…" Fumio replies nervously

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Ginrei replies eliminating killing intent towards Fumio as he pronounces every word.

"HAI!"

**Meanwhile**

She let out a deep breath and then opened the doors to the doujo. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Takeshi had just dispatched his opponent in kendou and it looked like they were in an intense fight because his body was dripping wet with sweat.

_My my…I have to watch out or else my plan will backfire. _

"Konbawa! Nice night for a spar eh?" Aiko said in a fake cheerful voice causing Takeshi to glare at her slightly turning red.

"YOU!...What are YOU doing here?" Takeshi demanded.

"Maa maa…is that anyway to greet your fiancé?"

"Fiancé! Of Takeshi-sama? Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Miyagi Nao desu!"

_Ahhh sou ka Takeshi wa namea desu*… his friend seems nice…geesh why can't he be more like his friend!_

"Ahh Nao-chan Hajimemashite. Namae wa Miyazaki Aiko desu."

_Aiko…how fitting she's the reincarnation of satan himself… _Takeshi thought to himself after hearing her name for the first time.

"Miyazaki-san…" Nao repeats memorizing it while blushing slightly as a result of Aiko being so familiar with him in her use of his first name. He was also blushing because of how beautiful she was.

_Ahh Takeshi you have done well for yourself…I'm so jelouse. _Nao thought to himself.

"No I insist Ai-Ko- chan* ok?"

"Hai…arigatou!"

"Think nothing of it Nao-chan."

"She's not!" Was Takeshi's reply as he cut into their conversation.

"Demo…it was never called off so we are still engaged are we not?"

Nao held his breath waiting anxiously for his childhood friend's response hoping secretly that she was available.

"…Fine do as you like!" Takeshi replied sighing in frustration.

"You always leave your fiancés alone?... Geesh you never spend any time with me!" Aiko replied faking annoyance.

"Ahhh sou ka…that's no problem I shall take my leave…I didn't mean to interfere or monopolize all of your fiance's time…you see he didn't tell me…" Nao replied nervously hoping Aiko didn't hate him.

"It's fine everyone that's dear to Takeshi is dear to me…I'm so happy to have met you Nao-chan!" Aiko said somewhat faking and somewhat telling the truth finding herself genuinely liking the docile Nao.

"I'm glad…well ja na Takeshi-sama!" Nao said relieved.

"I told you its Takeshi and MATTE!" Takeshi called out desperately but it fell on deaf ears as Nao closed the doors behind him making a swift exit. Takeshi stood there in disbelief veins starting to pop out over his head at having his practice session interrupted.

"Anata…what shall we do today for the rest of the night?"

He grits his teeth at the fakeness oozing out of Aiko before taking a deep breath. He then started to practice on his swings determined to ignore her.

_Trying to ignore me eh? I'll show you! _Aiko thought before coming up with her resolve.

All of the sudden her shoe clocked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell!" He said turning to glare at her with killing intent oozing off of him.

"You have done well in destroying my pride multiple times and you treat me cruelly when all I have tried to do is be nice to you!" Aiko replied defiantly looking up into his face meeting his challenge.

_She's crazy…what has she been seeing..she makes it sound like she's the victim…Ridiculous! _Takeshi thought to himself sweat dropping.

"If practicing is more important than courting your future wife then fine! I shall be your opponent and take Nao's place." Aiko yelled grabbing the stick Nao was using.

_Is she serious?_ Takeshi thought to himself studying her curiously while taking his battle ready stance.

_What the hell am I doing? Anyway I should be fine it's a warriors code or something to not hurt a woman especially one that looks like me…_

All of the sudden Takeshi flipped her on her ass. Aiko hit the ground in shock becoming slightly indecent as her Kimono loosened slightly.

_What the hell! Is he serious he just flipped me!_

"Oi no fair I wasn't ready!" Aiko yelled amusing Takeshi because he expected her reaction to be a bit different much more along the lines of being a spoiled whiny baby that he assumed her to be. He expected her fuming and kicking like a toddler which would have been even more amusing.

"There is no time to hesitant in battle…a simple hesitation could mean life or death." Takeshi replied simply as if it was obvious making veins pop out all over Aiko's head and a slight blush to cover her face.

"Don't fuck with me…and don't underestimate me I hope you are right about this statement." Aiko yelled through gritted teeth.

"What statement?" Takeshi asked in confusion.

"THIS!" Aiko yelled before suddenly flipping him on his ass. "Where are you looking remember hesitation…" before she could finish her statement Takeshi pulled her down on him. She ended up straddling his hips as it turned into a slight tug of war.

This victory is mine…YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!" Aiko yelled to which the doors of the doujo opened abruptly revealing Fumio, Nao, Ginrei, and her father.

"Ne Aiko-chan I didn't know you were so foreward!" Fumio declared teasingly.

"I….this is not what it looks like…shut it or your dead meat!" Aiko yelled hurridly climbing off of Takeshi.

"Son I expected you two to wait until wedding night this is highly unexpected." Ginrei replied a small twinkle in his eye.

"That's…" Takeshi attempted to explain turning a deep shade of red as well.

"What shall we do then…I say marry them off as soon as possible before my disobedient daughter shame the entire clan." Aiko's father replied.

"Demo…otou-san it's not what you think!" Aiko tried desperately to explain.

"Oh really now and what is it then…were you not trying to seduce your fiancé before you all's wedding night…for heaven's sake look at how you are dressed and how the clothes are barely hanging on you now!" Her dad yelled.

"…."

"You will agree to this marriage and that's final!" Her dad demanded.

Aiko kept her head down her hair covering her face. Even though she was a pain he didn't know why but it bothered Takeshi to see her so upset.

"With all due repect sir…I feel like we should get to know one another better before we decide to marry and if we do that decision should be exclusively up to us…this has been bothering me for some time now. Otou-san…I get it demo this is my decision to make!" Takeshi replied forcefully taking up for them.

"Don't you dare…I don't need your help I can take care of myself I am a big girl!" Aiko yelled at Takeshi before running out of the doujo with tears in her eyes.

"Ahhh Aiko-chan…" Nao replied softly feeling sorry for the two.

"Maa maa I guess I shall go after her then…" Fumio replied sighing.

"No! I will go after her." Takeshi declared causing all the males to send him sympathetic yet admirable looks at volunteering to face the wrath of Aiko head on.

He left out of the doujo hesitantly lost in thought. He couldn't lie and say he didn't have fun with her a few seconds ago…not to mention that being the most fun he had in years. He was also impressed with Aiko's witt and ability to handle her on against his strength in which everyone else seemed to shiver and shield from even Nao sometimes. He unknowingly walked right into her hiding place.

"HERE GOES YOU ASS!" Aiko yelled swinging her shoe and clocking him upside the head causing him to pass out. She runs over to him repeatedely apologizing until…

"YOU! I thought it was Fumio baka but it's Take baka!" She said through gritted teeth.

_What the hell is with this woman and her shoes…ITAI!_ Takeshi vigorously rubs his head attempting to decrease the pain while Aiko begans to rant.

"I mean I know it is because I'm the only woman in these male dominated proceedings that define MY life…It's so unfair…he never listens…and that baka always taking his side…now to add to it to be caught like that….and with someone like you…I will never get any respect…I wonder what he thinks of me now….GAHHHH! I can't never get it right with him.

"You want respect? Demand it!" Was Takeshi's simple reply to all her concerns.

_Is he a baka or what….he truly is a man of few words what the hell… his name does suit him he is a warrior and very reserved. _Aiko sweat dropped.

"NANI!" Aiko began to yell.

"One thing I know about men is that in order to obtain respect you must demand it…make him listen and he will respect you…"

"…"

"Complaining like you are doing now isn't going to get it…unfortunately neither is running away you have to put your foot down."

"Why are you helping me…why do you care?" Aiko demanded.

"Don't get the worng idea it's not like I want you or anything…I just wanted you to stop yelling. My head hurts you know."

_He's not as bad as I thought…_Aiko thought to her self sneaking a peek at Takeshi.

"Oi its bleeding let me see…" Aiko said grabbing his hand off the cut to inspect the damage.

"Blood…." Takeshings eyes started swirling as he began to feel dizzy looking at the blood on his hand unbeknownst to Aiko.

"Man I got you good…you should be more careful to not underestimate me…TAKESHI!" Aiko yelled catching his head before it hit the ground.

"MATTE! Don't tell me…"

**A few Min l8ter**

Aiko struggled to carry Takeshi to his room as he leaned almost completely on her.

"Geesh how the hell are you a warrior yet you faint at the sight of blood?" Aiko demanded highly annoyed that she was stuck taking care of him.

"I never have actually seen the blood myself…I don't need to hang around with my enemies to see that!" Takeshi proclaimed pouting slightly as his cheeks took on a slight blush.

As they passed the common room all the males in attendance; Nao, Fumio, her father, and Ginrei all looked upon Takeshi with sympathy at his present state.

"Your daughter…she's quite dangerous isn't she?" Ginrei questioned thoughtfully.

"Hai sou desu…your son is alive…he is quite resilient isn't he?" Aiko's father replied thoughtful as well.

"Sou desu!" Was Ginei's simple reply.

"Takeshi-sama!" Nao sighed worriedly.

_Better him than me…_ Fumio thought to himself.

"Ne Fumio why don't you go check on him…" Nao suggested causing Fumio to flinch.

"Do I have to?" Fumio replied nervously.

"Hai…sou desu!" They all replied Ginrei and Aiko's father in relief Nao in outrage that Fumio wasn't concerned for his friend's well-being.

"Hai…" _Guess I have no choice then…_

**A few Min l8ter**

"BAKA!" Aiko yelled punching him through the wall.

"ITAI! Nee-chan is incredibly cruel to me!" Fumio replied picking himself up out of the floor while nursing his wounds.

"That's Aiko-sama to you, you TRAITOR!" Aiko yelled.

"Please enough my head can't take it…" Takeshi said feeling more nauseous.

"Gomen nasai Takeshi-chan…I had to teach this baka a lesson." Aiko said turning to glare at Fumio.

"Jaa…I leave it to you!" Fumio said rushing out of Takeshi's room.

"Cho-chotto matte you Traitor-kun where do you think you're going!" Her demand fell on deaf ears as Fumio was long gone by then.

"Geesh he does the bare minimum always…that lazy good for nothing.." Aiko started.

"At least he's there and he cares for you…I haven't seen my sister in a while…haven't even stopped by to visit her…she must be heart broken without okaa-san…and father sent her away because she reminded him too much of mom…"

"She understands…I'm sure she knows you care for her whether you say so or not…you should visit her as soon as possible don't hesitate…as soon as you get better we are going…" Aiko declared.

"Oi who said you were invited…why do you have to come?" Takeshi said suspiciously.

"I…to make sure you don't chicken out that's why!" Aiko replied in her sure voice.

"Ridiculous…"

**Next Day**

"Ahhh your all better now…Let's go!" Aiko exclaimed with excitement.

_Why is she in my room…why is she still here…why won't she go away? _Takeshi thought to himself with dread as a dark cloud of gloom hung over him.

"Oi what's with the dark mood and the storm hanging over you?" Aiko said suspiciously sweat dropping.

Takeshi sighed before turning over in his bed to face the wall away from Aiko.

"Oi look at me when I am talking to you!" Aiko yelled causing Takeshi to flinch as a result of the after shock of her abuse.

She then climbed in his bed attempting to turn him back around to face her. All of the sudden he turned abruptly face turning red with annoyance as he felt like he was a bout to explode. On second thought maybe he should have ignored her because her hand slipped and she landed face first into his bare chest slightly straddling him as she attempted to regain her balance. He was affected immediately by her floral scent as time seemed to stand still. They both were frozen in shock as they looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were a dazzling silver while her eyes were a deep shade of cobalt blue. The closer she got to him the more his strong features stuck out (splitting image of Byakuya) not to mention he had no shirt on which she became very aware of as her hand rested on his bare chest. Both of them blushed a deep shade of red.

"What's this and so early in the morning…Aiko-chan you naughty girl!" Fumio teased.

"Why you…" Aiko began moving in the direction of Fumio when she took in a sharp intake of breath so suddenly. Takeshi's strong hands were gripping her hips keeping her in place on his lap as he sat up abruptly in the bed their chest almost touching.

"GAHHHH HENTAI!" Aiko yelled smacking Takeshi across the face causing his grip to loosen on her. It grew deadly silent as the tension in the room jumped to deadly levels. Takeshi looked down hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"What the hell was that for…WOMAN!" He growled out grabbing her offending hand and pinning it behind her back.

"Oi how dare you man handle me!" Aiko protested attempting to get away from him moving around even more until…

Her eyes opened wide in shock…It was her first time felling it…

"I held you still because if you make such a fuss then I have no control over what happens next…" He whispers in her ear through gritted teeth before pushing her off of him to the side where she landed on her side in his bed.

She was speechless as a seemingly permanent blush crept up her face in a deep shade of red matching her kimono.

"I will meet you downstairs I shall be batheing." Takeshi called out simply walking into his bathe room leaving Aiko flustered on his bed.

"Maa maa that went…" Fumio began.

"Shut it! What do you want haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Aiko demanded.

"Passionate…" Fumio declared.

"NANI!" Aiko yelled through gritted teeth.

"I never noticed it before but Takeshi is very passionate more than you think…he expresses things differently…you two would be very passionate lovers that is what I foresee in your immediate future…" Fumio rambles.

"What the hell…are you some fortune teller BAKA!" Aiko yelled.

"Who would have thought the stubborn, reserved warrior and the spoiled, hot-headed rebel…" Fumio continued.

"What was that!" Aiko yelled glaring at him with high killing intent however her glare fell on Fumio's back as he exited Takeshi's room with haste still caught up in thought.

"That baka…" _Passionate eh? _Aiko immediately flared up as a fantasy of how different things could have went had Fumio not been there:

"_I held you still because if you make such a fuss then I have no control over what happens next…" He whispers in her ear through gritted teeth before claiming her lips for his own in an intensity that took her off guard. It was so abrupt that it completely dismantled her as she gave in easily letting his passions overwhelm her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him causing her to shiver with delight as she moaned his name… "Takeshi…" He then turned his attention to the curve of her neck placing gentle kisses there as she began to wiggle uncomfortably in his lap causing him to take in a sharp intake of breath. "Woman…you will stop if you don't know what's good for you…" he whispered in her ear once again but this time she reacted differently running her hands over his solid eight pack admiring the small stubble on his chest as well as on his face while kissing him with all the passion she felt stored in her. As their passion began to erupt she began to move back and forth slowly on his pressing erection urging him to take her at once. He held himself back moaning her name while gripping her hips to keep her in place. "Takeshi…please…" She sighs whispering in his ear as his resolve broke and he relieved her of her kimono immediately. He began licking, sucking , and then gently nipping her rock hard nipple while thumbing the other one in his hand and repeating that going back and forth over both of her breast. She arched her back to meet his prodding mouth as her moans became louder and louder with more earnest. "TAKESHI…please…" she sighed out again causing him to turn her on her back immediately kissing his way from her breast and down her stomach to her secret garden covered by a thin layer of clothing the only thing that separated them. She thought to soon because suddenly those were discarded and tossed to the side as if they were never there. He paused gazing lovingly at her causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red if that was possible. 'Don't…I'm embarrassed…please…" Aiko cried out._

"Don't what?" Takeshi questioned coming out of his bathe room with a towel wrapped low around his waist and one placed casually over his head.

"Ano…etto…" Aiko said blushing an even deeper shade of red at being caught thinking perverted thoughts about him.

"What's wrong with you?" Takeshi said suspiciously coming closer until he was leaned over the bed in Aiko's face inspecting her causing her to squeak in surprise.

_She's not acting like herself unless…_

"What are you doing…Takeshi…" She sighed his name panting slightly from being brought out of her fantasy but still feeling the lingering after effects.

_The way she said my name confirms my suspicion but…I never thought it would sound so nice that way…is this really ok? _Takeshi wondered before allowing his instincts to take over as he moved closer to her in a seductive way climbing into his bed.

"Takeshi…what are you doing?" Aiko questioned panicking and slowly backing up until her back hit the wall as he continued to advance on her.

"What's wrong Aiko-chan…is something bothering you? Did you want to take a shower with me is that what's been bugging you?" Takeshi demanded.

"Th-that's…." Aiko stuttered.

"YOU HENTAI!" Aiko yelled kneeing him in the stomach causing him to double over and fall face first onto the bed clutching his stomach.

"Woman what the hell?"

"Don't "what the hell me" what do you think you were doing eh?" Aiko demanded.

"What do you mean…you were the one still in my bed after I bathed I thought you forgot something how did you expect me to act I'm a man you know you shouldn't have lead me on like that!" Was Takeshi's gruff reply.

_This guy is he serious? Anyway I should get as far away from him as possible…that's right distance should be my new friend if I am to avoid any further mishaps between us! _Aiko thought while rushing out of Takeshi's room.

_At least for once she was speechless I never thought I would see the day when she had nothing to say…Today just might me an interesting day…_ Takeshi thought to himself while looking out the window as he dressed caught up in deep thought.

* Takeshi was namae desu means Takeshi is his name; Aiko didn't know his name because they were never formally introduced as a result of her rude behavior.

*Ai-ko-chan; aiko was pronouncing her name out for Nao encouragin him to memorize and use her name along with chan to indicate that she was interested in becomming good friends and getting to know him.

* i didn't mark it but Anata means dear it is a form of affection...well it is suposed to be but Aiko only uses it in instances when she is mocking Takeshi so it is taken as an offense.

I suck at descriptions when pictures are not available however I would say Byakuya's mom looks like Kanae Kotonami from the anime Skip-Beat! - スキップ・ビート! While Byakuya's father looks like him only a bit manlier (not to say that Baykuya isn't manly I love his character he is so handsome to me) but his father has a rougher appearance such a stubble on his chest and face.

**Preview:**

"**I inquired from your father where your sister lives and I heard it is quiet a distance away so I took the liberty of having a carriage prepared but it will take a few more hours…Geesh I never thought things like that took so long and required so much preparation." Aiko complained.**

"**No…" Was Takeshi's simple reply.**

"**Nani…then how are we going to get there Anata… I suppose you must have a pair of wings lying around here because other than that we are out of options." Aiko mocked Takeshi. **

**Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with his solution.**

"**Ehhhh you expect me to ride on That Thing…" Aiko questioned in horror and surprise. **

"**Un." Was Takeshi's simple reply. **

**"Forget it!" Aiko declared.**

**"I'm leaving." Was takeshi's simple reply.**

**"Without me...demo it was my idea!" Aiko pouted. **


	16. Byakuya's Parents: Part 2

"**I inquired from your father where your sister lives and I heard it is quiet a distance away so I took the liberty of having a carriage prepared but it will take a few more hours…Geesh I never thought things like that took so long and required so much preparation." Aiko complained.**

"**No…" Was Takeshi's simple reply.**

"**Nani…then how are we going to get there Anata… I suppose you must have a pair of wings lying around here because other than that we are out of options." Aiko mocked Takeshi. **

**Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with his solution.**

"**Ehhhh you expect me to ride on That Thing…" Aiko questioned in horror and surprise. **

"**Un." Was Takeshi's simple reply. **

**"Forget it!" Aiko declared.**

**"I'm leaving." Was Takeshi's simple reply.**

**"Without me...demo it was my idea!" Aiko pouted. **

As Aiko continued to pout she heard the galloping of the horse as it took off into the horizon.

_He wouldn't dare leave me…after all this was MY idea! That baka….Matte why am I talking to myself…wait I'm ALONE HE LEFT ME!_

"Matte Takeshi you baka how dare you leave me!" Aiko yelled as she began to run in the direction the horse had took off in.

_When I catch that baka I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind how dare he make a lady and ME at that run after him!_

Just then she heard that familiar galloping.

_Now that was easy am I fast or what! FOUND YA!_ Aiko thought to herself.

_Wait a minute the galloping is coming from….._

Was the beginning of Aiko's thoughts before she looked back and there was Takeshi…on the horse….gaining speed on her… _Wait WHAT THE HELL!_

"You baka why are you chasing me!" Aiko yelled picking up the pace and running at full speed.

_Look at this baka…is she really trying to outrun the horse…YUP she is! _Takeshi thought to himself while sweat dropping as he watched Aiko struggle to stay in the lead of the horse.

_Moronic woman…._ He thought to himself highly amused before signifying to his horse to go faster.

"GAHHHHH! I won't lose to the likes of you!" Aiko yelled before she tripped over the invisible branch.

_Now's my chance!_ Takeshi thought to himself before picking up the pace and catching Aiko ungracefully in midair.

Aiko was so shocked she hung there like a defiant child under his arms before realization came to her causing her to turn a dark deep shade of red before she started to protest fiercely.

"LET ME GO BAKAAAAA!" Aiko yelled causing Takeshi to almost drop her.

"You moronic woman I almost dropped you…. That all of the sudden you ought to be more aware of your circumstances!" Takeshi growled before setting her firmly in his lap as she perfectly adjusted to him and reestablishing a good grip on the reins. Aiko turned even redder after she was scolded feeling like a child which pissed her off even more.

_How dare he make a fool of me…._ Aiko thought to herself silently.

_She's awfully quiet… maybe I was too hard on her…_ Takeshi thought to himself as he secretly glanced at a pouting fuming but silent Aiko.

"Ano…Aiko…"

_Nani? What am I doing? Why do I feel like I have to apologize to her…. That baka woman!_ Takeshi thought before his resolve broke.

"Gomen nasai!" He said turning to look her in the face only to find her sound asleep on his chest. Veins pop out all over his head.

_That woman…and after I come up with the resolve and she pulls this…. She is more peaceful when she sleeps… she is indeed a fair maiden with long wavy fiery red hair that would make even the flames themselves jealous… WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING RED ALERT! _Takeshi thought to himself in alarm before turning away from her. This caused her to snuggle closer to him as she began to shiver slightly.

_Well I guess it can't be helped. _Takeshi thought before pulling Aiko closer to him. This proves to be a grave mistake as Aiko sighs dreamily and begins snuggling even closer to Takeshi wrapping her arms around his neck. Takeshi freezes in his seat.

_Almost there…woman you should stop if you don't know what's good for you…._ Takeshi thought to himself struggling to control his manly instincts to take Aiko right then and there. Suddenly Aiko buries her face in his chest her hair lightly glazing the nape of his neck causing him to become intoxicated by her scent as the sweet aroma attacks his senses until he is dizzy with need. No longer in control he leans closer taking in her scent until his heart's content before he whispers gently in her ear in a strained voice.

"Aiko you wouldn't get any closer to me if you know what's good for you." Takeshi growled causing Aiko to slowly open her eyes until she was staring into the deep depths of Takeshi's grey eyes as flashes of silver ran through them in that moment. She almost lost herself as she noticed they were getting closer and closer to her until their foreheads touched. In one breathless moment time froze still…. In that moment he could have taken her if he wanted to…and she wasn't sure if she would have the power to stop him….if she would want him to stop. He hesitated and they came to an abrupt stop as he jerked foreword closed in on an abrupt kiss.

"_AHHH HE IS KISSING ME!_

"_I AM KISSING HER! Her lips are…incredibly soft… the thing of a man's dreams…I could get lost…_ Takeshi thought before….

"BAKAAAAAA!" Aiko yelled smacking Takeshi while turning a dark shade of red.

Everything froze once again as Takeshi's face changed from a blush to pure rage rising up and boiling inside him.

"Oh my….I received word that my brother was engaged and I was excited to be able to meet this woman and get to see my brother…I am glad you two are so familiar with each other and that everything is progressing well. I was a little concerned at first." Takeshi's sister said with her hand covering her cheerful yet blushing face at catching her brother and his fiancé in a "lover's embrace" as she called it.

_This girl….so this is his sister eh? I see misunderstandings run in the family! _Aiko thought to herself sweat dropping before quickly remembering her situation. Before she could say a word Takeshi grabbed her under his arms. Then swiftly and gracefully jumped down from his horse and greeted his sister quickly before marching into the building. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF! I though Kuchiki men were extremely respectful and had the best manners that money could buy!" Aiko yelled. "Well YOU are insufferable and spoiled even well mannered people could not tolerate you!" Takeshi yelled back. His sister sweat drops. _That baka he can't just waltz in there it's an all girl's facility…_

As soon as she finishes her thought you hear a lot of screaming and things breaking. She double sweat drops before rushing in to find out what happened. What she sees makes her pause in her tracks. There in the entrance is her brother being bombarded with women's shoes and called a pervert for holding Aiko the way he was and as the shoes were flying Takeshi's instincts to protect Aiko were in overdrive as he took all the hits for her in turn shaking her around and causing more damage. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Takeshi's sister bursts out laughing.

Everyone stops what they are doing staring at her in awe. They had never seen her laugh before. She was always the example of a poised elegant lady who held her composure at all times. They all thought laughing wasn't possible for her or all Kuchikis for that matter. In fact her brother was so caught off guard that he rushed to see if she was ok. Before he could utter a word Aiko made her presence known given time to recuperate while everyone gawked. "Put me down you big oaf!" Aiko yelled before punching him in his stomach causing him to drop her as she landed perfectly on her feet and double over.

"What the hell was THAT for?" Takeshi groaned while clutching his stomach.

"I thought you learned your lesson back home but you still insist on touching me so as far as I'm concerned you deserved it!" Aiko yelled back.

"Touch you…I was helping you down since you are such a baka!" Takeshi yelled back.

"Baka! How dare you categorize me in such a manner I would be even more dumb to allow you to handle me in such a way!" Aiko yelled back.

"You weren't complaining about all these physical activities when you tackled me!" Takeshi yelled back.

"That was different you are always dominant I had to give you what was coming to you!' Aiko yelled back.

Takeshi's sister cleared her throat causing both of them to yell "WHAT!" while turning simultaneously. Everyone was blushing and gawking at them.

"A lover's quarrel…come on now clear up everyone nothing to see here." Takeshi's sister announced while attempting to clear the entrance area as she met lots of resistance as curious onlookers wanted to know more about her brother and his woman.

"It's my brother's fiancé so they are sorting things out nothing to see here give them a moment to kiss and make up." Takeshi's sister announced.

"K-K-K-KISS!" Aiko yelled incredulously.

"MAKE UP!" Takeshi yelled incredulously.

"WITH HIM/HER!" They said at the same time incredulously pointing at each other.

"Aww isn't that darling they are finishing each other's thoughts and sentences." Takeshi's sister chided and instigated causing all the girls to squeak "AWWWWWWWWW!" Aiko and Takeshi glared darts at one another while his sister led them to the school grounds. Before stopping abruptly.

"What is it?" Both Takeshi and Aiko said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Stop doing that!" Aiko growled in a warning voice.

"Are you a moron or is it that you just can't see that you are the one that is doing that"! Takeshi growled back.

"I'm so glad… you're so different brother than how you used to be." Takeshi's sister said in a soft voice interrupting their feud.

"…" Takeshi remained silent at his sister's observation.

"I always looked up to you… you were always so reserved and never spoke much…I thought if I imitated you then we would get closer but…. We seemed to drift further apart." Takeshi's sister continued.

_Why am I not surprised…_ Aiko thought as she sweat dropped.

"I really don't know much about you… that's pretty sad isn't it… being your sister and all." Takeshi's sister continued looking down sadly.

"Oi there really isn't much to know… he's an overbearing oaf with a lack of manners when it comes to women but a perfect gentleman when it comes to family affairs And he's a closet pervert." Aiko said in a nonchalant voice causing veins to pop out in Takeshi's head.

_Why YOU LITTLE…_ Takeshi thought glaring venom at Aiko.

"Now Me on the other hand am a basket FULL of contradictions I can be a lady when the time calls for it or I can be strict…hey someone's got to keep that oaf in his place!" Aiko started leading Takeshi's sister ahead.

"And…." Aiko began SMACK! She ran smack dead into a tree branch that was hanging low and it tossed her to the ground casually. Takeshi strolled past her nonchalantly before stopping one step ahead of her in between her and his sister.

"Oh my… did the lady call for a gentleman… excuse me I was busy keeping my distance so that my oafish pervert ways didn't interrupt your heart-to-heart…if I might I would add that you forgot to add klutz in your marvelous basket full of lies." Takeshi sneered at Aiko who was still on the ground glaring up at him.

"It's ok no one's watching you can go ahead and pick your pride up off the ground and wipe the smudges off your face." Takeshi pointed out victoriously.

"YOU! Since when did you decide to be such a motor mouth…I liked it better when you were a man of few words I found it hard not to equate it to your lack of ability to speak." Aiko spat out.

"Oh really my lack of ability to speak or your overbearing ability to speak too much and to rely on actions before you fully thought of the consequences… that is if you could think at all! Takeshi growled back before…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takeshi's sister howled doubling over in laughter. "Never before in my life… have I ever met a lady like you…" Takeshi snorts at her classification of Aiko as a lady.

"Interesting…" Takeshi's sister continued.

"What's interesting?" Aiko questioned in a threatening voice. _This family… I swear… _Aiko began thinking to herself.

"I like you… I'm so happy… come let me show you the school garden." Takeshi sister finishes offering Aiko her arm. Aiko smiles warmly at her before taking her arm and resuming their stroll as well as their girl talk.

_Honestly… she is simpler than I originally contemplated…_ Takeshi sweat drops. Aiko looks back at him mischievously before leading his sister further ahead. He gets nervous at the gesture. _Or not…_

As the sun begins to lower in the sky Takeshi clears his voice interrupting the non-stop chattering of his sister and Aiko…_ Not that Aiko could help it anyway…_ He concludes.

"We ought to be setting off… don't want to be out in the dark it's not safe at night with all of the wildlife."

_WILDLIFE!_ Aiko thought alarms going off in her head as her eyes widened which didn't go unnoticed by Takeshi.

"Yea you know just your usual coyotes and bears, maybe wolves, a couple of scavengers looking for fresh meat…. They really like small helpless things that easy to hunt..." Takeshi finished nonchalantly. "B-Bears, W-Wolves, C-Coyotes, Sca-Scavengers! …Small…helpless!" Aiko repeated warily.

"Honestly Takeshi… you are taking it too far it is not polite to scare your lady half to death!" Takeshi's sister scolded him.

"It's ok if she stick with me I will protect her!" Takeshi replied with his chest stuck out. Takeshi's sister paused before smiling…

"Oh yes Aiko-chan…it is best to stick with my brother he will definitely protect you from anything." Takeshi's sister added.

"H-Hai…" She replied rushing to Takeshi's side as they begin to leave.

"Send Otousama my love." Takeshi's sister called out. "Take care!" Everyone waved at Takeshi and Aiko as they left. The whole time all the girls were crowded under Aiko sitting on the floor just to listen to her and Takeshi's sister chat. They were enamored to see two beautiful women laughing so warmly. It was different than what they were used to from her.

After Takeshi helped Aiko up on the horse he swung on gracefully behind her. Gathering the reigns in his hands and situating Aiko back on him they took off into the sunset. From that angle as they picked up more speed her hair engulfed him drowning him in her scent. This time he was able to get his fill. She smelled of clove pink a very sweet yet spicy scent. It reminded him of her as well. Jagged on the edges and rough but as you moved toward the center the sweeter she became. The way she took to his sister and took care of him. Yet she was also spicy, loud, and obnoxious saying whatever was on her mind. She was the only one who could infuriate him in one breath then dazzle him in the next. _WAIT WHAT! I really need to get away from her I am starting to seriously hallucinate… she should have taken care of me she was the one who injured me…_ Takeshi thought while sweat dropping and distancing himself from her as to not completely lose himself.

"Takeshi…." Aiko said in a small voice so light it was like a whisper on the wind. _What is she up to…_ Takeshi thought suspiciously.

"Did you mean what you said back there…I mean about protecting me…" Aiko whispered

He didn't know why but her clawing fear seemed to grip at his heart and he involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him in comfort. She turned slowly looking into his eyes. As he looked down at her he could see the tears threatening to spill over.

"Un…" he replied cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't tell anyone about this baka!" Aiko threatened turning back around swiftly and distancing herself from him.

_That woman…how the hell…_ Takeshi thought. As they continued to ride on in silence Takeshi noticed the dark was catching up to them as the sun was setting. Aiko began to fidget around warily.

_Damn this woman if she doesn't stop moving… _Takeshi cursed silently to himself gritting his teeth. He decided that a slow approach would be best this time and instead of grabbing her hips and forcefully holding her down to him he tapped her lightly. That proved to be a great mistake as she dug her heels in the side of the horse signaling to the horse to speed up. As the horse took off he almost lost his grip on the reigns. He felt Aiko slipping off so he tried to grab her but it was too late. As the horse rushed ahead Takeshi froze in shock sweat dropping.

_What just happened… did this really happen?_ Silently cursing his luck he regained control of the horse and turned around to find Aiko.

**Meanwhile**

Aiko hit the ground on her but that was already sore from that dreaded horse. "ITAI! WHAT THE FUCK WHO COULD GET USED TO THAT!" Aiko swore to herself gritting her teeth. As she slowly opened her eyes she quickly realized that the night had engulfed her and she was…_ALONE!_ Alarms went off in her head and she quickly scrambled to her feet in search of light ignoring the throbbing in her rear end. Then she spotted it...a small lake was glowing through the trees. She scrambled to it quickly abandoning the paved road. Her kimono got caught in the trees and ripped but she ignored it more concerned with the choking fear gripping her heart.

_LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT MUST GET TO…_ she chanted in her mind before tripping over something and falling foreword.

_This is it…I'm going to die…alone…in the DARK…Takeshi…save me! KOWA_I! Aiko thought as she tumbled down the hill through the forest before hitting her head being knocked unconscious and falling into the water.

Takeshi heard the splash and panic gripped his heart as h thought the worst. When he had arrived at the place he had last seen Aiko she was nowhere to be found. Further inspection resulted in him finding torn pieces of her kimono heading further into the forest and then he found no more pieces. After hearing the splash he gained a new sense of direction and took off in the direction of the splash. For a moment he was helpless thinking his luck had run out and that he would not find her in time.

_How could I have known her fear…of the dark? _Takeshi thought feeling guilty. When he made it to the lake he saw her sinking deeper into the lake. He quickly discarded his clothes deciding that he would move quicker and more efficient without them and dived in. He pointed his hands toward Aiko

_Bakudō # 9 Hōrin! _Takeshi watched as an orange and yellow tendril burst forth and wrapped around Aiko before pulling her towards him quickly. Once secured in his arms he surfaced and swam towards the shore quickly climbing up on dry land. He works quickly as he opens Aiko's kimono to give her room to breathe. Finally she coughs up water turning over on her side to clear out her lungs by coughing. That's when he sees the blood in her hair from a gash in her head. He freezes warily and began to waver as he feels his strength zapping from him.

_Oh no…I'm getting weak…blood…blood…blood what do I do. _He grabs his discarded dry kimono and throws it over her effectively covering the blood. Before she can protest he wraps her up quickly and carries her through the forest back to the path. Engulfed in warmth and his scent Aiko comfortably falls to sleep in his arms not putting up a fuss at all.

**Next Morning**

Aiko wakes to blinding sunlight and a throbbing headache. Every small movement makes her feel light headed and nauseous. When she turns slightly to her side she is surprised. There in a chair next to her bed is Takeshi soundly asleep upright in the chair.

_Sheesh… he's even uptight in his sleep…_ Aiko sweat drops then memories of last night rush to her and how he saved her life. As she sits up slowly she realizes that she is in his room in his bed.

_He could have slept with me…at this point I don't mind…I'm useless anyway…all I do is cause problems for those around me…. I want to use my own power and become stronger._ Aiko thought sadly.

"Takeshi…" Aiko called out softly causing Takeshi to wake up.

"You're up I was…" Takeshi began.

"It's ok…you could have slept with me I wouldn't have minded…I caused trouble for you…I'm sorry…" Aiko said bowing to him in shame.

"…" Takeshi was momentarily speechless before replying. "Amazingly stubborn woman… you are the one sitting in the bed with your head bandaged up and you bow to me! As a man it is my job to protect you no matter what…I failed…" Takeshi said turning away from Aiko. "I shouldn't even be sitting by your side I…"

Before he could finish Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck throwing herself on him and kissed him with everything she didn't know she had. Stunned he forgot all about her handicap and wrapped his arms around her crushing her forcefully to him until they were completely pressed against one another. Slowly he began to lower her to the bed while letting out all his fears of thinking he lost her to his desire to always protect her and make her his.

"I see someone's all better…and to think we were worried for what?" Fumio pointed out startling the couple apart.

As they both glanced toward the doorway there stood Fumio, Ginrei, and her father.

"Ahhh that's my boy he was worried half to death that his pretty fiancé was hurt…he was pretty torn up… I'm happy that he has stepped up as a man I have raised him well!" Ginrei replied victoriously.

"Un…Shall we proceed with the wedding preparations then…" Aiko's father began.

"NO!" Takeshi and Aiko both yelled out at the same time.

Aiko quickly grabbed her head as the throbbing began again.

"Outousan… it's not what you think…I was ummmm…. Just thanking Takeshi for saving my life!" Aiko replied softly.

"Takeshi…so you address him so informal and every time I come around you two I catch you shaming the family name yet you don't want to marry him!" Aiko's father bellows incredulously.

"Hai…I'm really not worth.." Aiko began.

"Give us three months to get to know one another…it's March now so by May we will let you know if the invitations shall go out or not." Takeshi cut in.

"Who said your futures were up for discussion…" Fumio replied nonchalantly only for daggers to be glared at him by Aiko and Takeshi. "On the other hand discuss away!" Fumio concluded slowly receding out of Takeshi's room.

**A few weeks l8ter**

Aiko's scar on her head had slowly disappeared leaving no marks behind. For some reason or another Takeshi seemed to have avoided her the whole time while she was awake yet cornering and bullying her caretaker, she was informed that he came to check on her every night. She kind of thought things would be different after the little discussion with her and his father in his room the day after the accident. She hated to admit it but that kiss stayed on her mind ever since that day burning her memory every night. Her new secret admiration ate up at her because she envied his strength and ability to overcome his fears. Usually he would have fainted at the sight of blood and she knew from personal experience yet he kept his composure and got her to safety. When she did run into him it seemed accidentally as she went to thank him he always replied "Think nothing of it" and rushed off. She was determined now for his attention and part of her yearn for the unspoken promises his lips spoke off as they claimed her like no man had ever done. Just thinking those thoughts made her turn a dark shade of red.

"Aiko…are you ok?" Takeshi questioned worriedly. "Have you eaten already…do you need something to drink… do you feel light headed?"

Annoyed by his persistent questioning Aiko glared at him. "Oh to what pleasure do I owe your visit…. I'm sure you noticed by now but I am awake." Aiko replied sarcastically.

_How did she…that motor mouth caretaker…I will take care of her_ Takeshi thought. _She's…ANGRY…but what have I done to her? _Takeshi wondered.

"I know you're awake… the month of May begins tomorrow it is now the end of July. I came to speak with you regarding the wedding arrangements." Takeshi said nonchalantly.

_Wedding arrangements…he makes it sound like we are going to the toilet together…FINE! If he despises me that much for causing trouble for him then I shall leave him alone. _Aiko thought feeling her heart smash into a thousand pieces.

"Fine then…I've made up my mind…I shall be leaving at the end of May or sooner if you like…I see no reason to be tied down to someone like you" Aiko yelled. _All th while her heart was screaming out HOW COULD YOU HURT ME AND DISREGARD ME LIKE THAT!_

"…" _She doesn't want to get to know me then…I figured as much…I tried to hone my skills before approaching her in an attempt to court her because I figured if I could prove that I could effectively protect her that she might consider being with me. That kiss… I have never wanted a woman so completely in my life…yet she rejected me…_Takeshi thought sadly before leaving to go spar with his best friend to clear his mind. _If I'm not good enough for her and she wants to go fine so be it!_ Takeshi concluded.

"WHAT…. Whatw the hell… how that hell did this happen!" Ginrei growled. "My stupid son I;m so disappointed!"

"Your stupid son or my equally stubborn sister…either way your goading him has caused this… once again you've meddled unnecessarily telling him that he can't show his face to her until he can prove he's a man who can protect her…must you have gone that far… nothing can protect a rock! Fumio pointed out exasperatedly.

"Do you want to lose the worthless life your father entrusted to me?" Ginrei threatened with his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"…"

"I thought so, now fetch your lovely sister and I will rough up that impossible son of mine." Ginrei announced.

"Nope I pick Takeshi this time besides father and daughter bonding is essential for a strong union." Fumio replied.

"But…" Ginrei started but was talking to himself because Fumio disappeared.

"Useless bum!" Ginrei grumbled before disappearing as well.

After locating Takeshi he found him moping in the training room.

_Sheesh he is pathetic…maybe Ginrei was right… anyway she will eat him alive if he remains like this…this is no good. _Fumio sweat dropped before grabbing a bamboo stick and attacking Takeshi. Takeshi blocked him effortlessly quickly switching to offense and attacking.

_Damn he was prepared for battle but he is not suited for war of another kind…_ Fumio concluded.

"I heard my stupid sister kicked you to the curb." Fumio pointed out casually catching Takeshi off guard and causing him to leave an opening when at first there was none.

_I thought so she distracts him…now's my chance._ Fumio concluded before taking the opening.

"I knew you would go for it." Takeshi replied in a deadly calm voice through narrowed eyes before he knocked Fumio's weapon out of his hand.

"Ehhh I'm a lover not a fighter" Fumio answered back nonchalantly.

"Take it back!" Takeshi demanded.

"What exactly?" Fumio replied.

"Your sister…she's not stupid…" Takeshi refuted.

"But didn't she kick you to the curb?" Fumio pointed out incredulously.

"She's leaving." Takeshi replied in a final voice.

"So that's it then?" Fumio questioned.

"What can I do?" Takeshi demanded through determined eyes.

_Yes that's a good look…_ Fumio thought. "You're weak… I will kill you before I give my sister to you! Fumio yelled reclaiming his weapon.

"Come then." Takeshi yelled back. "I swear I will…" Takeshi began.

"You will what?" Fumio demanded.

"I will take her from you and anyone else by force!" Takeshi growled.

"Y bother?" Fumio questioned as their weapons crossed.

"Cuz….she….SHE"S MINE! She's supposed to be with me! PERIOD. Takeshi yelled storming out of the training room.

_How barbaric…. They are made for each other… he's even more barbaric than my sister! _Fumio sweat dropped.

**Meanwhile **

After quickly locating Aiko in the garden Ginrei finds her leaning against a sakura tree. He approached her and began, "You know…"

"I can't believe I even considered marrying your son. With me this weak who would want me? I can't stand up for myself protect myself, or fight victoriously for myself!" Aiko complained cutting Ginrei off.

"But…" Ginrei began.

"AND… he comes to me talking about wedding arrangements as if I am dragging him to his grave…is it that he doesn't want to be with me that much?" Aiko continues.

"Well no…" Ginrei began.

"Yet here I am thinking that he would take me in spite of my faults…is that too much to ask?" Aiko questioned.

"…." _Should I begin? _Ginrei questioned himself.

"…..W"

"Are you even listening to me!" Aiko demanded.

"You Kuchiki men are all alike I should have never gotten involved!" Aiko yelled storming off deeper into the garden.

"Well that went well…" Ginrei said to himself sweat dropping. _I really need to work on my conversational skills with women. _

"No that baka just talks to much…"

"Fumio what are YOU doing here and where is that ungrateful son of mine?" Ginrei questioned.

"He should be coming along in 5 4 3 2…" Before getting to one he grabbed Ginrei and they disappeared out of sight.

Just then Takeshi came storming through leaving a tornado brewing in his wake.

"Ah things are going exceptional exactly as I expected!" Fumio announced quietly.

"You mean.." Ginrei began.

"Yup I didn't actually expect you to cover any real ground…knowing my sister and all… come let's allow nature to take its course." Fumio concluded before disappearing.

"What is up with this family and why doesn't anyone listen to what I have to say anymore!" Ginrei complained disappearing after Fumio.

**Meanwhile**

"Go away! Don't come any closer I told you how I feel about that…that ANIMAL!" Aiko yelled out at Ginrei until she opens her eyes and sees Takeshi standing there.

"Who's the animal you're referring to?" Takeshi demands in a deadly calm voice as he advances on Aiko slowly like a beast stalking its prey. She feels the tensions and hesitates before deciding to let it all out since she has made up her mind to leave anyway.

"YOU! You insufferable man…how dare you hurt me like that?" Aiko yells back at him standing her ground.

Takeshi hesitates being thrown off guard. _Hurt her?_ "Woman what are you talking about… you would be very afraid if you knew what was best for you." Takeshi threatened.

"You're the one who should be afraid…I could very well just call my father and make the arrangements for us to be wed and doom you to your grave!" Aiko threatened.

"…." Takeshi paused a few inches away from Aiko close enough to reach her as realization flashed in his eyes. _This barbaric woman…she misunderstood me…and my attempt to court her… she thinks I was trying to Reject her…_ His eyes narrowed with the added realization_ Last time I listen to that old man…_Takeshi concluded.

"I thought so…" Aiko replied sadly before turning away to get as far away from him as possible no longer feeling the adrenaline rush of anger and no longer wanting to stand her ground.

Before she could get away Takeshi grabbed her arms locking her in place and keeping her from turning away from him. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop the single tear from rolling down her face displaying her weakness to both of them.

"LET ME GO!" Aiko demands in a deadly quiet voice. "How much do you intend to hurt me…You"

Before she could finish Takeshi crushed her to him forcefully claiming her lips for his own. At first in shock she can't stop her heart from beating faster and her head from spinning. Before she can react he slowly pulls away from her lips.

"Woman what makes you think I don't want to marry you…I was intending to court you but you misunderstood…I wanted to prove to you that I could protect you at all costs so that you would want me as your companion…you're a strong woman who needs a strong man to be your companion…I didn't think after what happened that I was that man for you…but…"

**LEMON**

Before he could continue, realization had set in and Aiko threw herself in his arms kissing him with everything she didn't know she had. Takeshi was momentarily stunned but that passed quickly as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him causing her to involuntarily wrap her legs around his waist. He then lowered her gently to the ground while ravishing her lips as he completely dominated her. Aiko let out small whimpers as Takeshi began to move his attentions to her neck as he sucked on and gently nipped on it finding that sensitive place where no man had gone before. Through her kimono he roughly groped her breast playing with the nipple causing her to let out small moans as she moved around uncomfortably unused to the pleasurable sensations cursing through her body. "Takeshi…" she sighed breathing heavily before being cut off as he reclaimed her lips while his expert hands worked to removed the barrier between his hands and her skin. After freeing her from the kimono he gently caresses her breast causing her to break away from his lips and moan softly. He used that as an opportunity to explore what was now open to him as he planted small kisses from the sensitive spot on her neck to her round firm breast. He knew she was beautiful and could only admire as her milky white skin glowed in the sunlight her pink nipples standing out proudly dying to be tasted. He took his time kissing gently over each one before gently sucking and nipping on her nipples. Her back arched once again in pleasure as her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer and her hands embedded themselves in his hair. She was moaning loudly now. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined things would feel like this. She grew uncomfortable as the wet underwear clung to her secret place as she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. "Takeshi please" she whimpered begging for him to ease the slight pain she felt as her secret place throbbed uncontrollably. He silently complied placing small kisses from her breast to her stomach before he expertly removed her underwear completely exposing her for him see. He paused admiring all of her watching as her chest rise and fell excitedly. Akio began to blush a deep shade of red covering herself immediately in embarrassment. Takeshi removed her arms planting them firmly to her side. "It's not fair what about you." Aiko pouted sitting up. Takeshi raised an eyebrow at her in amusement before allowing her to try and remove his hakama and kimono. As she struggled he suppressed the urge to laugh out at her as she failed miserably making the situation worse. Finally she freed him and immediately ran her hands over his solid chest marveling at his toned muscles causing him to inhale sharply as her delicate hands roamed him freely just stopping above his throbbing member trapped in his underwear. She found the courage and gently pulled it out and explored it with her hands. She marveled at how it looked yet became slightly scared of the size and the fact that she would have to accommodate it. He decided to assist her finding that he could no longer wait and he quickly removed his underwear and laid Aiko back down continuing where he left off. She let in a sharp intake of breath followed by loud moans as he kissed around her secret garden getting closer and closer until she was delirious and felt she could take it no more. Finally he kissed it gently before burying his face in as he licked and sucked on her clit. She was screaming his name now as she felt something building up inside of her that she never felt before. Takeshi feeling her at the boiling point applied gentle pressure to her clit with his fingers and she is pushed over the edge. Shivering uncontrollably he gently massages her secret garden with his hands gently circling over the entrance. Before she can successfully come down he claims her lips once again as their naked bodies touch caressing one another as she fits into him perfectly. Aiko wraps her arms around his neck one again completely submitting to him. He placed himself at her entrance before gently easing in. Aiko lets out a small yelp accompanied with tiny whimpers. She slammed her eyes shut feeling the momentary sharp pain coursing through her as she stretches to fit him. Takeshi curses to himself silently before pushing himself all the way in successfully breaking her hymen and going where no man had gone before. Tears slowly roll down Aiko's face at that moment when the sharp pain seems unbearable. As suddenly as the pain occurred it ceases surprising Aiko. Takeshi remains perfectly still allowing Aiko to adjust to him while at the same time trying not to smother her. Aiko slowly opened her eyes and stard into Takeshi's which were a dark slate gray and fixed with concentration at remaining still so that he didn't hurt her. "Takeshi…I love you…its ok I'm fine." Aiko reassures him burying her face in his neck as she clings to him moving slightly. Her small movement break his concentration leaving both of them winded at the pleasures emitted from it. Aiko moans loudly and starts to move slowly her body desiring to feel Takeshi moving inside of her. "Damn you woman I can't hold back anymore." Takeshi whispers through gritted teeth before thrusting in and out of her. "Takeshi…" Aiko moans his name loudly over and over as each thrust brings her closer and closer to that boiling point once again. _Damn it's so warm, tight, and good…_ Takeshi thinks to himself feeling her tight walls as he plunges in and out of her. As they both reached the edge together, Takeshi quickened his thrusts and Aiko began to move meeting his thrusts. Takeshi growled out "MINE!" Then they both explode as a series of sensations spiral around them. Takeshi flipped over gently allowing Aiko to lie against him until they both came down from their high. "Forever ok…you promise?" Aiko questioned whispering in Takeshi's ear. "Un! Mine… forever!" Takeshi replied before gripping Aiko's hips feeling himself rising once more. As she slowly slid down his length she moaned his name loudly feeling immense pleasure as he filled her and once again they began on their journey to the peak of sensation.

**END OF LEMON**

**A few weeks l8ter **

Aiko woke to the sun shining in her eyes. During the past few weeks they had made love so many times she barely moved from his bed. After the first time she felt guilty since they weren't even married even though he proposed…in a funny way because he didn't actually ask her to marry him. Instead he told her he was trying to court her to marry him. Nonetheless sensing her guilt Takeshi sent for her father for them to be married immediately. It took a couple of days…make that a whole week and they both wanted each other so bad that it was physically painful at times. Especially for her because she had never had to deal with yearning for a man's touch but Takeshi got it in his mind that he would protect her virtue from himself even though he had already taken it. Thus he avoided her the first day after they made love to prevent himself from ravishing her again and again like he wanted to. The times they ran into each other he was very short which pissed Aiko off and made her yearn for him even more. She couldn't take it the second day so she went after him and succeeded in ending up in his bed the next morning and every morning after that one until finally her father came. They were secretly married (amongst themselves) after her father vehemently refusing allow them to marry before the official ceremony in June. Invitations were sent out but they decided they would secretly enjoy being a married couple before the ceremony. As Aiko slowly sat up feeling the small sting from her sore body, she immediately turned pale and felt extremely light headed. As the bile shot up from her stomach she ran to the adjourning bathroom to empty her empty stomach. Automatically felling her presence leave the room Takeshi woke up and looked to his side only to find her missing. That's when he heard her emptying her guts into the toilet. He immediately got up to check on her. When he entered the bath room she was curled up next to the toilet tears falling down her eyes and she was extremely pale. "Aiko…are you ok?" Takeshi questioned her warily. "Takeshi help me…kowai…what's wrong with me?" Aiko questioned warily. Takeshi went to her immediately to try and lift her. As soon as he moved her she pushed out of his arms running back to the toilet and puking once again.

**A few min l8ter**

Takeshi was so panicked he had riled the whole house up and had everyone from his dad to all the maids including her brother fussing over her. As Aiko sat curled up on the bathroom floor sweat dropping and scared to move she watched as Takeshi went from panic, causing everyone flocked to his room, to protective and not allowing people in the bathroom to even look at her. Finally the head cook was able to get through.

"Here eat these and drink this. I will have some Miso soup brought up shortly" The head cook demanded thrusting some crackers and a clear concoction into Aiko's hands.

"Eat…" Aiko questioned the head cook wearily.

"Yes it's essential for the baby." The cook said in a final authoritative voice.

"Oh…WAIT WHAT! B-BABY!" Aiko stuttered.

"Yes that what happens when a man and a woman…mingle…and the type of mingling you two have been doing I am surprised it didn't happen sooner and that being pregnant wasn't your first conclusion as to why you're in this state now." The head cook replied nonchalantly.

"MINGLING…H-How did you know?" Aiko questioned wearily stuttering believing that they were being clever.

"It's not often we have to bring meals for two every morning to our young masters room if at all since he would usually be gone early in the morning to practice… that was a sign that you two were lovers… we all knew." The head cook answered conclusively.

_They all knew… and here we were thinking that were fooling everyone… well the jokes on us…what will my father say…_ Aiko pondered getting worried.

_My son has become a man I'm so proud! It's about time for him to take over as the head of the house…and he will have an heir._ Ginrei thought with his chest poking out proudly.

"Don't worry my daughter I will protect you…your father won't find out before the marriage and you can continue to stay with my son. I shall send for our midwife and out doctor to check you out and make sure you and the baby are healthy and well and to give you some advice. Don't worry they are hired through our family often and will handle the matter with strict confidentiality." Ginei assured Aiko.

"Arigatou…" Aiko smiled at Ginrei feeling closer to him than she ever felt before and was happy that she felt a sense of belonging. He became a father figure to her in that moment and she greatly admired him.

**A few months l8ter**

They were married and a month after their ceremony it was announced that they were expecting an heir. It was perfect timing because Aiko was slightly showing. You could just barely make out the tiny bump in her stomach. After it was announced relations amongst their family members greatly improved and her father checked on her often as their relationship flourished and improved. Relations with the Kuchiki family also brought great wealth and status to her family. They were all thankful to her because they believed their sacrifices paid off. With rising prosperity and status came jealousy from other clans who were hoping to use Ginrei's son for that reason. Some clans were pissed that their leader's daughters weren't pretty enough to catch and hold Ginrei's son attention and other clan leaders didn't have daughters. Aiko's father began to fear for his clan's safety and began to meet very frequently with Ginrei to discuss ways to improve the situation. It helped that Fumio his son was being personally trained by Ginrei and sometimes Takeshi but his other non-combatant clan members were in danger.

**The Day Before Disaster**

Aiko woke up smiling as the sun shined through the window. She couldn't find reasons not to smile and she turned over to look at her husband. He was sleeping peacefully snuggled into her hair. She cupped his face gently placing a light kiss on his lips before easing up. He stirred slightly frowning as her scent disappeared but remained sleep. Aiko crept to the connected room next to theirs. Where she expected to see a tiny silhouette in the bed she saw nothing. She moved all the way in the room panicking slightly even though she knew it was silly because the Kuchiki house was one of the safest places she could be.

"Byakuya…" She called out softly but received no reply.

_Maybe he's hiding in the closet._ Aiko thought while carefully creeping towards the closet.

"GOTCHA!" She swung open the closet door only to reveal no Byakuya.

"Grrrr where could he be?" Aiko grumbled to herself venturing further in the closet to make sure she didn't overlook anything.

"GOTCHA!" Byakuya yelled slamming and locking the closet doors. Aiko being fully engulfed in darkness began to panic banging on the closet door and screaming at Byakuya to open the door. Finally the door swung open and she fell foreword into a hard solid chest that she recognized.

"Takeshi!" Aiko cried clinging to him in relief. After regaining her composure quickly she saw Baykuya protesting while hanging in Takeshi's hands by his shirt.

"GOT U YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Aiko yelled clocking Byakuya in the head with her fist.

"ITAI" Baykuya cried out clutching his sore head. "Demo Otousan said one should face their fears and that only cry babies are scared of the dark… so I decided to help Okaasan." Byakuya explained.

"Why you little…" Takeshi began.

"Oh did he now…" Aiko cut him off in a deadly cold voice. "Why don't we HELP your crybaby Otousan get over his fear."

"Otousan has a fear!" Byakuya said in wonder his eyes growing wide.

"Yup and Okaasan's going to HELP him face it." Aiko declared advancing on Takeshi.

"Dear…can't we talk about this?" Takeshi pleaded.

"Talk is cheap!" Aiko growled.

"So cold!" Byakuya refereed going back and forth in amazement.

"You guys are awfully energetic in the morning." Fumio pointed out.

"OJIICHAN!" Baykuya yelled scrambling to get out of his father's grasp. Finally he is freed and he rushes towards Fumio.

"Hey little Tyke." Fumio replies stretching out his arms to hug Byakuya whom flew right past him. When he turns around there is Ginrei and Byakuya is hugging him instead.

_Why that little BRAT!_ Fumio grumbles upset at being passed over.

"What are you doing up so early? Not causing trouble I hope." Ginrei questions patting Byakuya's head.

"Otouchan Byakuya and Takeshi were ganging up on me." Aiko pouted rushing to Ginrei and hugging him pushing Byakuya out of the way in the process.

"HEY!" Byakuya shouted in protest after being pushed to the side.

"I went through strenuous labor for you YOU BRAT! You caused me much distress and pain and here you are still stressing your Momma. Oh Otouchan what should I do?" Aiko fake cried into Ginrei's chest.

"Maa maa…" Ginrei said while patting Aiko on the back. "Hasn't she been through enough! I shall see you all at the training grounds at once!" Ginrei demanded glaring at the men. "Haven't I taught you how to treat a delicate lady? I'm so ashamed…" Ginrei trailed off. He was still stuck in the memory of the day she gave birth to Byakuya and how traumatic it had all been for them all. Takeshi kept passing out because of so much blood and Ginrei trying to hold it together for the both of them felt himself swooning as he looked upon his poor, pale, and fragile looking daughter-in-law trying to give birth. He swore to her from that day foreword that he would make the men suffer for the injustices brought upon her by them.

"Why me I had nothing to do with it." Fumio complained wanting to laze out on the fields not practice.

"Your ungrateful and you had a part to play…NOW off to the training grounds with haste!" Ginrei concluded.

As Takeshi, Fumio, and Byakuya all shuffled to the training grounds quickly Aiko smiled and stuck her tongue out at them from her position of "crying" into Ginrei's shoulder.

"She's evil!" Fumio concluded quietly amongst them.

"Rule number one Byakuya: avoid your mother's wrath at all time…never go against a woman scorned!" Takeshi lectured.

"Un!" Byakuya agreed.

**Meanwhile**

"Arigatou…make my son into a strong man I can appreciate…even though he's only 5 there is much for him to learn." Aiko said smiling at Ginrei.

"I will do my best to keep those men of yours in shape so that they can protect and look out for you." Ginrei announced.

"Take care of yourself to…don't overdo it!" Aiko replied.

**A few Hours L8ter**

Aiko's father came upon Ginrei mercilessly working Takeshi, Fumio, and Byakuya. "That grandson of ours will make you a fine heir to take over the Kuchiki house after his father."

"Un…he is more interested in training for both titles than his father is. Ever since Aiko came Takeshi's kind of slacked in his practice to take over as the 6th Division captain in the Gotei 13 and is only preparing to become the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan. Honestly he is so slow…at his age I was already well comfortable in both roles and if he doesn't get a move on it I have threatened to have Byakuya take his place." Ginrei replied.

"Un… I'm off to see if I can convince that stubborn daughter of mine will she have another one who could potentially take over as the head of household for me because of her irresponsible brother. That son of mine it doesn't seem like he will be settling down anytime soon. He is the epitome of lazy." Aiko's father complained.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Ginrei got a serious look on his face.

"You aren't going to tell her…" Ginrei questioned but authoritatively so that it almost seemed like a statement.

"Of course not her place is here besides she has too many things on her plate right now with raising a child and learning responsibility." Aiko's father replied.

"Good I'd rather we keep the understanding that way." Ginrei replied.

"Yes but of course." Aiko's father replied before entering the house in search of her.

**A few Min l8ter**

"HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE BRATS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Aiko yelled out at her father forgetting her manners.

_My ungrateful daughter I am so ashamed she is so unlady like…_ Aiko's father thought silently crying on the inside.

"…."

"Gomen Nasai…Otousan…I forgot my place." Aiko said quickly bowing in embarrassment and in shame.

Aiko's father raised her by her face so that he could look at her. There was a sparkle in her eyes and her cheeks were lightly flushed. She looked like a woman in love who is happy with all things in life and who had lived well. Satisfied he let his hand drop down to his side.

"You know I and your family miss you very much and long to see the young master at his best whims…." Aiko's father began.

"Oh that brat…whims eh he decided to teach me a lesson this morning and force me to face my fears well I showed him that's why he is outside training as we speak…but don't worry he will become a strong young man who can take care of his woman like his dad…and not to worry I have already packed me and his belongings for the trip home and…" Aiko ran on.

"That's what I came to talk to you about…" Aiko's father cut in. "Ginrei and I have decided that you shall be staying here indefinitely and will not be making any trips home in the near future."

"…"

"It's for the best… a growing young man needs the security of his house and mother to train to become strong… long trips away will just be a distraction…I shall bring your mother along from time to time to visit as well as some of the other clan members…Ginrei and I think it is best this way…we"

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT!" Aiko yelled out cutting her father off. "Why is it that you always decide for me…as if I can't make my own decisions!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE YOUNG LADY! Remember your upbringing do not shame me and your family's name nor honor!" Aiko's father yelled back.

"My upbringing you say… what a joke you all don't even want me to come home…you don't want to see my child…do you hate me now? Am I looked upon as a traitor by everyone? Wasn't this what you all wanted in the first place? What have I done wrong? Why…" Aiko yelled back crying hysterically.

SMACK! The room grew deadly silent as Aiko clutched her face in shock the tears still running down her face.

"Your place is here now you spoiled child. What makes you think any of your family would put that much energy into such a senseless thing as hate. We are all happy for you so and just know that everything we do and request of you is for your own good. I don't expect you to understand but I expected you to respect my decision." Aiko's father lectured her.

"I've missed hearing those…demo there was one thing you forgot…Otousan…is this what you really want?" Aiko questioned.

"….I'm leaving now." Aiko's father sad in a final voice.

"Otousan I can leave Byakuya here…wait please…" Aiko called out but her father sped up. He felt his heart shatter into pieces leaving his daughter this way but he had to show her tough love and let her know that she can't always have her way and this was for her own good.

Aiko felt herself swooning before she blacked out.


	17. The Day of the Tragedy: Part 1

**The Day of the Tragedy**

Aiko awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. She now had a reason to not smile. She remembered clearly the last thing that happened before she blacked out. She just couldn't understand why her father didn't want her to come home and why her clan allowed him to make such a big hasty decision. All she knew was them; they were her everything up until almost a year ago and to gain one piece of happiness that filled up her heart yet lose another piece that was her foundation was a little overwhelming for her.

"I was worried…are you ok?" Takeshi questioned Aiko hesitantly.

"….."

"Okaasan!" Byakua came into the room shortly after and seeing her awake rushed onto the bed hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried…you slept all day and you cried a lot in your sleep…what happened with Ojii-chan? Why did we not leave with him yesterday?" Byakuya questioned innocently not catching the look of death his father was sending him.

"….." _That's right he is probably long gone by now…I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see my face and after he reports my behavior to the clan I wouldn't be surprised if I was barred for life. Even though…everything was for them it means almost nothing if I can't be with my family. Who cared and sacrificed for me…._Aiko thought tearing up again.

"Byakuya let's give your momma a moment…ok…" Takeshi announced dragging Byakuya out of their room.

"Takeshi…would it be worthwhile to gain the whole world but lose your own soul?" Aiko questioned looking down as her hair covered her face.

"…It's worthwhile when someone is willing to sacrifice their soul to give to you and support you so that you could find another foundation." Takeshi replied pausing at the entrance to their room.

"But what about the other foundation do you just disregard it as if it was never there?" Aiko demanded angrily.

"No you rely on your new foundation and support and grow up from the other one….the past makes us who we are but we must be careful to not look to the past for our future…we pave our own destiny from now on." Takeshi replied harshly closing the door and leaving Aiko to fume.

_I really didn't want to but it's for your own good…everything is for your own good…I just hope you forgive me and eventually grow up from this. If you want strength this is the way to pursue it by picking yourself up after a fall. _Takeshi thought sadly finally dropping his lingering hand from the doorknob and fighting back the urge to go to Aiko and comfort her.

"Otousan… what does it mean to gain the world but lose your soul?" Byakuya questioned confused but sensing that his father just displayed tough love to his mother.

"….Listen to me Byakuya…there will come a time in your life when you will have to decide which is more important to you…as a Kuchiki it is our duty to gain the world but you must always remember the consequences…gaining the world you will miss out on happiness but embracing happiness will be like breaking your foundation and all the rules… it is our duty to uphold the rules to be a role model even for other noblemen." Takeshi lectured Byakuya.

"So… to be a Kuchiki is to die?" Byakuya questioned.

_He misunderstood…he is more like her than I imagined. _"In a sense yes, to follow the rules wholeheartedly would ironically mean to sacrifice your heart…and without a heart you are dead." Takeshi concluded.

"I understand…I shall take up where you left off and train to be the best and always follow the rules so that I can uphold the Kuchiki name and honor thus I will not have a heart." Byakuya proclaimed with his chest poked out proudly at being entrusted with such a huge responsibility.

_Close enough... _"Arigatou my son…your momma and I are counting on you." Takeshi placing his hand on his son's shoulder in respect before bowing to him.

**Meanwhile**

"How dare he addresses me in that way…he makes it like I'm some little child throwing a tantrum because I can't have my way!" Aiko growled out stomping around the room in a rage tossing things on the floor.

….. _Wait why the hell am I destroying things like a…_ Aiko thought before realization set in and and she flung herself on the bed frustrated at Takeshi for being right and herself for being an idiot. "I really do have to grow up if I want to get stronger." Aiko concluded.

_First things first I must clean up this room then maybe some fresh air will clear my mind._ Aiko decided starting to promptly straighten her mess. _Besides a good wife, woman, and lady keeps her house presentable. _Aiko could feel her rage quickly extinguishing until it was almost nonexistent.

**A few hours l8ter**

Aiko decided to step out for some fresh air. _ITAI! I was overly ambitious!_ Aiko whined clutching her swollen hands.

After cleaning their room she decided not to stop at just their room but to clean the whole house and in doing so she dismissed all the maids for the day.

_Sheesh what was I thinking…BAKA!_ Aiko gently tapped herself in the head with her fist only to grit her teeth to keep from yelling out in pain as she nursed her sore hands.

As she leaned against her favorite Sakura tree to watch the sunset she noticed on the horizon someone fast approaching.

_Who could that be…_as soon as her thought began she instantly recognized her family emblem on the horse.

Forgetting her sore body she pushed herself harder than she ever did before aside from giving child birth. She knew that her family was in trouble because that was the messenger from her clan and he was on the fastest horse out of all they owned. When she finally met up with him he hoped off the horse speaking quickly.

"Lady Aiko-sama I need to speak with Kuchiki-sama with haste where can I find him?"

"I am Kuchiki-sama what is this all about?" The messenger hesitated only pissing her off more.

"You will remember your place…tell me what this is about…That is an order!" Aiko demanded in an authoritative tone.

"I am sorry Aiko-chan…but I can't I was given specific orders not to inform you of anything." The messenger replied apologetically.

"By who?" Aiko demanded.

"You're father of course."

"But…why…Tori…please I want to help…I need to help after everything…this is still my family is it not? I am still an authority figure am I not?" Aiko strained almost at her breaking point.

"….Fine here." He handed her the washi with her sealed family heirloom. She hurriedly broke the seal to read the contents:

_Ginrei-sama_

_Our clan is under attack! The guards have been putting up a good fight however without a clear leader to steer them right such as my son whom is with you I pray you make haste. We need reinforcements desperately. The enemies are merciless and have slain the women and children caught outside the village. They have set a fire around the village intending to lure us out one end or burn us alive from within. I grow weary as my power is strained to protect my clan, all of which are dear to me. As each one is strain I feel my life force drain because there is power in numbers and because of a key training our numbers have dwindled. Hurry please…I beg of you…save my people even if you must forsake me. _

Tears fell down Aiko's cheeks. She had never heard her father sound so desperate and defeated. For all she know they could all be dead by now.

_This is not the time fir tears I must save my family with my power and strength. _Aiko concluded wiping her face.

"Take this to my husband and my father-in-law at once, you can find them through this gate around the side you will run into the training field. Please leave at once." Aiko demanded.

"Yokai….I'm glad to see that you're well…we've all missed you…really…and you really have gotten stronger." Tori pointed out before rushing to do as she bid. 

_Arigatou Tori-chan…I could always count on you…Gomen nasai…_ Aiko sighed regretting that she had to use him.

_Good thing I took those riding lessons from Takeshi…_ was Aiko's last thought as she took off on his horse.

"Shit…I am really gonna get it big time…" Tori spoke out loud to himself as for a small moment he watched Aiko take off like the speed of light on his horse before dashing desperately to the training grounds to inform the men of the house about this catastrophe that just got bigger.

**A few seconds l8ter**

"The old man really out done himself this time." Fumio whispered to Takeshi as they both were bent over in exhaustion taking these precious moments to catch their breath.

"What was that? I'm so ashamed…here it is my grandson is still pushing and working hard and you two at the spring of your youth are bent over like old men!" Ginrei complained.

"He's one to talk!" Takeshi snorted.

"What was that…" Ginrei growled deadly his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"It was all Takeshi's idea…I'm not with him." Fumio raised his hands in surrender.

"Traitor…" Takeshi replied glaring at Fumio.

"Both of you shall be punished haven't you heard of the saying spare the rod spoil the child? I shall punish you both to ensure you aren't indulgent and are always sorry." Ginrei announced smiling coldly.

We're done for…" Fumio began before breaking off and running full speed towards Ginrei.

_Well he clearly has gone and lost it for good…I didn't think he would break so easily though even though I knew he was a slacker._ Takeshi sweat dropped until Fumio ran pass Ginrei and he saw the messenger.

"Fumio-sama, finally I found you." The messenger replied handing him the washi with the broken seal. Before Fumio could question why the seal was already broken he got lost in the contents of the letter turning as pale as the washi he held. He could almost see the desperate situation and hear the desperation in the letter.

"Let me see that!" Takeshi demanded snatching the washi from Fumio and reading the contents. He too turned pale and Ginrei snatched the washi from him grumbling about rudeness and disrespectful children at reading his message. After the reading the contents he became serious and signaling to his guards nearby he began to gather up reinforcements. They all rushed towards the stable where their horses were being saddled and prepared for departure while Tori ran behind them desperately trying to get their attention but being fully ignored.

"WAIT AIKO! Where is she?" Takeshi demanded grabbing Tori by his collar.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you she read the message first and is probably half way there by now…" Tori declared highly aware of his tricky predicament that could result in his death.

Takeshi turned even paler if that was possible. _Almost…halfway…THERE! I need to get to her at once!_ Takeshi decided snapping out of his temporary dizziness and making haste at full speed to his horse Fumio and Ginrei right on his heels.

"Watch Byakuya…don't let him leave the house!" Takeshi demanded Tori.

"With all due respect sir I will be riding out with you all…that's my family out there and if I had a choice to live or die by their side fighting for our honor I would choose the latter." Tori decalred momnetarily poking his chest out before deflating it when he saw the icy cold glare Takeshi was sending his way. If it wasn't for being temporarily distracted Takeshi swore he would have throttled Tori. Something about Byakuya's missing horse chilled Takeshi's bone all the way to the core.

"Where is Byakuya?" Takeshi asked in a deadly calm voice already fearing for the worst but clinging to some light ray of hope that someone would have apprehended his son. Amongst all the chaos his presence seemed to have been forgotten and Takeshi wasn't sure how much his son knew nor of his whereabouts.

A guard ran up to them from his outpost. "It has just been confirmed sir that your son took off from here in pursuit of your wife…." The guard announced but before the guard could finish his report Takeshi was on his horse and headed out Fumio and Ginrei on his heels leaving only Tori.

_When I find that stubborn hardheaded woman and her equally obstinate child I am going to kill them both._ Takeshi swore to himself.

"Well erm sir I tried to mention that Byakuya-sama took off in the wrong direction and since he had never been there it would be safer to send out a small search party after him while the rest of the troops are headed out. Elite Shinigami from the Kuchiki clan and the Gotei 13 most notably the Shihōin clan led by Yoruichi Shihōin herself are on their way here to protect the house and serve as reinforcements." The guard concluded waiting for direction.

Tori began to sweat heavily never having to be in charge and given so much responsibility.

"I-I-I th-think…" Tori began trailing off and causing the guard to regard him suspiciously.

_This is no time to chicken out I Have screwed things up enough, my clan is depending on me and so is everyone else. _Tori concluded.

"I shall take with me a party of eight one for each direction and I want the best sensors."

"Ahem, You sir…" The guard began clearing his throat.

"Hai I am the only one who knows my home lands like the back of my hand. I'm sure your men know this area like the back of their hand as well so with combined effort we should be successful in no time. Once we find him by now he is far away from this land and it could be dangerous so what other safer place would there to be than with his father, uncle, and grandfather?"

"Yokai!" The guard replied going to inform the others of the plans and to round up the requested men.

**Meanwhile**

From her distance Aiko could see the smoke rising from the location she knew like the back of her hand that had always been in that spot. _Kami-sama…Please spare as much as my family as possible…_Aiko said a silent prayer. She was glad that with this horse she could reach her home the same day. Somehow the animal was given the power for speed and the offspring which was Byakuya's horse and her horse (which Takeshi was on) inherited that speed.

**A few hours l8ter**

When she finally made it into her village she could see death and destruction everywhere. She fought the dizziness that swooped over her threatening to overwhelm her as she saw the bodies of innocent women and children most of whom she recognized slain mercilessly. She slowed the horse down cautiously her guards up on full alert. This was not the once quiet peaceful village that she had grown to love and flourish in. It could be rigged with hostile enemies as everywhere she looked there was more and more chaos. As she near the main house she decided on foot would be better. She would be quieter and could hold the element of surprise on her enemy. As she got off the horse it nudged her as if sensing the perilous situation she was in. That was right when she realized with dread that she was not armed nor was there a weapon in her immediate sight. "Shit! Am I a baka or what…" Aiko cursed her stupidity through gritted teeth quietly. She knew where all the weapons were and all she would have to do is get in the main house and she would be in her element. From the letter it seems to be a strong fort they are holding out at and it is more likely that is the place everyone would flock to. _I just have to there is no other choice._ Aiko concluded before making her way through the chaos and trying now to scream at the burnt, bloodied bodies littering the ground. As Aiko entered the house through the back she thought to herself that it was too easy. She expected to be attacked by anyone especially members from her own clan. _Unless…._ Aiko's mind trailed off mirroring the hopeless situation before her. _What could I do then? NO! I must keep hope alive until I know for sure…my family is strong I believe in them._ Aiko argued within herself. Finally as she neared her parents room her heart beat faster and faster. She wasn't sure if it was anticipation to see them and make sure that they were alive and well or if it was dread because up until now she had ran into no one which could indicate that they were all…_DEAD!_ Aiko's mind screamed after she slid open their door and suddenly she was hit so hard by grief that she was paralyzed to that spot. Then she could take it no more and anything that was everything in her stomach was emptied but even as she closed her eyes to regain her composure the image remained.

**LEMONSTRONG GRAPHIC NATURE! VIOLENCE**

There were women and children baby heads all round the room and the bloodied corpses with swords piercing through them left behind told her the story of a mother trying to protect her young. The men were tied together in a heap as if they were forced to watch their pride, joy, and future slashed in half by demons before they were slowly mutilated. She had heard of things such as Hollows as a nighttime horror story but these who were supposed to be pure humans were as low as the Hollows they killed and just as evil if not more. What was the most hard to swallow was her mother's naked body still bloodied and bruised and tinted red as if it still held warmth for the cruel way it was hung on display in the middle of the room by a Bakudo spell that bound her hands. There was a blood pooling from her nipples that were bitten off and from her secret garden that gave Aiko life where a pole was viciously shoved up there. It also looked like her mother was gang raped repeatedly. These animals were trying to humiliate her family to the fullest. There was her father still confined by a spell that emitted a red light and he looked paralyzed. Upon further inspection his eyes were wide and filled with misery, he looked to have aged 1,000 years before his time, and after witnessing the horrors inflicted upon his wife and several of the other clan members that were blood related to him, such as her aunt and cousins she barely recognized for all the blood, that he couldn't protect he was slowly sliced in half from the bottom up and locked in that spell forced to die a slow painful death. Aiko released more of her empty stomach feeling extremely light headed like she would pass out when the realization hit her.

**END OF LEMON & GRAPHIC SCENE**

The enemy had hunted her clan like animals using the innocent women and children surrounding the village as a warning to be sent to the others closer to the main house that they were next. This of course as they planned on would cause a frenzy and for the members closet to the house which were usually blood related the closet they were to run to the house for shelter. After ensuring no one lived to carry on any semblance of resuming the clan they continued to annihilate the entire clan. _How did Tori escape?_ Aiko questioned herself…_they really didn't do a good job if they let a young man who would more than likely bear fruit escape_. That's when further realization sliced through her like a sharp knife. They had loose ends to tie which included her brother and her. Tori was a trap to lure me and my brother here. They were counting on my stubborn disposition to bring me to rush here without alerting anyone as fast as I could and my brother they probably planned on using the disorder as a distraction for the troops until they could sneak in and finish the job having access to the main house. They believe my brother would after initially coming in would send my husband and everyone else away while he cleaned up our immediate family to preserve their dignity and honor. If that didn't work they probably counted on my brother going after them full force and killing him that way.

"Ahh right on time as I expected." Came a deadly chilled voice.

"….You did this to my family…." Aiko stated still slightly shocked that they were all gone.

"But isn't it obvious my dear…besides I have been standing here the whole time…your sensory and perceptions suck but you are quiet strong for a woman… you handled that better than I thought you would…most women would run screaming like they all did but you my dear… your different I can tell."

"Oh I knew you were here just as well as I knew there was no sense in running because I was already surrounded…just as I knew you had to tie up loose ends and counted on my hotheadedness to bring me right into your trap." Aiko said feeling a chilling feeling creeping inside and wanting to run and scream as if she was trapped in a dark suffocating void which she felt like she was right now. On the outside however she held her head high and her chest poked out preserving the dignity and honor of her clan, that they had stripped from them, through herself.

"I can tell you belong to this clan…such a proud people and for what? As you can see they all died and in these forms what's to be proud of? Your father was a weak fool but your mother was delicious."

"…." Aiko felt the rage boiling deep inside her. She wanted blood and revenge and it was so sweet she could just taste it on her tongue.

"I intend to taste you too my dear that sweet nectar I have craved day and night as you ravished my mind and now I shall return the favor."

"A pity…you weren't good enough then and you aren't good enough now…am I right Buzamako…you are as pathetic as your name!" Aiko declared holding her head high.

"Is that so…." Buzamako began before flash stepping in front of Aiko and smacking her in the face. "Pathetic am I…coming from one who could protect no one eh? You never had to work hard in your entire life and it shows…you're the pathetic one and you're only good for this pretty little face and what's between those creamy legs which I will sample. Then who will be pathetic? What will you be worth when you're touched by another?" Buzamako questioned before ordering his men to hold her down. He ripped open her kimono exposing her underwear to the world. He then ripped her bra off exposing her breast. Aiko felt a chill rise from her gut and she shivered slightly trying not to throw up as Buzamako roughly licked and sucked on her breast.

"See I wonder how your husband would respond to know he married a little slut eh? You like what I am doing to you eh?" Buzamako questioned.

Aiko knew she shouldn't but she was a woman with pride and even if he shamed her and killed her she was determined to go down with her head high in the air.

"What are you doing? I wonder, it's such a shame you lose to my husband on this ground as well…" Aiko began stiffening up and holding her head high even though she was scared and wanted to puke.

"Really now well I will have to change that won't I until your bloodied and broken that way I could show your husband how to properly fuck bitches and discard them like the trash they are." Buzamako growled snatching Aiko from his underlings and bending her over ripping off her underwear.

"You will do well to remember this fuck for the remainder of your life…for I shall heal you at the edge of death and fuck you again." Buzamako declared while undoing his hakama and kimono.

Aiko decided now was the time and she bucked out of his hands kicking back with her feet successfully kicking him in the groin before she focused her attention on his underlings. They circled her warily not wanting their fate to end up like their boss. Finally one of them was brave enough to dive at her in which she expertly dodged and kicked him in the ass causing him to crash head first into a pole killing him instantly. Aiko knew her luck was running out pretty soon as two charged at her and she double kicked them into poles on the opposite sides of the room killing them as well.

_I need to get to a weapon quick!_ As soon as the thought crossed Aiko's mind all the men charged her at once some armed and ready to kill with katanas and others with kido spells. She ran towards the wall ducking behind one of her cousins causing two men who were right on her heels to slam into the sword piercing their hearts and killing them. She quickly removed the swords causing the dead bodies to fall over on a third person in enough time to block the sword of another one. Her sword skills weren't that great and she could feel herself being overpowered by the guy's sword and was almost sliced in half. She didn't have to fret for long because Bakudō # 1 Sai was chanted intending it to hit her but she dodged just in time switching places with the opponent who was overpowering her. After they were restrained she quickly cut them down slicing them in half to move on to her next opponent.

_A woman…easy enough_ Aiko smiled victoriously. Before she could attack the woman she heard Hado # 31 Shakkaho and a red ball of fire blasted toward her from the same caster. Aiko flipped in the air placing her right hand on front of the woman she was intending to defeat and using her as a boost. As soon as she landed the woman attempted to apprehend her but Aiko sliced her head off and moved to the next opponents. She knew if she was to survive she had to get rid of that castor. She regretted now more than ever that she didn't take her kido training with her father seriously. She was more interested in training to be a skillful warrior and samurai. As she prepared her set up scheme for the castor she timed in her mind how fast the castor was throwing out kido spells. She realized the higher the spell past number 20 the longer it took the castor because they had to chant. The castor would cast two small number spells 20 seconds apart then the large one which would take 40 seconds. In order for her to survive, the castor not to block, and her to kill him she had to dodge the first spell, 19 seconds to set up all the underlings by getting them in one spot, then 19 to 39 seconds to get to the castor and kill him while hoping he had nothing else up his sleeve.

He threw the first spell at her chanting Bakudō # 1 Sai!. Aiko dogged the attack and it hit one of the underlings who was hot on her trail while the rest continued to pursue her. Suddenly she ran to a dead end in the corner of the wall. She turned wide eyed as the underlings all gathered in front of her even the one with his arms binded. "We got you now worm!" One of them proclaim killing intent gushing out of all of them. Suddenly Aiko broke out into an eerie victorious smile and flipped over the entire group at the same time they heard Hadō # 54 Haien! "Matte! Baka…Don't!" An underling yelled but it was too late at the blast of purple energy incinerated all of them. Aiko landed in front of the castor and cut off his head. Then she heard Bakudō # 61 Rikujōkōrō and she was locked in place by six rods of light. _WHAT! I thought I killed the castor! _Aiko thought in alarm looking back at where the castor fell. Seeing his head she became confused. _Then…_ Aiko began when she heard clapping in the other direction. She looked up to see …


End file.
